APH Latino
by Chillis
Summary: El mundo Hetaliano ha intentado esconder a Latinoamerica, pero la historia es revelada al fin, lee como los paises latinoamericanos crecieron junto con papi-mami Antonio y mami-papi Romano.Desde la colonizacion hasta la fecha.T por futuras groserias
1. El Encuentro

N/A: Esta historia esta llena de primeros para mi: mi primer APH fanfic, primera vez en la que hay mas personajes inventados, primera vez que una historia medio se desarrolla en Latinoamerica, y primera vez que tendre que recordar mis clases de historia para poder desarrollar mi fic... y eso es todo ^^. Tambien, los nombres humanos de los paises, los consegui de la pagina de Hetalia (Axis Powers-World Series) en facebook. Pero las descripciones de los paises son mios. Y antes de que se enojen por no poner a Argentina rubio, es porque pense que si Latinoamerica son los "hijos" de Antonio y Romano, habria pocas posibilidades de que ese par europeo tuviera un(a) hijo(a) rubio(a), sin tener que colar la genetica de Francis. Antonio sera un poco OOC porque dicen por ahi que aunque Antonio se porto super bien con Romano, era un poco mas estricto con sus colonias... pero intentare no hacerlos tan OOC. Preguntas en un Review~~ Y disclaimer en mi profile (muy floja para andar poniendo disclaimers en cada capitulo, aparte estan obvio que APH no es mio ya que 1. No soy japonesa, 2. No se dibujar, 3. Nunca tendria la idea de hacer Hetalia XD)

**APH Latino**

**El Encuentro.**

España estaba caminando por la espesa selva, intentando encontrar algo en el "Nuevo Mundo". Había de admitir que no debió de haber obedeció a su jefe, en su punto de vista, para que el pudiera estar sentado en su sala platicando/discutiendo con Romano. A, como extrañaba al italiano, a pesar de que siempre lo maltrataba. Ahora aun mas ya que no pudo traérselo a las Américas.

El país ibérico se había separado de Hernán Cortes y la demás tropa por accidente. De esto ya hace unos dos días. De repente se oyó un crujido, seguido de un sollozo. Curioso, España empezó a buscar el origen de tal sonido. Detrás de un árbol de hule se encontraba un niño de tres años, piel morena clara, ojos cafés y cabello negro, tenía una gran camisa blanca de manta.

_¡Fusososososo que lindo~!_- pensó el ibérico al verlo. – ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto España acercándose al niño.

-México del Norte.-murmuro el niño temerosamente, mirando a las vestimentas europeas con curiosidad.- ¿Papi?

-¡Ahhh~!- suspiro España. -¿Estas solo?- México del Norte asintió. - ¿Eres un país?- _Idiota, ¿Por qué le preguntas si él no sabe lo que significa? _El niño volvió a asentir.- ¿Hay otros… como tú?-pregunto España preocupado. Calculaba que el "nuevo mundo" podría tener incluso hasta 12 nuevos países… ¡o más! _Muchos nenes corriendo por los pasillos, ¡fusoso~!_

-Veintitrés…-murmuro contando con sus dedos- México del Sur y yo somos México en general…, luego… Guatemala, Panamá, Cuba, El Salvador, Honduras, Haití, Republica Dominicana, Venezuela, Colombia, Costa Rica, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Ecuador, Guyana Francesa, Nicaragua, Paraguay, Belice, Perú y Uruguay.

_Va a ser una larga búsqueda… o no. _Dijo al ver como un pequeño ejército de países salieron de entre la maleza. Veintitrés niños y niñas de entre dos y tres años, todos eran parecidos, con el cabello entre castaños rojizos hasta negros, de ojos cafés y negros hasta grises y azules, algo que compartían era el tono de color de la piel, morena, pero variaba de tonalidad, todos vestían de manta.

-Oh…- solo atino a decir España al ver a tanto niño- bueno…

- ¿Papi?-pregunto un niño de tres años, cabello negro, ojos azules y moreno claro, quien era el que estaba hasta enfrente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeñín?-pregunto España agachándose.

-Argentina-dijo con un semblante orgulloso.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Venezuela, una nena de tres años, muy linda, ojos azules y cabello café, piel trigueña. A su lado otras tres chicas, Costa Rica, una de ojos, cabello y piel muy morena; otra de ojos verde-azulados, castaño rojizo y morena, bajo el nombre de Colombia, y la tercera muy parecía a México del Norte, cabello negro, ojos avellana y morena, era México del poco mas

-España. Vengo de Europa.-dijo apuntando al este, como si Europa apareciera de repente, pero no.

-¿Europa?-pregunto Chile, niño de ojos castaños y cabello castaño oscuro, moreno claro justo detrás de Argentina, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, a quien le agarraba el brazo tímidamente. Detrás de Chile estaba Perú, ojos y cabello café, piel trigueña.

-Un continente, un conjunto de países.-explico España.-Europa tiene muchos países, es muy diverso y es muy difícil convivir con ellos. Con Romano me basto.

-¿Quién es Romano?-pregunto Bolivia, moreno, cabello negro y ojos grises. Junto a él estaba Paraguay, moreno claro, cabello café y ojos azules-grisáceos, y Uruguay, ojos azul cielo, moreno claro y cabello castaño caoba. España solo atino a sonreír

-¡su nueva mama!-exclamo España. En el otro lado del mundo, Romano estornudo antes me mirar su tomate, lleno de basura al caerse, el que tenía en la mano y la casa de los jefes de España. Agarro el tomate sucio y lo lanzo a la casa de Antonio.

-Ese idiota quien sabe que dijo de mí.- murmuro antes de irse a buscar a su hermano, tenía antojo de pasta con tomate.

-Espera- dijo un niño moreno con rastras y ojos café oscuro, llamado Cuba, había dos chicos muy parecidos a él flanqueándole, uno calvo, ojos avellana y moreno, llamado Haití a su derecha, y a su izquierda estaba Republica Dominicana, con cabello rizo negro e igual de moreno y ojos grises. -¿Mama?

-¡Si~! ¿Qué opinan?

-Pero… nuestra gente…- murmuro El Salvador, ojos azul noche, cabello rizo castaño, y tez morena clara.

-Y también Chiich- exclamo Guatemala, moreno claro, ojos verde jade y cabello café claro. Belice asintió, sus cabellos castaño rojizo agitándose, y sus ojos verdes oscuros cerrados, era de piel morena clara.

-¿Chiich?-pregunto España.

-Abuela en maya- explico México del Sur tranquila, acercándose a su hermano del norte- Gran Imperio Maya es nuestra abuela, de Guatemala, Belice, Honduras y El Salvador.

-Chiich cuida de nosotros- dijo Honduras, de cabello castaño, moreno y ojos color azul. Detrás suyo, Nicaragua se miraba las manos, sus ojos grises-verdosos ocultos entre su cabello negro, y Panamá, niño de ojos grises-ametista y cabello café oscuro.

-Awkillu de nosotros-dijo Perú.

-Abuelo en quechua-explico Ecuador, de cabello negro, ojos cafés con tonos azules.

-Gran Imperio Inca- dijo Perú- Ecuador, Chile, Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia y yo somos sus nietos.

-¿Algún otro abuelo del que deba informarme?-pregunto España preocupado.

-El de México del Norte…-murmuro Guyana Francesa, que es moreno claro, cabello café claro, casi rubio y ojos azul cielo.

-Koli es genial- dijo México del Norte sonriente- Gran Imperio Azteca me adopto a pesar de que no vivía en su territorio. ¡Y es el mejor guerrero~!

-Yo opino que sería mejor que nos vayamos, que ya se hace tarde, y cuesta trabajo regresar a casa-Opino Chile mirando como el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

Poco a poco los futuros países empezaron a irse, muchos se fueron en grupos. Cinco minutos después unos soldados españoles aparecieron

-Don Antonio, por fin lo encontramos-murmuro un soldado.

-Quiero que sigan las huellas-ordeno España.- En cuanto encuentren alguna civilización o algo por estilo quiero que lo conquisten. Pero de los imperios yo me encargo… personalmente.

-Como usted ordene-dijeron los dos soldados.


	2. La Caída De Los Imperios

N/A: Tengo un plan con el pueblo mapuche, asi que dejen de preocuparse por ello! Segundo, gracias por sus reviews! Tercero, este capi me hizo llorar T^T. Se me hizo muy dificil escribir la actitud de Antonio en este capi, no queria hacerlo muy OOC pero tambien la situacion lo requeria, por lo menos un poco. Todas las traducciones fueron hechas por un traductor online, asi que hay potenciales errores. Gomen.

**APH Latino**

**La Caída De Los Imperios**

_Gran Imperio Azteca_

Cuando los dos Méxicos llegaron al Recinto del Templo Mayor se sorprendieron con lo que vieron. Casi todo estaba destruido, los edificios fueron saqueados y la gente desesperada corría por todos lados, gritando por ayuda, rogándole a los dioses, y muchos apuntaban hacia el templo de Huitzilopochtli, el dios de la guerra, ubicado en la cima del Templo Mayor.

Por lo que se entendía de los gritos fue que el Gran Imperio Azteca, Ēxcān Tlahtolōyān, había entrado en el templo, seguido de un hombre blanco, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. De esto ya dos horas, y que muchos soldados blancos, al cabo de la primera hora, entraron a los edificios, y empezaron a sacar las joyas y el oro de los nobles.

México del Norte se encamino hacia el Templo Mayor, subió los escalones de tres en tres, con México del Sur en sus talones. Los dos temían lo peor. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el templo dedicado a Huitzilopochtli, Antonio salía con una cara indescifrable, se agacho y abrazo a los niños antes de decirles

-Lo siento muchísimo, intente parar a Cortes, pero no me hizo caso, tu abuelo, esta herido de gravedad, lo siento… -murmuro España antes de sentarse en la escalinata. México del Norte entro rápidamente, mientras que México del Sur se tomo su tiempo.

-¡TATA!- exclamaron los nenes, a España se le encogió el corazón. _No creo que yo pueda sobrevivir los otros dos que quedan. _

-Mis queridos ixiuitl (nieto) y siuaixiuitl (nieta), acérquense.- Dijo Tlahtolōyān parándose con cuidado, una herida en su costado le dificultaba el moverse.- Siento que todo terminara así, pero España tendrá que cuidar de ustedes…

-¿Qué hay de Chiich?-Pregunto México del Sur atemorizada.

-Ya sabes cómo es ella, le lo predijo, por eso me dio esto hace unos años, para los dos- dijo Tlahtolōyān agarrando un collar de jade, que se lo dio a México del sur, y una daga de Obsidiana a México del Norte.- Maaya'ob y yo hemos decidido que se queden con España, los dioses nos dijeron, y solo les pedimos, que no se olviden de sus viejos-dijo antes de quitarse el gran penacho de Quetzal que traía y se lo puso a México del Norte, y saco unos aretes de oro y jade y se los entrego a México del Sur-Me temo que el otro penacho lo regalo Moctezuma.- comento Tlahtolōyān sonriendo antes de volverse serio- Solo quiero que recuerden que traen sangre guerrera, y sangre mística, el mundo está cambiando, pero no quiero que olviden sus raíces.

-Tata…

-Koli…

-Maaya'ob y yo los amamos, cuiden de nuestra gente… - Tlahtolōyān dijo antes de que suspirara y España entro al templo para sacar a los niños.- Antonio, has ganado justamente, y como guerrero, es mi deber…

-Entiendo-España interrumpió mirando al Imperio Azteca, como le recordaba al Imperio Romano, ambos guerreros, las únicas diferencias era la tez morena y los rasgos indígenas, pero la gran similitud es que nunca se rindieron hasta el final. _Abuelo Roma* lo siento.-_ Te prometo cuidar a todos los países, los de Maaya'ob y los de Inqa también.

-Con eso me basta. Deja a este moribundo ofrecer sus penas a los dioses. Y por favor, no hagas sufrir mucho a Maaya'ob, ya que si yo soy guerrero, Maaya'ob es el doble, porque tiene el espíritu guerrero y los sentimientos femeninos, una grave combinación, si no lo sabré yo.- dijo Tlahtolōyān resignado.

-Como usted diga-dijo España antes de salir.

- Oh… Mexiko kuakualtsin iuan tlasojtli- canto Tlahtolōyān mirando a Huitzilopochtli pintado en la pared. (México lindo y querido)

_Gran Imperio Maya_

Guatemala, Belice, El Salvador y Honduras buscaban a su Chiich, fueron de pueblo en pueblo, de pirámide en pirámide, hasta el punto de decidir en entrar a Palenque, donde México del Sur usualmente vive cuando visita a su Chiich.

Cuando entraron a Palenque, en vez de ver la gente caminado o platicando, solo se encontraron con soldados nunca antes vistos, que les recordó a España. Dichos soldados los ignoraron y se dirigieron al palacio, pasando por varios patios, hasta parar en una cerca de uno de los edificios, al ver como Maaya'ob estaba sentada en el piso, su largo cabello esta suelto, en vez del tocado que usualmente tenia, mirando directamente a Venus, sus facciones indígenas resaltaban su belleza a la luz de la luna. Junto a ella estaba sentado Antonio.

-¡Están bien!-exclamo Maaya'ob- Escúchenme bien, tienen que irse con España, que aquí ya no es seguro.

-Pero… Chiich, tu…

- No se preocupen por mí, que yo me voy a k'uben tuláakal (encargar de todo). No olviden bul (todo) lo que les he enseñado. Tengan.-les dio a cada uno una daga de Obsidiana con las palabras alab óol (esperanza), oohel (saber), muuk' (poder), o chíin ho'ol (respeto). Luego los abrazo, les beso sus cabellos a cada uno justo cuando unos 4 soldados llegaron y los escoltaron fuera de Palenque, los montaron en unos caballos que partieron al barco donde México del norte y sur, Cuba, Haití, Republica Dominicana, Panamá, Costa Rica, Venezuela, Guyana Francesa, Nicaragua, Paraguay y Uruguay.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista España miro a Maaya'ob

-Lo siento… mis jefes…

-Solo, cuida de mis niños.-dijo Maaya'ob impotente, agarrando su lanza decorada con plumas de águila y dientes de jaguar.- si me disculpas, tengo que proteger a mi gente. Mis códices, mis tradiciones, yo no dejare que se pierdan. Habrás ganado esta batalla, al llevarte mis nietos, pero esto aun no se acaba.

Maaya'ob solo miro a España a los ojos, antes de alejarse, una solitaria lagrima rodando por su mejilla, agarrando el lugar donde usualmente se posaba el collar de jade con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha agarraba firmemente su lanza.

España suspiro, _¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto, Abuelo Roma?, _una mano voló a su cabellera despeinándose inconscientemente.

_Gran Imperio Inca_

Cuando Antonio llego a Cuzco –a duras penas- se fijo en la gran diferencia entre Mesoamérica –con sus selvas tropicales- y los Andes.

Observo con detenimiento a los pequeños países y al Imperio Inca, esperando poder platicar con el último sin la presencia de los primeros.

Sin saberlo, el mismo Imperio Inca apareció enfrente de él. Cabello negro, ojos color carbón, tez morena, lo miraban amenazantemente. Traía una vincha de oro, con unas exóticas plumas, y dos borlas a los costados, rozándole las sienes. _Estos imperios al parecer les gustan las plumas… _Antonio se fijo en las vestimentas. El vestía la más fina, con adornas de oro en las orejas, una "yacolla" o camisa de lana de vicuña, un manto encima de de dicha camisa con bordados muy coloridos y decoraciones en oro. Agarraba una gran hacha de piedra.

-¿A sí que tu eres el conquistador utrikuq (codicioso) que ha atacado a Tlahtolōyān y a Maaya'ob?-Pregunto Inqa cuidadosamente.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto España

-Tengo comercios entre mi pueblo y el de Tlahtolōyān. Ellos me pasan noticias de Maaya'ob.- Explico Inqa, notando por el rabillo del ojo como Ecuador, Chile, Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia y Perú se acercaban. –Willka (nieto(a), no sé el plural), retírense.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. –Los países se alejaron y se escondieron cerca del primer edificio que encontraron cerca.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo solo sigo órdenes de mis jefes-murmuro España apenado-Están buscando establecerse en la región… y… y…

-Y vienes a conquistarnos-Inqa terminó su frase, España se ruborizo apenado, mientras que Inqa sonrió- Eres tan poderoso pero tan inocente a la vez… tienes sangre guerrera… ¿por parte de un abuelo quizá? Te falta mucho por aprender. Achka, (mucho) yo diría, pero aprenderás. Te llevaría con mi jefe, pero todavía estamos en proceso de elegir al nuevo emperador, y me contaron cómo le fue a Tlahtolōyān, así que si fuera tú me andaría con cuidado.

-Yo…

-Maaya'ob nos paso la noticia, no tenemos de otra, ¿verdad?-pregunto Inqa retóricamente.- A mis nietos ya les di todo le que les pude haber dado. Tanto materialmente como en educación. Solo déjame despedirme de ellos

España asintió antes de alejarse a inspeccionar un edificio, antes de fijarse en el panorama de los Andes.

-Awkillu…- exclamo Argentina al ver a Inqa pararse enfrente de ellos

-Quiero que vayan por sus cosas que tendrán que ashukuy (mudarse) con España, es por su bien-dijo Inqa agachándose para ponerse al nivel de sus nietos, quienes solo lo vieron con ojos llorosos. El abrazo rápidamente a cada uno de sus nietos- Los amo. No se olviden de su Awkish Awkillu (viejo abuelo).

De la nada llego España y puso a Perú en los hombros, cargo a Colombia y a Ecuador, le agarro la mano a Argentina, a quien Chile le agarro la mano, y en su mano izquierda, España traía a Bolivia.

-Estaremos esperando a tu ejercito.-exclamo Inqa en cuanto España se volteo.

-No lo dudo-dijo España serio, regresando el penoso camino que había emprendido hace unos días.

Cuando llegaron a la costa, los niños se sorprendieron al ver el barco. España los subió al barco, y los llevo a un cuarto. Dentro del cuarto, el resto de los países latinoamericanos estaban sentados. España bajo a los países sudamericanos que traía y los sentó en las camas que había por toda la estancia. México del Sur tenía un montón de cebollas y una tabla de picar con un cuchillo encima.

-Bueno, los llevare a mi casa, tendré que darles nombres humanos, el mío es Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y de hoy en adelante seré su padre.

-Para tu caballería, ¿no se supone que España es un nombre femenino? En ese caso serias Madre España ¿verdad?-dijo Venezuela alzando una ceja.

-Vale, eso es cierto. ¿Qué tal si soy su Papi-mami? Enfrente de Romano me dicen papi, pero cuando no me dicen mami ¿les parece?

-como sea-murmuraron muchos países.

-¡Prosigamos!-exclamo Antonio sonriente sacando tinta y papel. – Argentina, de ahora en adelante serás Martin Hernández. Belice, ahora eres Benjamín Sparraw. Bolivia, eres Julio Paz. Uruguay, serás Sebastián Artigas. México del Norte, serás Juan Pedro Sánchez mientras que México del Sur será Itzel Sánchez.-Garabateo Antonio en el pergamino con una cara soñadora, los países con nuevos nombres se veían mas o menos felices, mientras que los que no tenían estaban curiosos por saber su nuevo nombre.

Al final este fue el resto de los nombres:

José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile)  
Catalina Gómez (Colombia)  
Fernanda Vásquez de Coronado (Costa Rica)  
Gregorio Duarte (República Dominicana)  
Francisco Burgos (Ecuador)  
Efraín de la Vega (Guatemala)  
Luis Ángel Morazán del Valle (Honduras)  
Ana María Bolívar (Venezuela)  
René Agi (Haití)  
Abel Montufar (Guayana Francesa)  
Salvador Alvarado (El Salvador)  
Miguel Cáceres (Perú)

Carlos Benítez (Paraguay)

Jorge Nuñez del León (Cuba)

-Ahora, tendré que darles ropas nuevas.-dijo Antonio mirando las batas blancas de manta.- No sé si confeccionarles unos, o dejar que ustedes lo hagan… Creo que dejare que ustedes los hagan, pero sigan estos patrones-dijo sacando unas pinturas con ropas de la época, tanto para hombre como para mujer- Es la moda en mi casa.

-Itzel… ¿Por qué tienes cebollas?-pregunto Catalina.

-Es que se porto mal-explico Fernanda, mientras que Ana María asintió.

Itzel solo se paro, salió del cuarto, regreso cargando una cubeta con agua y otra vacía. Se sentó y empezó a remojar cebollas.

-Itzel podrá coser sus nuevas ropas después de que termine con las cebollas.-comento Antonio- yo me iré a mi cuarto, tengo que redactar algunas cartas.

En cuanto salió todo estuvo callado, solo veían las telas que había en una de las camas, y el único ruido que había era el de las cebollas al caer en el agua, cuando Itzel las pelaba dentro del agua y las empezó a picar.

Uno a uno los países empezaron a llorar, unos por su(s) abuelo(s), por lo que podría pasarles, por que desconocían, por la cebolla.

Manuel miraba como el continente americano desaparecía en el horizonte, llorando quedamente, el estaba parado a un lado de Itzel, ya que la ventana estaba ahí.

-¡Itzel! Deja de picar cebollas-exclamo de repente Martin- ¿No ves que Manuel está llorando?- dijo abrazando a Manu.

-No puedo, ya oíste a mami- dijo Itzel, picando una cebolla rápidamente- Si quieres aléjalo de la cebolla y no me molestes. Que quiero terminar esto pronto. Aparte, casi nadie conoce de costura. ¿Quién crees que tendrá que confeccionar la ropa?-pregunto Itzel sarcásticamente, secándose las lagrimas por la cebolla. Detrás de ella, sentadas en la cama Catalina, Fernanda y Ana María asintieron, las tres tenían el set de costura a su lado y estaban cosiendo con cuidado por el vaivén del barco.

Martin no dijo nada pero jalo a Manu hacia una de las camas y lo sentó. Pedro se movió para sentarse a un lado de Itzel y la empezó a ayudar a pelar las cebollas.

-¿Cómo crees que sea la casa de Antonio?-pregunto Carlos después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio.

-Algo que nunca hemos visto antes- comento Migue

-¿Cómo será ese Romano?-pregunto Julio

-Yo escuche en las cocinas que su nombre era Lovino, pero no me hagan mucho caso-dijo Itzel

-Y que él es de "Italia del Sur"-agrego Fernanda.

-Ya nos enteraremos luego.- dijo Gregorio mirando los patrones que estaban en su cama esparcidos.

Al final del viaje transatlántico, cada uno vestía lo que ahora podría ser considerado los trajes regionales de cada país. Nadie en la tripulación visito a los Latinoamericanos con la única excepción de Antonio, pero nadie pudo descifrar la verdadera personalidad del español.

-Bueno, mañana desembarcaremos y los llevare a mi casa. Hemos decidido que se quedaran en España hasta que sean lo suficientemente grandes para devolverlos a sus casas, por ahora los virreyes se encargaran de cada una de sus casas. ¿Qué les parece?

Todos miraron a Antonio serios. Empezaron a empacar sus pocas posesiones, nadie dijo nada. Antonio los miro incrédulos, no podía entender porque eran tan fríos con él. Quizá el viaje no les sentó bien. Quizá extrañan a sus abuelos.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, todos los humanos bajaron, mientras que Antonio ayudaba con las maletas de las latinoamericanas. Subieron las maletas al carruaje rápidamente y subió a los chibipaises rápidamente. Obviamente, se pelearon con los asientos en la ventana, pero no duro mucho porque Antonio les empezó a describir el paisaje a todos, sobre las pasturas, la gente, las corridas de toros, del toro que tenia-muy amigable, llamado Torito a falta de mejor nombre-, de sus nuevos tíos y tías, -Tener cuidado con Tío Francia, Tía Ita es encantador, Tía Portugal es buena gente y le encantan los niños, Tío Grecia era flojo, pero contaba buenas fabulas y mitos-, de sus nuevos jefes y sobre todo, de sus nuevo mami-papi, Italia del Sur.

-¿Entonces, el tipo che llamado Romano es nuestra madre?-pregunto Martin por quinta vez

-Sí.

-Pero dijiste que te llamáramos mami- prosiguió con la discusión Carlos.

-Solo cuando Romano no esta

-O séase casi nunca-dijo Efraín alzando una ceja.

-Es difícil argumentar con veintitrés niños a la vez-murmuro España.- ¿quieren un tomate?

-Espera-dijo Pedro- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Digo, ¿Cuántas veces has estado en América?

-Pfff. Muchas, pero esta es la primera en la que me encuentro con sendos chiquitines como ustedes. Solo espero que Romano no se enoje, y que quepamos todos en mi casa.

Ni bien dijo eso y el carruaje paro y el conductor tocara la ventana del lado de España.

-Ya llegamos a Madrid, Don Antonio-dijo el conductor- ¿Qué desea hacer?

-Creo que sería mejor que nos lleves a casa-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa.

-Pero, los reyes…

-Creo que entenderán.-dijo Antonio sonriente- Aparte, creo que tendremos visitas más al rato. Y conociendo a Romano, no limpio nada… de nuevo.

-¿A qué se refiere con "visitas"?- pregunto Catalina.

-Ya lo verán.

_*Abuelo Roma: creo que es demasiado obvio, pero de todos modos pondré la nota XD Yo creo q todos los países latinos en Europa (y por ende, gracias a España, Portugal y Francia, los países latinoamericanos también) son los nietos (o bisnietos en el caso de latinoamerica) de Abuelo Roma (los Italias no se lo pueden acaparar XD) Dejando la nota feliz a un lado, me dolió escribir este capítulo, me encariñé con los Imperios, sobretodo el Azteca (inchi patriotismo salió a flote ¬.¬) _


	3. Visitas a Oyabun España

N/A: Gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el dia. Me tarde porque el capitulo 7 (si, 7) esta bien largo pero bien dificil de escribir. ¡Disfruten al Bad Friends Trio! Proximo capitulo sera dedicado a los dos paises latinos de habla portuguesa.

**APH Latino**

**Visitas a Oyabun España**

Cuando el carruaje (por fin) llego a la casa, o mejor dicho castillo, de España, se encontraron con un adolescente italiano parado en la puerta, con cabello castaño y ojos verde olivo, un notorio rizo en su sien derecha. El estaba cruzado de brazos y una cara de pocos amigos, pero no dejaba de mirar el carruaje.

-¡Si~! ¡Romano vino a visitar a Oyabun!-Exclamo Antonio cuando lo vio desde la ventanilla.-Muy bien chicos, quiero soltarle la sorpresa, pero primero tendré que decírselo sutilmente, así que me esperan en el carruaje hasta que yo les diga.

Todos los latinoamericanos asintieron antes de acercarse a la ventanilla. Antonio rio un poco antes de suspirar, alizar las arrugas de su ropa y bajar del carruaje.

-¡OH ROMANO! ¡¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?- Grito Antonio intentando abrazar a Romano, pero el italiano ni se inmuto en el momento en el que Antonio lo abrazo.

-¿Por qué te tardaste?-pregunto Romano enojado- ¡Sabes que me pierdo en tu casa!

-¿Y?

-Tengo hambre-dijo Romano- ¿Trajiste tomates?

-¡Traje mucho más que eso! ¿Adivina que encontré?-pregunto Antonio emocionado.

-¿Otro toro?-pregunto Romano curioso, pero sin hacerse el chismoso, disque.

-¡Países! Pequeñas lindas naciones corriendo por ahí, fusoso

-¡¿Qué? ¿Los trajiste aquí?-pregunto Romano nervioso, celoso y muy confundido.

-¡Te traje unos hermosos hijos!

-¡¿HIJOS?- Grito Romano, notoriamente traumado y ruborizado.

-Veintitrés pequeñas naciones, encantadoras, gritándote "mami, mami" por los pasillos, y yo jugare avioncito con ellos diciendo "más rápido papi" y comeremos paella, y los niños…

-Para tus toros, Antonio. ¿Veintitrés?-Antonio asintió- veintitrés bambini…

Antonio lo ignoro para señalarles a los latinoamericanos bajar del carruaje, cosa que hicieron tímidamente, ya que nunca habían estado aquí, todo era nuevo para ellos.

-¡CHIGI! MUCHOS SE PARECEN A NOSOTROS ¡QUE HICISTE IDIOTA!

-¡FUSOSO, ROMANO SE PARECE A UN TOMATE NUEVAMENTE!

-Nos va a ir como en feria- murmuro Itzel, el resto de las colonias asintieron. Así que decidieron ir a explorar el castillo/casa de Antonio (y Romano). Dejaron a sus "padres" discutir en la entrada, y vieron el interminable pasillo con muchas puertas extenderse. Martin abrió la primera puerta a la derecha, y se encontró con una sala, más o menos limpia, con un tipo rubio sentado en uno de los sillones, sonriente, y con un tipo de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, quien se miraba en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana, murmurando algo sobre su genialidad y "awesomeness" o "kawaii" o algo por el estilo.

-Mon Dieu!- Exclamo el rubio mirando la pequeña tropa de niños. Empezó a sonreír pervertidamente (porque Francia siempre es así), y el peligris solo alzo una ceja.

-¡Aléjate de ellos Francis!-exclamo Antonio apareciendo detrás de los niños, con un Romano en su espalda.

-S'il vous plait! Solo uno, por favor, para presumirle a Arthur nada mas-rogo Francis.

-Romano, llévate a los chicos al comedor-ordeno España- Gilbert, para a Francis antes de que haga algo estúpido.-Prusia le obedeció, ya que un Antonio enojado es una carniceria es peor que las mejores pamplonadas nunca antes vistas (sin ofender, me da cosa ver las pamplonadas, toda la gente corriendo). Romano solo saco a Martin del cuarto antes de emparejar la puerta y mirar por el cerrojo. Los latinoamericanos solo se miraban entre sí, y la curiosidad les gano. Se sentaron en el corredor, alrededor de Romano para poder oir los gritos que provenían de la sala

-¡Gilbert suéltame!

-Primero deja que Antonio termine

-¡No es justo! Yo también quiero uno.

-chicos…

-solo cállate y coopera Francis

-¡Ou! ¡Je désire des fils!

-¡CHICOS!- vociferó Antonio ya harto de los comentarios. –Francis, ¿Por qué no vas al "Nuevo Mundo"? Ahí fue donde los encontré.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Veintitrés.

-¿Y cuando inicias la repartición de nenes?-pregunto Francis esperanzado.

-Nunca

-¿Pour quoi?

-¡Parce que! ¡He dicho que no y punto!- exclamo Antonio enojado. –ahora, me vas a decir porque están en mi casa, sin mi permiso, y sin que me dijeran nada.

-Venimos a decirte hola, a hacer un poco de comercio, y evitar que ciertas personas no deseables (Inglaterra y Austria) se enteren de los nuevos chismes.- Comento Francia.- Pero se me hace TAN injusto que tu- y apunto a Gilbert, quien lo había soltado- y tu- ahora apunto a Antonio- tengan sendos nenes en su casa y yo nada de nada. Aunque el de Prusia ya este crecidito

-No metas a Alemania en esto-pronuncio Prusia enojado.

-Ni a mis nuevas colonias, ni a Romano.- Agrego Antonio.

-¿Quién estaba hablando de Romano?-pregunto Francis- si ya creció y toda la cosa, así que ya no hay necesidad para mí… por ahora.

-Vale, vale. No te sulfures. Si yo fuera tu, me embarcaría al Nuevo Continente, casi puedo jurar haber visto barcos ingleses cuando regresaba.- Comento Antonio sentándose en uno de los sillones. Gilbert abrió una ventana y un pollito amarillo salto a su cabeza.

-La verdad, no he oído mucho de Inglaterra estos últimos días.-dijo Gilbert sin querer queriendo, solo para callar al francés.

-Hey…. Tu, Romano… digo… mama…- una voz dijo en medio de la tropa latinoamericana.

-¿¡Qué? ¡¿Mama yo?- los veintitrés niños asintieron-¡Chigi! Me las va a pagar…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Perú confundido- digo, Papa Antonio nos dijo que estaba bien…

-¡Ya he decidido!-exclamo Francia desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Me voy a América! (el continente)

-¡Buena suerte!-le deseo Antonio. Romano guio rápidamente a sus nuevos hijos al comedor antes de que Francis abriera la puerta con una floritura y salir con todo un glamur francés de la casa. Primero iría a visitar a Inglaterra, para ver si no había zarpado ya y poder colarse en su barco. Prusia y España, conociendo a Francia, solo menearon la cabeza al ver la actitud que Francis tomaba cuando se trataba de Arthur.

–Bueno, Antonio. Tengo que irme, no vaya a hacer que me tope con Hungría y me exija que le devuelva las regiones vitales de Austria. De nuevo.- Dijo Prusia a modo de despedida.-Me despides de tus "hijos"

Gilbert agarro a Gilbird y se lo puso encima de la cabeza para que no se le perdiera y se despidió por última vez del "Malo Amigo" español. España solo negó con la cabeza antes de irse al comedor, donde se encontró con un Romano ruborizado y murmurando "chigi" mientras que el resto lo veía curioso

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Todavía no digiere la idea de que él es nuestra mami-papi.

-Como pudieron decirle… sin que yo…-empezó a decir Antonio con lágrimas de cocodrilo, y los niños, claramente horrorizados, lo abrazaron… ¿Cómo? No sé, pero lo abrazaron. Romano medio se encelo al ver que los niños se le arrimaron a España, pero pronto fue jalado al gran abrazo grupal.

-¿Sabes algo de Portugal?-pregunto Antonio ni bien se deshizo el abrazo.

-Zarpo dos días después de que tú te fuiste, y no ha regresado.-contesto Romano.

-Qué raro, no me tope con Herminia cuando anduve por allá.- Herminia Figueira era la única nieta del Imperio Romano, y la única de los nietos que era muy cercana a Antonio, sin contar a Romano.- Espero que este bien.

A los latinoamericanos todavía se confundían cuando Antonio cambiaba entre el nombre del país y el nombre humano de dicho país cuando hablaba.

-Muy bien, ahora es tiempo de repartir habitaciones. Me alegro de que la casa sea grande, pero necesitare un nuevo comedor… con más sillas… y tendré que contar los cuartos… porque si no alcanzan tendré que comprar literas…

Rápidamente todos se acoplaron a su nuevo estilo de vida, todos ayudaban en la casa y se divertían haciéndole travesuras al tsundere italiano, mientras que modificaban las tradiciones españolas con las de sus países. Se podía decir que llevaban una vida "tranquila"… o lo más tranquila una familia latina puede ser.

Francis había zarpado junto con Arthur a América (el continente) cuando Finlandia les comento sobre el niño en América. Por lo visto, estaba decidido en conseguirse una colonia.

Veneciano y Grecia visitaban a España regularmente, a veces el primero venía acompañado por Austria, pero de ahí en fuera casi nadie conocía mucho sobre los latinoamericanos viviendo con España y Romano. Por lo que Prusia había oído por ahí, Arthur y/o Francis querían presumir sus nuevas colonias, así que quería sorprender a Arthur (y de paso al resto de los europeos presentes) con sus colonias.


	4. Mama Portugal y Brasil

N/A:¡Gracias por sus reviews! La cara de Arthur cuando vea las colonias hispanas se la debo, les prometo que sera el proximo capi ¡SIN FALTA! Tambien les digo que el capitulo 10 ya lo termine, y espero tener alguna idea para el capitulo 11. Heminia Figueira es un personaje mio.

**APH Latino**

**Mama Portugal y Brasil**

Portugal miro la selva que se expandía a su alrededor, sus ojos turquesa mostraban asombro. Herminia Figueira había zarpado dos días después de que su hermano Antonio lo hiciera, esperando seguir su ruta y ayudarlo un poco, ya que conociendo al español, sabia que seguramente se separaría de su flota. Lo que jamás se imagino fue que le pasara lo mismo. Solo esperaba que los azares del destino la ayudaran a regresar a Europa, o si no a ver cómo se las ingeniaba para volver al viejo mundo. Volvió a ver el gran rio que cruzaba la selva y trago gordo, pensando en todas las extrañas, bizarras y sobretodo peligrosas nuevas creaturas que podría vivir en esta selva.

-Eu preciso ter cuidado...- murmuro para sí misma. Podía haber jurado que algo le rozo la falda beige que traía puesta. Las botas que traía ya se le habían ensuciado cuando intento cruzar un riachuelo. Miro para todos lados hasta fijarse en el niño que le jalaba la falda, se le veía asustado- ¿você está fazendo aqui rapaz? (¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeño?)

El niño la miro confundido por dos segundos antes de que le jalara la falda de nuevo y apuntara en una dirección en general.

-Sígueme- dijo el niño quedamente, se fijo que era muy moreno, con cabello rizo negro y unos ojos avellana. Lo que le sorprendió a Herminia fue que le hablara en el "idioma universal" que solo los países hablan. Se fijo en la bata blanca que traía el niño, parecía de manta, como la que sus hermanos italianos utilizaron cuando Abuelo Roma aun existía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto al niño, sin fijarse que lo seguía, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando comenzaron a caminar.

-No tengo nombre… unos niños me llaman Brasil, pero ya no los he visto- dijo el niño mirando por donde venían.

-Niños como tu ¿verdad?- Brasil asintió. _A lo mejor Antonio los vio y se los llevo a Europa… esos niños ya han de ser colonias españolas. Me pregunto quién mas habrá venido aquí. _–Creo que yo sé donde están. Pero cuéntame de ti. ¿Tienes familia?- Brasil negó- ¿Vives con alguien en especifico?- negó de nuevo.- ¿Vives solo en la selva?- pregunto Herminia horrorizada, instintos maternos se apoderaron de ella. Se le achico el corazón cuando Brasil asintió. –Dime Brasil, ¿quieres vivir conmigo? Tengo una casa grande y te aseguro que veras a tus amigos. Yo cuidare y velare por ti, ¿está bien? Sería como una madre para ti. ¿Te gustaría? –A Brasil le brillaron los ojitos antes de asentir rápidamente. – De ahora en adelante serás Luciano Da Silva. No te daré mi apellido, es demasiado papeleo. Aparte, los países somos un poco como los humanos, nos llega la hora de volar del nido-dijo Herminia poniéndose en cuclillas para mirar a Brasil a los ojos y esbozar una radiante sonrisa, la cual Brasil regreso tímidamente.- Pero antes de que conozcas a toda tu nueva familia, hay que salir de la selva y buscar la costa.

Un sonriente Luciano la guio para poder salir de la espesa selva tropical. Cuando llegaron a la costa empezaron a buscar los bracos portugueses. Iban charlando alegremente, Luciano platicaba sobre su vida entre las tribus indígenas que vivían en el rio ahora conocido como el Amazonas, mientras que Herminia le contaba sobre su casa, su familia, los diferentes países de Europa y sus diversas costumbres. En el camino, Herminia le empezó a enseñar un poco de portugués, escribiendo las letras, signos de puntuación, palabras e incluso las reglas ortográficas en la arena. Especialmente cuando llegaron donde los barcos estaban, a pesar de que no había nadie a bordo. Pasaron una semana en el barco hasta que la tripulación regreso, para enseguida zarpar a la península Ibérica.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Portugal, ella me acondiciono un cuarto para el brasileño, y le dijo sobre su visita a España el día siguiente. Herminia tenía un mal presentimiento, el vivir en Europa le enseño a tomar sus precauciones, ya que los que no lo hacían (con la única excepción: Italia) desaparecían del mapa… literalmente. Cuando Luciano se fue a dormir, Herminia se puso a confeccionar unos trajes para él. Todo el tiempo anduvo preocupada, había algo que la mosqueaba. Podía adivinar lo que Antonio podría estar tramando. De seguro Antonio presumiría sus cuantiosas colonias en la próxima reunión de países, y seguramente Arthur y Francis lograrían quitarle una a la fuerza. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Llámese tecnología, música o literatura, e incluso colonias, si mal no se equivocaba. Pero lo que más temía era que Antonio le intentara quitar a Luciano. Había que admitir que Antonio tenía las cartas a su favor, ya que él había llegado al nuevo continente antes que ella, la podía controlar fácilmente, tanto en Europa que en América, suponiendo de que sus colonias rodearan la de ella, tal y como en Europa.

La noche se convirtió en día, y después de un sencillo desayuno, La portuguesa y el pequeño brasileño se subieron al carruaje para ir a visitar al Oyabun España.

-¡HERMINIA QUERIDA!- Exclamo Antonio cuando la vio llegar a la casa. Detrás de él venían Romano y los niños. Antonio y Herminia se abrazaron rápidamente antes de que las presentaciones empezaran. Julio se le pego a Luciano como una lapa, empezaron a platicar amenamente antes de que Julio le presentara a sus nuevos hermanos. Herminia y Antonio los veían alegres, caras casi idénticas, solo que Antonio murmuraba "fusoso" y Herminia murmuraba "kawaii", Romano solo rodo los ojos antes de ir a saludar a Herminia-nee-chan.

-Herminia, ¿podríamos hablar a solas?-pregunto Antonio repentinamente- Romano, cuida de los niños.

Antonio la guio al comedor de la casa, oyó como Romano guiaba a todos a los campos de tomate que había detrás de la casa, junto del gran manzano que tenían, un columpio de madera que Antonio puso para Romano.

-Hermanita, sabes que…

-Antonio, vayamos al punto. Supongo que me alegaras que Luciano te pertenece porque tú estuviste en América antes que yo. Te entiendo, pero solo quería decirte de que me encariñé con el rapaz, y me gustaría que fuera mi colonia.- Dijo Herminia vehemente.

- Ay, hermanita, creo que este te quito unas cuantas horas de sueño, y lo siento, he estado pensando eso largo y tendido, se que pronto empezare a recibir amenazas de ceder algunas de mis colonias, y que será horrible porque sé que no podre cuidar de todas las colonias. Así que quiero que te quedes con Luciano, ten.- Antonio saco un pergamino de su saco y se lo paso a Herminia. _Tratado de Tordesillas. _–Logre que Isabel la firmara, solo falta la firma de tu jefe y la tuya. La Colonia de Brasil es toda tuya hermanita.

-¡Muito obrigado irmão! Gracias, muchísimas gracias-Exclamo Herminia antes de abrazar a Antonio, quien le regreso el abrazo gustosamente. Por la ventana, un celoso italiano los veía, pero no hizo nada ya que sus "hijos" y su nuevo "sobrino" lo miraban curiosos.

-Mama está todo rojo-Exclamo Catalina antes de agarrar una jugosa manzana que Luis Ángel le paso. Todos los chicos estaban trepados en el manzano, y las chicas estaban sentadas en las raíces del manzano. -¡Como esta manzana! ¿Qué creen que estarán discutiendo Tía Mimí y Papi Toño?

-¿Quién es Mimí?-pregunto Salvador.- ¿te refieres a Herminia?- Catalina asintió

-Es que me cuesta trabajo decir su nombre-dijo Catalina sonrojándose de vergüenza.

-¡Hey! Bambini, entremos a la casa-les grito Romano desde la entrada de la cocina. Las chicas empezaron a correr, los chicos saltaron de las ramas y jugaron carreritas (el ultimo es un tomate podrido) hasta llegar a la cocina. Hubo empate de mínimo cuatro colonias, y todos venían bofados de tanto correr. Cuando entraron a la cocina olieron el chocolate que Itzel había preparado en la mañana para Antonio, quien casi no podía de tan amargo, y le había agregado un poco de azúcar. Sobra decir que fue éxito y todos quisieron su taza. Justamente Herminia está probando la nueva bebida.

-¡Esta delicioso! Hay que comercializarlo.

-Creo que dejare que el virrey de la Nueva España se encargue de eso-dijo Antonio al ver la mueca que hizo Pedro. El todavía creía en lo que representaba el chocolate para los aztecas, cosa que hace dos días Antonio casi consiguió que Romano se tomara una taza como experimento para quitarle su actitud tsundere por un tiempo, lástima que Efraín le había explicado el significado a Romano antes de que le diera un sorbo. Ese día se armo una gran pelea, que –sorprendentemente- gano Romano. Abuelo Roma no pudo haber estado más orgulloso de su nieto italiano, y decepcionado por su nieto español, pero se la estaba pasando de las mil maravillas junto con Germania, Azteca, Maya, Antigua Grecia, Antiguo Egipto e Inca como para haber intervenido (pidiéndole permiso a Dios para que le dejara visitar a sus bisnietos, pero se lo negaron de todos modos).

-Entonces, cada viernes, ¿nos juntamos para que los niños jueguen y toda la cosa?-pregunto Herminia

-¿E invitar a nuestros hermanos?-pregunto Antonio, Herminia asintió.

Y así la historia conoció "El Viernes Negro". Cada viernes los países latinos se reunían en la casa de algún país (cambiaba cada semana) y había fiesta. Puramente latina, ningún otro país era invitado. (N/A: El viernes negro es algo que me familia hacia hasta que mi abuelo murió, se ponía bien interesante la cosa, se juntaban tíos, primos y sobrinos, incluso los que estaban peleados o los que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos) Y según se dice que hasta a la fecha se siguen haciendo… pero el círculo ya no es tan cerrado como en sus inicios.

-¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Luciano! ¡Apurate que já nos vamos!

-Ahí vou-exclamo desde la cocina antes de echarse a correr hacia donde estaban Herminia y Antonio. Todos lo siguieron y se despidieron rápidamente. Antonio y Romano los escoltaron hasta la entrada de la casa. Se despidieron de ellos y cerraron la puerta cuando el carruaje partió de la entrada.

-Romano, será mejor que le escribas a Veneciano y a Heracles, y yo le escribo a Francis, para ver lo del viernes. También, hay que preparar las cosas para cuando Arthur y Francis nos informen de sus nuevas colonias.

-¿Qué estas planeando?-pregunto Romano al ver la indescifrable cara del usualmente sonriente español.

-En lo que me dijo Herminia… o mejor dicho en lo que no me dijo

-¿Cómo sabes que te oculta algo?-pregunto Romano levemente celoso, Antonio me puso un brazo en sus hombros

-En teoría la crie, la quiero mucho, y me enoja que me esconda cosas. Odio hacerle de hermano sobreprotector. ¿Sabes qué? Cambiemos de tema y vamos por una paella que tengo hambre-dijo Antonio sonriente.

-Mejor pasta con mucha salsa de tomate- murmuro Romano sonrojado antes de librarse del abrazo del español

-¡Anda Romano no seas malo! ¡Dale un abrazo a Oyabun España!-dijo Antonio alzando los brazos, Romano se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, ignorando el sonrojo monumental que traía y al español dicho sea de paso. -¡Romano no seas tan malo conmigo, joder!

-¡Jodete pues!-le grito Romano.

-¡Mama, no digas groserías!-exclamaron las colonias, Jorge le cubrió los oídos a Fernanda, Pedro hizo lo mismo con Itzel, Francisco con Ana María y Luis Ángel con Catalina. El resto fulmino con la mirada a los dos europeos.


	5. ¡Hola Mundo! ¡Hola Colonias!

N/A: OH SI MÉXICO MISS UNIVERSO 2010 (tengo una grandiosa idea de incluirlo en uno de los siguientes capitulos [15]) Lo prometido es deuda, y les estoy dejando esto porque ya entre a clases, y ya estoy hasta el buche de tarea, asi que no sabré cuando actualizaré... Gracias por su reviews, de verdad se les agradece.

**APH Latino**

**¡Hola Mundo! ****¡Hola Colonias!**

Antonio y Romano se veían estresados. Después de arreglar a las colonias y un desayuno rápido tenían el grandísimo problema del transporte. Las colonias iban creciendo rápidamente (ya parecían niños de ocho años), y ya no cabían todas en un solo carruaje. Habían planeado ir en dos carruajes, uno de ellos provisto por Herminia, ya que la casa de Antonio le quedaba de paso. Pero, la portuguesa no llegaba… y faltaba cinco minutos para que iniciara la junta en la casa de Francia (la única suficientemente chica para la poca cantidad de países que usualmente iban). Antonio estaba parado junto al carruaje, Romano sentado en el carruaje junto con la mitad de los chicos, Martin y Manuel sentados en sus piernas para hacer espacio, todos los chicos se veían incómodos con la ropa formal.

-Recuerden chicos, hay muchos países que tienen la mentalidad de que a los niños solo se les mira, no se les oye. No hablen a destiempo; sean educados; no palabras altisonantes; siempre hagan una leve reverencia cuando sean presentados; niñas, no alcen sus enaguas demasiado alto; no corran ni griten. La casa de Francis tiene muchas cosas frágiles, así que tengan cuidado y no toquen nada–Empezó a enlistar Antonio con una cara de enfado, ya que se le hacia una soberana tontería, pero así era la etiqueta de la sociedad, y como país y padre, era su deber poner el ejemplo a su gente y a sus hijos.

-Deja tus sermones para más al rato-exclamo Portugal en cuanto España termino, llego durante dicho sermón, y los niños ya estaban subiéndose al carruaje.

Sin decir más, Antonio cerró la puerta del carruaje de Herminia cuando Jorge se subió, y rápidamente se subió y le ordeno al chofer que avanzara. Tres minutos después, estaban parados enfrente de la casa de Francis en Paris. Afuera, estaban también Austria, Hungría, Italia, Prusia, Polonia, Finlandia, Suecia, Grecia y Suiza. Había una tensión en el aire, sobre todo cuando vieron que Antonio, Romano y Herminia bajaban con veinticuatro niños del carruaje. Italia fue a saludar a su hermano y a todos sus sobrinos, antes de ser presentado a Luciano, su nuevo sobrino. Después de que Veneciano presentara a sus nuevos sobrinos (y únicos por ahora) Tino y Berwald se acercaron a las colonias.

-¡Mira Su-san! Que tiernos…-dijo Tino agachándose para mirar a todos a los ojos- Se nota que son familia, ¡se parecen mucho a Antonio y a Romano!- Los recién nombrados se sonrojaron un poco, el primero orgulloso y el ultimo avergonzado y queriendo pegarle a Antonio.

-S'pongo…-dijo Berwald imitando a su "esposa" y miro a Pedro e Itzel, quienes se horrorizaron al ver la cara seria del sueco, Itzel casi forzó a Pedro a pararse enfrente de ella.- Ell's si s'n h'rmanos.

-Sí, son "Nueva España" o la gran mayoría- comento Antonio para distraer al sueco, preocupado por sus colonias, ya que literalmente, el resto de los latinoamericanos se colocaron detrás de Itzel, encabezados por Martin, quien abrazaba a un sonrojado Manu. Pedro estaba blanco como papel. Usualmente el argentino se burlaría del mexicano, pero esta mas ocupado en estar asustado y en abrazar al chileno, pero más en el abrazo.

-Son todo un encanto, ¿No crees, Su-san?-pregunto Tino sonriente ni bien Berwald se levanto, y se quedo pensativo.

-ya t' d'je, har' mi m'jor 'sfuerzo-dijo Berwald serio, cosa que hizo a Tino sonrojarse y el resto confundirse.

-No… te preocupes-dijo Tino bien avergonzado. Antes de que Su-san dijera algo la puerta de la casa se abrió, mostrando a un radiante pero a la vez enojado Francis.

-¡Pardonnez-moi! Pero es que un molesto Anglais me entretuvo. Estúpidos ingleses sobre puntuales.-Dijo Francis a modo de disculpa, haciendo pasar a las naciones. La casa estaba llena de pinturas italianas, cosa que hizo enojar (mucho) a Romano y (muy) poco a Veneciano.

-La salle a manger-Dijo Francis cuando llegaron al comedor. Ahí, estaba sentado Arthur con un Alfred recién colonizado en sus piernas.- Deja que Alfred se vaya con su hermano Mathew a la chambre a coucher, Arthur.

-No. Hasta que me asegures de que no intentaras arrebatarme a Alfred- exclamo el cejudo ojiverde

-¡Mathew~! Ven a saludar a tus primos- grito Francis. Arthur solo alzo una ceja antes de pararse y notar como alrededor de los países recién llegados estaban los latinoamericanos.

-¡Bloody hell! Son muchos niños.

-Lo mismo dije- agregaron muchos países. Poco a poco Antonio y Romano (a regañadientes) sentaron a los niños en los sillones que había en la sala que conectaba con el comedor. Un niño muy parecido a Alfred, (rubio cenizo y ojos azules, la única diferencia era el gran rizo que tenia) abrazando a un osito polar entro al comedor. Alfred salto de las piernas de Arthur, le agarro la mano a Mathew y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las colonias españolas

-¿De quién son?-pregunto Arthur

-España- corearon el resto de los países excepto Heracles (quien se sentó y se durmió, gatito colgando de su cabeza) y Antonio quien intentaba peinar a Jorge por millonésima vez.

-Pero mi lindo Luciano es mío- Agrego Herminia sonriente. Todos miraron interrogantes a Antonio

-Hermanitas, ¿Qué no haces por ellas?-dijo Antonio, Vash asintió

-Te comprendo- dijo el suizo.

-Oresama aquí piensa que ya es hora de iniciar la junta-comento Gilbert.

-¿Y Gilbird, Tío Gil?-pregunto Gregorio inspeccionando al prusiano.

Silencio total y absoluto

-Mi súper awesome y kawaii pichón se quedo en casa a cuidar de Alemania.-Dijo Prusia mientras que había un "oh" general.- ¿por cierto, como está Pierre?

-¡PIERRE~!- la pequeña y lenta ave entro volando al comedor… causando una risa general. La cual se acallo rápidamente para dar inicio a la junta.

Mientras tanto con las colonias.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Pedro curioso dirigiéndose a Alfred

-¡Yo soy Alfred!- exclamo el estadounidense.-Y el es mi hermanito Mathew.

-Hola-dijo Mathew tímidamente.

-¡Hola~!- exclamaron los hispanos presentándose uno a uno. Rápidamente empezaron a platicar sobre todo y sobre nada.

-¡Por favor!-exclamo Francis de repente- Quiero que Mathew tenga un hermano

-¿Y qué hay de Alfred?-pregunto Elizaveta mirando a los niños.

-¡Hermano francés! ¡No un hermano ingles!-grito Francis- Me niego a que tenga otro hermano del cejotas.

-¿Y por qué solo tu podría conseguir algunas colonias de Antonio? ¡Yo también quiero una!-argumento Arthur.

-En ese caso, el tendría que darnos como mínimo una a cada uno de los presentes.- Comento Roderich acomodándose sus lentes.

-Cállate o hago que Prusia invada tus regiones vitales.-comento Antonio con una cara muy parecida a la que Romano alguna vez pondría al ver a Ludwig con Veneciano. Elizaveta se horrorizo y un aura maléfica la rodeo, sartén en mano, espantando a Francis, Roderich y Gilbert.

-A vista del éxito obtenido…-murmuro Arthur antes de golpear a Antonio- ¡QUIERO UNA COLONIA!

-¡YO TAMBIEN!-grito Francis uniéndose.

-¡Ya párenle!-grito Romano intentando defender al español, pero ni bien se acerco y Arthur le dio una patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

-¡PASTA!

-Oh Dios- murmuro Herminia.

Al final Inglaterra se quedo con Belice y Francia con Guyana Francesa y Haití. Y Antonio se fue muy deprimido a casa sin tres de sus queridos hijos. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Antonio, Herminia decidió tener una charla con su Onii-chan español.

-Toño, ya sé que lo que hicieron Arthur y Francis estuvo mal.

-¿Mal? ¡Mal! Esos b****s se llevaron tres colonias de Antonio- comento Romano desde el sofá. Agradeció que sus hijos estuvieran jugando afuera.

-Creo que ya lo sabemos. Romano, cuida tu lenguaje-pidió Herminia tranquilamente- Pero la cosa no acaba aquí. Esto es una pizca de lo que te puede pasar cuando estos niños crezcan y se independicen.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntaron Romano y Antonio a la vez.

-Contrario a lo que muchos pensaran o dirán, de cierto modo somos como las personas, como humanos. Tenemos sentimientos, necesidades de comida, de agua y demás. Seria obvio que tanto tus hijos como mi hijo, cuando crezcan y quieran explorar el mundo, lo primero que hagan será independizarse de nosotros, "salir del nido", rehacer su vida sin tus padres como guía. Todos hemos pasado por eso. Ita-chan lo hizo con Austria, Romano a cada rato se te pone en tu contra y se va a su casa, yo lo hice, tú se lo hiciste a Abuelo Roma, y habrá muchos ejemplos más. Solo quiero que entiendan, que cuando Pedro, o Martin, o Catalina, o todos tus hijos a la vez decidan independizarse, intenten hacer las paces. No peleen. Conociéndolos, se quedarían rencorosos. Piensen antes de abrir su bocota y echar todo a perder

Los dos europeos se quedaron mirando a la portuguesa, quien solo se acomodo un rizo que se le escapo del tocado sencillo que tenia.

-Gracias… por tu comentario, te aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta.- Murmuro Antonio sacado de onda. Romano lo veía incrédulo.

-Bueno, ya mero son las tres, y usualmente no me pierdo mi siesta-murmuro Romano saliendo del despacho del español.

-Lo mismo aquí.-dijo Herminia con una sonrisa. Antonio sonrió.

-Deja te acompaño a la puerta. Que Romano acueste a los niños.

-Gracias.

-¡Hey! Luciano, que ya te vas-grito Romano desde la entrada en la cocina, mirando a todos jugar en el patio, cerca del gran huerto de tomates- Mientras que no me echen mis tomates a perder no hay ningún problema. ¡BAMBINI! ¡HORA DE LA SIESTA!

Antonio escucho el estruendo causado por los niños (y Romano) cuando entraron por la cocina, subieron las escaleras, abrían la puerta de sus recamaras y se aventaban (o subían) a su cama

-Despídete de tu Tío Antonio-pidió Herminia mirando a Luciano, quien rápidamente se despidió antes de que se subiera al carruaje, seguido rápidamente por Herminia, quien solo le sonrió al español.

-Creo que hoy también necesitare una siesta-murmuro Antonio para sí mismo.

A las tres y media dos cartas fueron deslizadas por debajo de la puerta de entrada, una con el sello de Inglaterra y otra con el de Francia.

A las cuatro cinco un adormilado Martin las encontró cuando decidió buscar un vaso con agua y se las llevo a Antonio.

Para las cuatro y cuarto Antonio estaba montando su mejor y más rápido caballo, dirigiéndose a todo galope hacia Paris. Le dejo una nota Romano informándole que tenia asuntos urgentes que atender, pero no le dijo que asuntos.

Cuando Antonio llego a la casa de Francia la característica sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara, tenía el seño fruncido y cuando toco la puerta, se le notaba que, como mínimo, venia enojado.

-Gracias por venir rápidamente, la verdad, esto es inesperado-murmuro Francis cuando le abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar.

-Créeme, no tienes idea. Apurémonos que quiero llegar a la casa antes de la cena-dijo Antonio, rabia contenida se escuchaba en su tono de voz

Francis lo guio a la sala, donde estaba sentado Arthur mirando unos mapas y unos documentos.

-Te tardaste.-dijo Arthur como saludo.

-Estaba en medio de una siesta-dijo Antonio serio- Dime que los niños no están aquí.

-Están jugando en la première étage. (N/A: la première étage es el segundo piso de un edificio, en vez de ser el primer piso o la planta baja)

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Antonio mirando los mapas y se sentó en un sofá antes de agarrar uno de los mapas-Este es un mapa de América del Norte. No me digan que este un problema territorial.

-Me temo que si, las fronteras no están bien marcadas y puede haber disputas por el territorio-contesto Arthur incomodo por el tono seco del español.- Por ahora solo hay misiones españolas, pero uno nunca puede estar seguro.

-La verdad, es que me gustaría esos terrenos para mi petit Mathew- comento Francis decidido.

-Y yo para Alfred-Agrego Arthur para llevarle la contraria a Francis, antes de que Antonio se diera cuenta, los dos rubios empezaron a pelear por toda la sala. Antonio los ignoro mirando con cuidado los mapas. Desde las escaleras, Alfred veía a los dos adultos pelear.

-¡Esas tierras le corresponden a Alfred!-exclamo Arthur después de que logro tirar al francés al piso y pisarle la espalda.

-Eso crees tú-contesto el francés logrando zafarse del simple agarre de Arthur.

-¡Vas a ver! Que son para Alfred.

Antonio se paro y se acerco hacia unos lentes que había en la repisa de la chimenea.

-¡Estos son nuestros lentes viejos!-exclamo Antonio mirando los dos pares de lentes antes de tener una idea, y se retiro hacia la cocina.

Arthur y Francis pararon al ver lo que el español hacia.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!-gritaron los dos.

-Si puedo-dijo Antonio serio, nuevamente la alegría característica estaba ausente- y lo hice. Si me disculpan, el territorio de Texas será mío, el de Louisiana de Francia, y el de Oregón será de Inglaterra. Y no quiero oir de algún establecimiento suyo en MI territorio, o mejor dicho, en el de Pedro, porque pretendo darle estos lentes a Pedro.

Se guardo un par de lentes en su bolsillo, le dio el otro par y unas patillas de los lentes a Francia y le dio unas almohadillas para la nariz para los lentes a Inglaterra.

-Si me disculpan, tengo una familia de la cual tengo que hacerme cargo-dijo fríamente antes de salir de la casa y regresar a Madrid.


	6. De Regreso a América

N/A:Gracias por sus reviews. Si, hay un capi donde Ana María se enoja con Itzel por ser Miss Universo 2010 XD Les regalo on poco de AntoLovi-love y Pirate!Arthur(ito) XD intentaré poner el proximo capi el quince de septiembre ¡Para todos mis paisanos mexicanos! ^_~

**APH Latino**

**De Regreso a América **

-¡Pero porque él!- grito por millonésima vez Martin mirando los lentes que traía Pedro, quien solo se los había puesto antes de seguir ayudando a Itzel a lavar los platos.- ¡ES INJUSTO!

-No lo es-dijo Manu desde la mesa, que la estaba recogiendo. – Es lo más lógico y razonable, Pedro es quien vive más cerca del territorio. Es como si quisieras quitarme territorio con cortarme el pelo o algo por el estilo.

-Si tu quieres te puedo hacer mío aquí y ahora.

-¡MARTIN HERNANDEZ! Ese vocabulario no está permitido en la casa.-le regaño Antonio, quien estaba acomodando la vajilla.- ¿Quién te enseño eso?- Martin solo señaló a Lovino con una cuchara. El italiano estaba comiendo tomates. -¡Lovino Romano Vargas!

-¿Qué quieres idiota?

-¡A mi oficina, ahora!-exclamo Antonio secándose las manos en la camisa. Lovino solo lo siguió aburrido, no era la primera vez que les pasaba un situación como esta, Antonio solo se enojaba con Lovino por muy poco tiempo, a pesar de que cuando se trataba de las colonias hispanas Antonio se enojaba más de lo normal. Usualmente cuando Antonio y Lovino terminaban en esta situación se tardaban una hora, y siempre terminaba con un Antonio feliz, un Lovino sonrojado y ambos muy cansados por motivos aún desconocidos para los ahora latinoamericanos adolecentes.

-Todavía no puedo creer que todavía te enojes por eso- dijo Julio, quien esta barriendo el piso junto con Miguel, Sebastián y Carlos. Catalina, Fernanda, Ana María y Luis Ángel estaban por trapear.- De eso ya hace unos años.

-¡No lo van a creer!- Exclamo José entrando corriendo, la cara cubierta con un poco de tierra, ya que Antonio lo había mandado a trabajar al huerto, junto con Gregorio, Francisco, Efraín, y Salvador.

-Mamá y Papá están planeando en mandarnos a América.-Continuó Gregorio. La cocina se llenó de "¿Qué?", "¿Y eso?" y "¿Cómo?".

-Es cierto, los oímos discutir eso mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina de Mamá Antonio.- confirmó Salvador sentándose en una silla.

-¿Y qué más?-pregunto Itzel sin alzar la mirada de la pila de platos sin lavar.

-Lo de siempre, se encerraron en la oficina.

-Lastima, que yo quería ir a la biblioteca.-Murmuro Sebastián; los hispanos habían acordado de que nadie pasaría por la oficina o cualquier otro cuarto que sus "padres" estuvieran utilizando, después de que Manu y Martin tuvieran el infortunio de toparse con sus padres un día en la sala de estar, cuando estaban buscando el libro que Martin escondió de Julio. Sobra decir que Manu quedo traumado (de ahí su actitud tsundere), y Martin saco sus ideas raras (aunque también ayudo Tío Francis). Lástima que la biblioteca estaba enfrente de la oficina.

-Solo terminemos de limpiar y nos vamos a ver qué hacemos- sugirió Fernanda mirando el trapeador que traía en la mano.

Dos horas después, los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, jugando póker (u otro juego de baraja), las chicas estaban platicando amenamente sobre lo que habían leído en las cartas. Desde que habían visto a los gitanos cerca de la casa, molestaron a Antonio hasta que le enseñaran a leer cartas (del tarot). Antonio se negaba, su conquistador interno no queria a su familia cerca de los gitanos

La puerta de la entrada se abrió para revelar a Tía Ita y Prusia, el primero con un portafolio y el segundo con su adorado Gilbird.

-Oímos que Antonio está planeando en mandarlos a América, así que venimos a despedirnos-dijo Prusia mirando a los hispanos intentando guardar las cartas que Pedro le había robado a Arthur porque Martin lo reto a hacerlo. –Y dejen de robar, no ven que Ore-sama aquí presente es el único que es lo suficientemente genial para robar.

-¡No digas eso Gilbert!-le reprendió Antonio abotonándose la camisa mientras entraba a la cocina-Tengo frio-dijo al ver como una ceja prusiana se alzo- La casa ha estado muy fresca, ¿Verdad, Romano?

-lo que digas. ¿Qué haces aquí, Fratello?- pregunto Romano agarrando un tomate de la canasta que había en la mesa, mientras intentaba ignorar su rizo, que había tomado forma de corazón a muy mala hora.

-¡Ve~! Venimos a despedirnos de mis sobrinitos- contesto Veneciano sonriente antes de sentarse y abrir el portafolio, para sacar unos retratos que tenia.- Les hice unos retratos bien bonitos a todos

Era un retrato de todas las colonias españolas junto con Antonio y Romano, muy reciente por lo visto.

-¡Hice varias copias! Una para cada sobrino mío, para España-nii-chan y para mi fratello. Oh, y una para mí.

-¿Y esta?-pregunto Prusia sacando un viejo oleo sobre tela de un niño rubio de ojos azules.-A este chico yo lo he visto.

-¡Es Sacro Imperio Romano!-Exclamo Feliciano agarrando la pintura antes de guardarla en el portafolio, un rubor se hacía presente en las mejillas del menor de los italianos.

-Pensé que ya no te gustaba el tipo ese- murmuro Romano mordiendo un tomate. El rizo todavía no cambiaba.

-Yo… ya no se-murmuro Feliciano mirando el portafolio

_Si veo al tipo ese me lo echo-_pensó Lovino en uno de sus ataques de hermano sobreprotector.

-¿Cuándo se van?

-En tres días

-¿Tan pronto?-exclamaron los latinoamericanos, unos sorprendidos y otros preocupados.

-Ore-sama les desea suerte, y recuerden, la mejor forma de crecer es conquistando países. Si no, pregúntenle como le fue al señorito Austria.

-¡Gilbert! En vez de darles ideas locas a los chicos haz algo productivo-Comento Antonio cruzándose de brazos.- Que con Francis tengo más que suficiente.

-¿El francés ya los traumo? Te dije que no hicieras esa fiesta de navidad.

-Ve~ ¿De qué están hablando, Onii-chan?-pregunto Feliciano curioso.

-Creo que hay que dejar a estos discutir por un rato-sugirió Miguel, y así todos los latinoamericanos y los dos italianos salieron de la cocina, Lovino parecía que no quería salir de la cocina pero finalmente salió. El español era muy volátil cuando de sus colonias se trataba, y era algo que el prusiano se aprovechaba de vez en cuando. A los cinco minutos los dos del Bad Friend Trío entraron a la sala, donde los que habían "huido" estaban "escondiéndose"

-¿Ya terminaron de pelear?-pregunto Romano cínicamente, mirando al español de reojo, estaba mirando como el rizo cambiaba lentamente de la forma de corazón a la forma regular. Dudaba mucho de que Antonio supiera lo del rizo. Solo se alegraba de que sus "hijos" no tuvieran _ese tipo de rizo. _

Antonio lo ignoro olímpicamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Feliciano. Miro alrededor de la estancia antes de suspirar-Chicos, vayan a sus habitaciones.

La voz seria que rarísimas veces utilizaba les dio la advertencia de que no deberían discutir con Antonio, y así los hispanoamericanos salieron de la sala, callados y muy confundidos.

-¿Qué crees que el tío Gilbert le hubiera dicho a mamá Anto?- murmuro Miguel preocupado, todos habían decidido irse a la habitación de Martin y Manu, la cual era muy espaciosa.

-Quien sabe pero lo que si se es que se desquitara con nosotros- contesto Pedro sentado a un lado de Itzel- Nunca le haría nada a Mamá Roma, eso lo sabemos.

-La cosa no está en que si lo hará o no-argumento Ana María- habría de preocuparnos en que fue lo que lo hizo enojar.

-Es que es rarísimo de que se enoje.- Comento Fernanda- Usualmente se trata cuando alguien se mete con nosotros o con Mama Lovi. Si no preguntémosle a tío Francis, o ese tipo Otomano o algo así.

-Pero lo que me trae preocupado es el hecho de que nos quiere mandar a América.- opinó Francisco rascándose el pelo.- debe de haber un motivo por el cual nos quiere embarcar a nuestros lugares de origen. Esto esta raro.

-Algo le habrá dicho el tío Gilbert, algo quizá esté pasando pero no nos quieren informar.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto Efraín.

-Ya lo sé Fer. No hay necesidad de que me lo digas.

-De acuerdo, ahora todos salgan de mi cuarto- grito Martin desde su cama- que no es centro de convenciones.

-Geniudo-murmuro Manu mientras que el resto salió a regañadientes.

Durante los siguientes tres días, la casa del español fue visitada por varias naciones, despidiéndose de Antonio y sus hijos, ya que en el transcurso del viaje Romano se iría a Italia. También se la pasaron empacando baúles y alistándose para el inminente viaje a América.

Irónicamente, se fueron en el mismo barco en el que se habían venido, hace ya muchísimos años, cosa que a mas de a uno no le dio gracia. El plan era ir dejándolos desde Argentina hasta México, navegando por las costas de Brasil. Primero dejaron a Martin, Manu, Julio, Miguel, Sebastián y Carlos en las costas de Chile, y de ahí se dirigieron a Centroamérica, para dejar a todos menos a Pedro e Itzel. A estos últimos los dejo en Campeche antes de que Antonio zarpara de rumbo a España.

Pero lo que no entendían fue que la última vez que vieron a Antonio fue en Campeche, de eso ya hace tres semanas. Romano estaba que no se la podía creer, y todos los latinoamericanos estaban atentos por noticias sobre el español. Lo más curioso fue que dos días después de que Antonio zarpara a España (supuestamente) el puerto de Campeche fuera atacado por piratas ingleses. Entre la migraña de Itzel, y las constantes cartas desde Italia y el resto de Latinoamérica ocupaban a Pedro casi todos los días. Lo más raro de los sucesos ocurridos fue cuando Alfred (de esto hace dos semanas y media) llego a su casa gritando a los cuatro vientos de que se independizó de Inglaterra, y le dio una lectura a su nueva constitución.

FLASHBACK

_-Yo opino que todos mis primos deberían independizarse también-comento Alfred después de que terminara de leer su constitución.-Pero así dejémoslo, excuse me, pero voy a visitar al resto de mis primos. Lindas tierras por cierto, Peter._

_-Que mi nombre es Pedro._

_Y así como llego, se fue, dejándole un mal sabor de boca a Pedro, pensando en varias posibilidades ahora que se entero que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra habían estado peleando. _

FIN DE FLASHBACK

De repente un agitado Jorge entro a su casa, Pedro estaba en la cocina, humedeciendo un trapo que traía, Itzel estaba cocinando.

-¡Pedro! ¡Itzel! Me encontré a Papá Toño en mis costas todo golpeado. Ya le avise a Fernanda y ella le va a dar aviso a todos allá en el sur. Efraín, Gregorio, Luís Ángel y Francisco están en mi casa. En cuanto se recupere planea en regresar a España. Nos pidió que no le dijéramos a Romano.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-murmuraron los dos mexicanos

-lo mismo dijo Francisco.

-¿Alguna noticia del atacante?-pregunto Pedro exprimiendo el trapo.

-No dice palabra

-Creo que iré contigo a cuidar de Papá Toño- Dijo Itzel seria, ella tenía sus suposiciones, pero no las quería decir hasta que Antonio las pueda comprobar.

-Igual yo-se apunto Pedro también. Se fueron los tres lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de Jorge en La Habana. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la mayoría de sus hermanos, Miguel, Julio, Manu, y Martin estaban ausentes.

-¿No deberían estar en su casa?-pregunto un Antonio golpeado y malnutrido cuando despertó, en el momento en el que Miguel y el resto llegaron a la casa de Jorge. -¿Dónde estoy? Es que se me olvido.

-En Cuba.- contesto Fernanda acercándose a la cama donde estaba Antonio.- Jorge te encontró varado en la costa. Desapareciste por tres semanas, Mamá Lovi ha estado muy preocupado.

-Necesitamos de que nos digas una cosa.-Dijo Itzel imitando a la costarriqueña.- ¿Qué paso y quien te hizo eso?

-No quiero… hablar de eso-dijo Antonio mirando sus manos.

-¿Fue Inglaterra?-pregunto Itzel cruzándose de brazos, Antonio alzo la cabeza para verla, el resto estaba confundido con la excepción de Pedro.

-Cierto, resultó que Alfred le declaro independencia a Arthur, y por lo visto, le ganó al cejudo.-dijo Pedro de repente- Aparte, dos días después de que te fuiste Campeche fue atacada, por piratas ingleses. Quizá te estaban buscando. Por lo que he estado oyendo, los piratas han estado atacando a muchos barcos tuyos, y muchas ciudades con puerto, y no solo en Nueva España, pero muchas islas del Caribe si mal no me dijeron.

-Solo… no hagan nada al respecto, y no le digan a Romano.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ustedes se me van a casa, y yo me iré a la mía, que yo me encargo de lo sucedido. Y ni una palabra a nadie sin mi consentimiento.

-Como usted diga- corearon todos, el horripilante tono de voz que Antonio tenia, y que toda la gente llega a temer cuando niños, la voz de un padre o una madre enojada con un deje de tristeza en la voz les hizo obedecer al español.

-Gracias-murmuro Antonio antes de que les pidiera (más amablemente) que regresaran a sus casas, que él estaría bien.

-Esto sí que estuvo raro, justo después de que Alfred se independizara…-Murmuro Ana María cuando cerró la puerta de la casa.-Arthur tuvo la necesidad de desquitarse con alguien.

-¿Tan mal he habrá ido al inglés?-se pregunto Miguel

-¿Qué se sentirá ser independientes?- se pregunto Itzel frunciendo el seño.

-Te apuesto de que Antonio se alegraría ya que tú te metes en problemas-comento Martin acercándose a su caballo

-Estás celoso de que yo hago casi todo lo que te gustaría hacer.

-Pero no todo- Dijo Martin medio confundido.

-porque a mí no me interesa Manu en ese modo-comento Itzel triunfante mientras Pedro la ayudaba a montarse al caballo.

-Hasta luego-dijo Pedro agarrando las riendas y se echaron a todo galope.


	7. Virreinatos e Independencia

N/A: Aqui esta! Un pequeño tributo para Mexico q hoy y mañana es su bicentenario! X3 En teoria es el grito de Dolores version Hetalia. Y este capi tambien va a dedicado A CADA UNO DE LOS PAISES QUE EN ESTE AÑO ES SU BICENTENARIO especialmente a Chile por peticion d Covel, quien me pidio q se lo dedicara tmb! ^^ Oh, y puse un one-shot sobre la batalla de Chapultepec desde el punto de Vista de Alfred, por si quieren leerlo!

**APH Latino**

**Virreinatos e independencia**

Decir que las colonias españolas no estaban sorprendidas por el drástico cambio que hubo desde que Antonio se los llevo a España sería una vil mentira, a pesar de que la vida en dichos virreinatos como en España no era tan diferente, ellos se dieron cuenta de la discriminación por parte de los españoles hacia los criollos, mestizos, mulatos e indígenas. Casi nada había quedado de las civilizaciones que habían existido ahí, solo ruinas. La desaparición de los tres imperios: Azteca, Maya e Inca, había afectado mucho a los habitantes, quienes poco a poco cambiaron al catolicismo, impuesto por los españoles. Los hermanos, antes cercanos se separaron para encargarse de su parte del virreinato, casi siempre quejándose de las injusticias que, según ellos, había en el modo de gobernar. Itzel se acerco con los asentamientos mayas que quedaban mientras que Pedro se encargaba de los españoles. El resto de los hispanoamericanos se acercaron a la gente e ignoraban a los virreyes. Pero lo más curioso fue que Manu se encontró con un país en su territorio.

-Cuéntame, Janequeo Chihuailaf, ¿hay algo más que reportar?-le pregunto Manu desde su escritorio, desde que conoció al pueblo Mapuche (Janequeo) era uno de los que más o menos tenían la idea de independizarse, al ver a su gente sufrir. Sabía que Pedro e Itzel probablemente se independizarían por ir en contra de la corriente y por sus pistolas, pero también por su gente al final de cuentas, y si nada raro pasa, el resto aceptara lo inminente. La pregunta es como se lo tomaría Antonio. Martín le había dicho que Papa Romano le había comentado que Tía Mimí (el apodo quedo) le había dicho a los dos de que esperaran sus independencias, pero como la mitad de lo que decía Martín usualmente era mentira y el resto lo inventaba, (eso se decía para ignorar al argentino), no hizo caso. Todavía miraba la carta que Pedro había redactado a todos, contándoles sobre sus planes de independencia, como planeaban iniciar ellos con la revuelta, para así evitar que los peores golpes de España sean dirigidos a Centro, Suramérica y el Caribe. La postdata de Itzel era clara y energética _Por favor quema la carta después de leerla, no queremos evidencia. Saludos, Itzel._

_-_que yo me encargo mientras te vas a Nueva España-dijo Janequeo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Manu jamás se había imaginado que esta chica de ojos y cabello negros, piel morena como la suya pudo haber sobrevivido a la conquista española, teniendo en cuenta las veces en las que Miguel o Itzel se quejaban de los destrozos que los españoles le habían hecho a todo lo que les relacionaba a sus abuelos.

-Gracias Jane, te debo una.

-No te preocupes, que para eso son los hermanos-dijo Janequeo sonriente, mientras se levanto de la silla enfrente del escritorio de su hermano, agarro la taza de café que estaba en medio del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Ten cuidado cuando vayas a la casa de Pedro e Itzel, nunca se sabe que puede pasar.

_Por ejemplo que Martin intente violarme de nuevo… _-Pensó Manu antes de desechar la idea antes de que se salara con mala suerte a sí mismo. Volvió a leer la fecha en la que se reunirían. _Septiembre quince, 1810. _Eso sería en tres días. Manu suspiró

Todavía estaba anonadado de que la Primera Junta de Buenos Aires no haya sido reprimida como las otras justas criollas que se habían dado por todo Sudamérica. Después de todas las fallidas, Martin logro mantener la que él había organizado. Pero Itzel y Pedro estaban planeando algo de gran magnitud, porque no solo veían por lo que ahora era México, pero también la mayoría de América del Centro. También estaban planeando en que si la guerra estallaba rápidamente en Nueva España, sería más fácil que el resto de los virreinatos hispanos le siguieran. A Manu le asustaba cuando Pedro o Itzel sacaban el guerrero que traían dentro, todas las estrategias eran bien revisadas, siempre manteniendo un segundo plan, refuerzos o dejar todo a la improvisación. Lo peor es que Catalina también parecía que era buena cuando de estrategias se trataba. Casi podía jurar que Romano había tenido una influencia en ellos, quizá preparándolos en cómo crear una mafia, pero eso se lo había enseñado a todos, así que no había nada que temer por ahora.

Afuera de su casa Miguel, Julio y Martín lo estaban esperando. Habían acordado irse juntos, en caso de que algo pasara en el camino. En todo el camino la tensión era notoria, Martín y Julio no iban discutiendo por saber quién era el hermano mayor (si Martin o Luciano), Miguel no tarareaba cono era su costumbre, y la flauta que siempre cargaba estaba en su bolsillo, Martin no intentaba que "fuéramos uno con el sol la luna y las estrellas".

A los dos días y ya estaban en la futura capital de México, todos se iban a reunir en la casa por unas últimas copas como colonias Españolas. La cosa parecía tensa cuando Pedro les abrió la puerta: Pedro no tenía esa sonrisa que molestaba a todos lo que le veían venir, ni los saludó con la ahora típica lista de groserías con la que se acostumbro a hablar. Itzel fruncía el seño, cosa poco habitual teniendo en cuenta de que estaba bebiendo el chocolate tal y como sus abuelos lo preparaban. El resto de los hispanos estaban sentados en la gran mesa de caoba que había en el comedor. Todos se saludaron rápidamente mientras que Pedro iba por unos tequilas.

-Se que a algunos de ustedes no les gusta, pero es lo único que he podido conseguir. El aguardiente lo tuvimos que vender.-se disculpó Pedro mirando las botellas.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre beber el día antes una reunión importante- dijo Salvador cuando le pasaron la bebida.

-un último trago antes de que todo se ponga patas para arriba- contesto Itzel bebiendo todavía su chocolate. –No sabemos lo que podría pasar mañana. Hoy recibí una carta de Antonio.

-Nos va a ir como en feria- exclamó Pedro bebiendo directamente desde la botella-Resulta que pasado mañana llega para visitarnos.

-Solo tendríamos que hacer la junta lo más pronto posible. ¿No?-comento Julio sin tocar el alcohol… por ahora…

-Existe el riesgo de que nos encuentre-Alegó Ana María jugando con el borde del vaso que contenía el tequila. El único que estaba bebiendo era Pedro, todos temían lo que podía pasar si se pasaban de copas de nuevo. Solo que esta vez sin Francis en la ecuación. Martin estaba peleando con Pedro ya que el mexicano lo estaba forzando a beber.

-Hay riesgos por todos lados, solo hay que enfrentarlos con la cabeza en alto-exclamó Martin golpeando la botella vacía de tequila que tenía en la mano. La voz se le arrastraba, haciendo su acento un poco gracioso.

-Así se habla Martí- dijo Pedro igual de pedo golpeándole la espalda a Martín. Solo en situaciones como esta (o cuando ellos tienen un enemigo en común) se toleraban e incluso no se peleaban.

-Lo mismo digo Pedrito.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente de tequila-dijo Itzel parándose y el resto se tomo el líquido rápidamente, para intentar quitarse ese mal sabor de boca que los aquejaba. Itzel los recogió rápidamente y los mando a acostar en los cuartos para invitados. Antonio al parecer había previsto algo como este tipo de reuniones cuando mando a construir las casas de los hispanos, ya que eran muy espaciosas, y se parecían a su casa a las afueras de Madrid.

Cuando despertaron al día siguiente Pedro les informo que la junta tenía que ser realizada en Dolores, Hidalgo, porque se les había complicado las cosas en la Ciudad de México. Por lo visto el virrey tenía unos asuntos pendientes con los _Desconsiderados hijos de Don Antonio_ que _por nada del mundo podían posponer. _Les dio la dirección de una parroquia y el nombre del cura antes de que fueran.

La verdad era que el virrey se las olía sobre los planes de los hijos de Antonio, y por lo que había oído estaba casi seguro de que la visita de los hermanos de Pedro e Itzel no era una simple visita familiar. Y para asegurarse de que sus maquinaciones fueran incorrectas (le gustaba su posición de virrey y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo a capa y espada) le iba a dar un interrogatorio a los dos mexicanos.

-¿Qué opinan de las revueltas por todos los virreinatos?-pregunto el virrey mirando a los dos hermanos, esperando algún signo de preocupación.

-A mi me recuerdan cuando hacíamos enojar a papá Toño-contesto Itzel intentando desviar la conversación- Como cuando le hicimos esa broma al Tío Francis.

-Casi entraba a modo Conquistador- agrego Pedro aguantándose la risa- pero Mamá Lovi lo paro cuando le preparo esa pasta bañada en salsa de tomate.

-¿Ustedes han visto a Antonio el Conquistador?-pregunto el virrey tartamudeando, había oído historias de la crueldad de aquellas épocas, pero jamás se había topado con alguien que lo ha haya visto en persona, y menos si estaban sonriendo mientras lo recordaban.

-Muy pocas veces, porque siempre se iba cuando le ponia asi.-Dijo Pedro serio.

-Y ahora que viene de visita, ¿no les preocupa que con tanta revuelta…?

-Sí y no. –Dijo Itzel mirándose las uñas- Nos preocupa TODA nuestra gente, pero podríamos hacer que Antonio se tranquilice… no es la primera vez que lo hayan tranquilizado cuando tiene esos problemas.

-Solo necesitamos tomates y una pintura de Mama Lovi.-agrego Pedro sonriente.- Eso o lo metemos en una corrida de toros. Usted elija.

_Estos están locos. He oído la increíble inmortalidad de Don Antonio, tendrá familia y todo pero… es obvio pero la cosa esta muy difícil. Estos chicos parecen tener la actitud de Don Antonio, siempre sonrientes, pero no implica que no tengan su "conquistador". Ser virrey es más duro de lo que pensé. _

-Si nos disculpa, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, ya que Antonio viene mañana y necesito ir por el mandado.

-Sí, sí, no se preocupen-dijo el virrey claramente nervioso.

-Lo mismo digo, Papá Toño no es tan malo, solo son supersticiones de los traumados.-Dijo Pedro golpeándole la espalda antes de abrirle la puerta a Itzel-Pero si fuera tu, no me preocuparía de lo que Antonio piense, y me encargaría de arreglar el broncón con lo de las clases sociales, que esa sí no te la perdonamos.

Pedro azotó la puerta cuando se fueron, antes de agarrar a Itzel para poder subirla al caballo y dirigirse a Dolores Hidalgo. Ellos esperaban que ahora sí, Antonio dejara de reírse de ellos cuando mencionaban libertad. Sabían que la cosa se había puesto seria cuando Francis empezó su revolución en contra de sus jefes, e incluso las tensiones entre Arthur y Alfred eran más notorias, casi podían jurar que volverían a iniciar una guerra entre ellos. Cosa que hicieron en 1812, y Francia se unió a la refriega.

Era de noche cuando los dos llegaron a Dolores Hidalgo, eran muy pocas las casas que todavía tenían las velas encendidas, Pedro dirigió el caballo hacia el centro de la ciudad, intentando recordar donde quedaba la casa que tenían en esa ciudad. Rápidamente encontraron la casa y entraron cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Che, ya era tiempo que llegaran-murmuro Martín cuando los vio entrar.

-no hay tiempo para peleas. El virrey no nos dejaba irnos-dijo Itzel sentándose en la última silla que quedaba, Pedro estaba cerrando las ventanas y cortinas, antes de acercarse a una puerta.

-La cocina los conduce a un callejón. Por si las dudas, escaparan por ahí.

-Para tu caballería-Dijo Luís Ángel poniendo los codos en la mesa-¿escapar?

-En caso de que nos encuentren-dijo Itzel severa, cruzada de brazos. A ella le había afectado mucho la diferencia entre clases sociales, y el hecho de ver a Antonio no hacer nada al respecto la enervaba.- Ustedes se tendrían que ir. En la boca del callejón están los caballos.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?-pregunto Fernanda alzando una ceja.

-No hay muchos lugares en donde escondernos…

-Aparte este es nuestro territorio y por nada del mundo tendríamos que andarnos escondiendo.

-Entonces empecemos antes de que se nos haga más noche-pidió Miguel. Todos empezaron a aportar sus ideas, nombrando gente que los ayudaría, planeando como reunir a la gente, y los planes sobre artillería y demás. Alrededor de la media noche las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a sonar en un tono alarmante. Todos se quedaron callados al oír como la genta salía de sus casas, y el cura empezaba a dar un discurso sobre independencia.

-Fuimos… descubiertos-murmuró Itzel sin poder moverse de su asiento. Todos lucían pálidos, se negaban a mirar la puerta, la incertidumbre los carcomía por dentro. Todavía había ruido en las afueras de la casa. Aporrearon la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Pedro, Manu, Jorge y Martin pusieron muebles enfrente de la puerta, Efraín y Sebastián guiaban al resto fuera de la casa, Itzel se puso junto a Pedro para ponerle un contra peso a quien sea que estaba intentando abrir la puerta.-Manu, Martín, Jorge… sálganse ahora- les pidió Itzel, la puerta ya estaba cediendo.

-¡Lárguense!-les susurro Pedro señalando hacia la cocina. Jorge saco al chileno y al argentino a empujones antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina. Lo que Pedro e Itzel no sabían era que todos se habían quedado ahí para ayudarlos si era necesario.

Al final la puerta es abierta y los dos mexicanos terminan en el suelo. En lo que Pedro asiste a Itzel a parase, Antonio ya había entrado a la casa, con una cara de rabia, decepción, tristeza y sobre todo enojo.

-¡Papá Toño!

-¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que está pasando afuera?-Dijo Antonio con una voz diferente, cualquier atisbo del Antonio alegre había desaparecido.

-¿No parece obvio? Estamos cansados de que tus jefes no hagan nada al respecto cuando se trata de nuestra gente-dijo Itzel con las manos en la cadera, el cabello que antes estaba en una elaborada trenza estaba ligeramente despeinado.

-¿Todavía con eso Itzel? Sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto-dijo Antonio en defensa.

-Pero todos te tienen miedo, todos te respetan, eres _Don Antonio el inquisidor y conquistador. _

-Eso no prueba nada.-Contesto Antonio.

-Por algo pudiste escapar de los piratas.

-Por algo nos conquistaste-exclamaron Itzel y Pedro, haciendo los mismos gestos- A nosotros y a nuestros hermanos.

-Todo estaba bien cuando vivíamos en mi casa-murmuro Antonio, dolor marcado en su voz.

-Porque no sabíamos lo que nuestra gente sufría-Prosiguió Itzel, dando un paso hacia Antonio.-Pensar que esos dolores de cabeza y de estomago que nos daban de niños era el sufrimiento de nuestra gente, mientras que la tuya vivía en el lujo. La herencia de nuestros abuelos ha desaparecido casi por completo. Te la has quedado. Has destruido su cultura. La del Imperio Azteca, Imperio Maya, Imperio Inca. ¡Hasta la de mi tátara-tátara-abuela Olmeca!

-¡Yo hago milagros para poder sostener a mi gente en el desierto! Me la paso semanas fuera de casa visitando los pueblos y ciudades, haciendo comercio pero ni con eso pueden. Y es lo mismo en los otros virreinatos, no hay forma de que la "nobleza española" nos pueda ayudar.

-Ya basta-murmuro Antonio

-En este momento, dos de los representantes del Virreinato de la Nueva España, después de hablarlo con todos los representantes de dicho virreinato, le declaran la independencia a España-Dijo Itzel mirando los ojos de Antonio.

-Esto es guerra-murmuro Pedro acercándose a Itzel.

-SE arrepentirán.-dijo Antonio sombrío, alzando su mano derecha en ademan de agarrarse algo de la cintura… ¿un arma quizá?

-¿Qué está pasando?-murmuro Ana María pegada a la puerta que conducía al callejón. Los chicos habían hecho que las chicas estuvieran más cerca de la salida, por seguridad. Manu y Martin estaban pegados a la otra puerta, relatando lo sucedido en susurros. Manu oía y Martin veía por el orificio para la llave.

-Conquistador…- se lo único que atino a decir Manu.

Una cachetada, algo golpeando el piso, algo incrustándose en la pared.

-Antonio cacheteo a Itzel, Pedro le lanzó una daga a Antonio-murmuro Martín forzando la vista.

-Una simple daga de obsidiana no les ayudara- les grito Antonio agarrando la daga de la pared.- Itzel no debería sufrir por una cicatriz en la cara, hermosa como sus hermanas. Ninfas, las llamo una vez Heracles. En cambio, un guerrero atesora las cicatrices. Cuentan historias de batallas pasadas.

-Hagan algo-murmuro Fernanda cuando todo se quedo callado. El grito que inmediatamente siguió les helo la sangre, era raro que Pedro gritara (tan alto porque siempre grita) y lo que les aterro fue cuando Itzel empezó a decir "por favor, no ni se te ocurra…. Solo es la cocina… no hay insurgentes ahí te lo juro…"

Se oyó otra cachetada y algo golpear otra cosa, Pedro lanzo un gemido. Efraín apunto a Miguel y a Julio. El peruano y el boliviano sacaron a sus hermanas de ahí, y las llevaron hacia los caballos.

-¡ANTONIO ALEJATE DE LA PUERTA!-Gritaron Pedro e Itzel, al mismo instante en que los que estaban todavía cerca de la puerta empezaban a alejarse la puerta se azoto y un aura negra empezó a llenar la sala.-CORRAN

-¡¿Ustedes también?-exclamo Antonio, sin sonrisa y una mirada que asustaría a Rusia, cuando vio quienes estaban en la cocina, quienes se echaron a correr rápidamente.- ¡Traidores! Todos ustedes… Sobre todo, ustedes-dijo apuntándole a Pedro e Itzel-Me encargare de que sean los últimos si no los únicos que no se independicen.

_Esto es guerra._


	8. Entre Naciones Te Veas

N/A: En mi opinion, este capitulo, comparado con el anterior, apesta. Yo me encargué de crear esta version del ending, espero q les guste! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! La verdad, el proximo es uno de mis favoritos... y me gustaria que me dieran ideas de lo que les gustaria que pasara en el fic, como que situaciones o que temas tratar. O que parejas preferirian. Porque tu opinion cuenta!

**APH Latino**

**Entre Naciones Te Veas **

El tiempo paso y los países hispanoamericanos se independizaron poco a poco, algunos tuvieron ayuda de otras naciones, pero la mayoría lo hicieron solos. Antonio había cumplido lo que les había dicho a los mexicanos. Después de once largos años, Nueva España había dado camino a lo que ahora era México, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua y Costa Rica. Todos sabían que de ahora en adelante las cosas ya no serian tan sencillas. Hubo problemas territoriales, y cualquiera que los viera ahora vería los grandes cambios que habían sufrido. Lo que les había parecido curioso fue que todos tenían un cabello que se salía de lugar, no demasiado rizo como el de Lovino, pero ahí estaba. Algunos les salían a la izquierda, a la derecha, en la frente, a un costado, al otro, e incluso uno doble como el de Heracles, pero no en la coronilla.

Pedro se estaba preocupando por la cercanía que Alfred había empezado a mostrar ni bien se independizaron. En 1838 se veían amenazados por Arthur, Antonio y Francis, pero al final Francis fue el único que peleo con ellos (por unos pasteles). Sobre decir que Francis fue derrotado, pero al final Pedro tuvo que pagarle los pasteles a Francis, pero la paliza que le dieron al francés nunca se les olvidaría. Después de eso cuando la gente de Alfred que se había establecido en lo que era Texas y empezaron a independizarse en 1845, confundió a Pedro, pero intentó arreglarlo. Sobre decir que Alfred lo venció, pero Pedro había puesto buena pelea. Luego llego a la ciudad de México en 1847, y tuvo que vérselas con Itzel y casi al final con Pedro. Lamentablemente perdieron y Alfred se adueño de Texas; Pedro ahora portaba una cicatriz que le separaba el puente de la nariz en dos.

Luciano ya vivía en América también, y para los 1822 se había independizado de Herminia de una forma más o menos pacifica. Para 1865, él, Martin y Sebastián (con apoyo del cejudo) estaban peleando con Carlos por parte de sus tierras. Luego en 1879 Manu se peleo con Miguel y Julio por las mismas razones.

En la casa de Gran Colombia vivían Catalina, Ana María, Francisco y José Luis de la Torre, quien representaba Panamá. En 1828 Miguel les declaró la guerra, pero para el año siguiente ya había terminado, y para 1830 Ana María y Francisco decidieron irse de la casa, el año siguiente, la casa de Gran Colombia (con solo Catalina y José Luís) se disolvió para dar paso a la Republica de Nueva Granada, que cambio a Confederación Granadina (1858-1863), a Estados Unidos de Colombia (1863-1886) y de ahí Catalina y José Luis se separaron para darle paso a los países de Colombia y Panamá.

De algún modo u otro, Alfred se hizo de los territorios que por años atrás Francis, Antonio y Arthur discutían. Se había acostumbrado a los lentes que le había quitado a Pedro, que adapto junto con las almohadillas que conformaban Oregón y las nuevas patillas que representaban la Luisiana, mientras que Mathew se había quedado con el otro par de lentes que representaban Quebec. Lo que jamás se había imaginado fue la creación de la Confederación, y que iniciara una guerra civil. Fue tan inesperado, que ningún latinoamericano supo cómo ayudarle, pero como estaban más concentrados en sus conflictos internos, y creían en que no había que meterse en asuntos ajenos, Alfred se las vio negras durante esos años.

En el otro lado del Globo, Antonio sufría, a pesar del dolor de que sus hijos le hayan declarado independencia, y para colmo Lovi hubiera decidido ir a cuidar de Feli, tenía sus problemas internos, sabía que ya no era el mismo de antes, y el perder a sus colonias lo había afectado mucho.

Por las tensiones en la gran familia Latina, los viernes negros ya no se hacían, solo esperaban a que las relaciones internacionales (y su orgullo) los dejara afrontar las consecuencias como se debía. Al final los latinoamericanos dieron el primer paso (a regañadientes) porque querían deshacerse de las tensiones que había en sus respectivos países. Así que invitaron a Antonio y se auto-invitaron a la casa de Pedro e Itzel (porque le quedaba cerca a Antonio y porque en Cuba la gente no les caía bien Antonio. O Alfred, pero esa es otra historia.).

-Me lleva, y con Porfirio sin cooperar no podre alimentar a los tragones de nuestros hermanos- murmuro Pedro haciendo unas cuentas.

-No hay tomates… necesitaremos mas arroz y pimientos…- enlisto Itzel mientras buscaba ingredientes en la cocina, dos trenzas con listones tricolores (verde, blanco y rojo) reposaban en sus hombros. Poco a poco oyeron como sus hermanos llegaban, abrían la puerta, subían las escaleras y (algunos) aventaban sus maletas en sus cuartos.- Hay chile extra…

-Che, ustedes son bien aburridos- exclamó Martin cuando se sentó en el sillón.

-¿A qué horas llega Antonio?-Pregunto José Luis. Todos habían decidido que después de las guerras de independencia que solo usarían títulos afectivos (como mami, papi y derivados) cuando el implicado este presente, o en extremo, cuando la emoción les agarre. (Eso será explicado en otro capi). Poco a poco todas las naciones hispanoamericanas estaban en la sala platicando o quejándose de sus situaciones o haciendo una que otra cosa.

-Todo ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve en este lado del mundo-dijo Antonio abriendo la puerta lentamente. El silencio inundo la sala.-Y ustedes han crecido, ¡denle un abrazo a su jefe!

Todos se miraron entre sí en un incomodo silencio.

-Ya veo-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa triste jalando su equipaje. Itzel lo abrazo tímidamente. Ana María, Fernanda y Catalina la imitaron.

-Es que como ellos se creen bien machos-dijo Itzel a modo de disculpa.

-No les vaya a arruinar su reputación como hombres- Continuó Fernanda con una risita.

-Traumados- comento Catalina rodando los ojos.

-Ni que fueran que- Agrego Ana María un poco cínica, pero con una gran sonrisa. Al final los chicos optaron por un "abrazo/palmada en la espalda" varonil.

De ahí tequila, cerveza y aguardiente pasaron por las manos de todos. No como Inglaterra, les costaba mucho trabajo emborracharse… eso o aparentaban bien.

-Cállate.

-Pero Itzel, las pruebas…

-Pruebas mi /&%$%#

-¡Lenguaje niñas!-Dijo Antonio riéndose, haciendo que Miguel tirara su caballito de tequila.

-Bola de alcohólicos, borrachos, hijos de su "#$%&=)(/&

-¡Pedro!

-¡¿Qué quieres?

-Ea ea, Catalina lo menea…

-¡NADIE BAILA ARRIBA DE MI MESA DE CEDRO!

-MARTIN ME VUELVES A TOCAR Y TE JURO QUE…

-NOO, MANU LO SIENTO

-¡Ese jarro se los regale hace unos años! ¡Y tú, idiota lo rompiste! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-Creer que extraño todo esto-murmuro Antonio mirando a sus hijos, ex-colonias pelear y charlar, o mejor dicho destrozar la sala de Itzel. Reconocía que desde que los había dejado en América a regañadientes, y desde que Lovino decidió irse a su país para cuidar a su hermano su casa era muchísimo más callada y vacía que nunca. A pesar de todos los problemas que a todos los presentes les aquejaban, se la estaban pasándola bien. Hasta que Pedro saco la guitarra y se la dio a Antonio para que la tocara.

-¿Y que cantamos?

-¡No llores por mí, Argentina!

-Esa canción no existe, Manu.-Dijo Antonio.

-¿A no?

-No.

-¿Y si inventamos la letra en lo que papá Toño toca la guitarra?-ofreció Miguel al ver que todos gritaban nombres de canciones al azar.

_Hey, hey Papá, dame vino._

_Hey, hey Mamá. ¡Hey, hey Mamá!_

_No puedo olvidar el sabor_

_¡De las empanadas que comimos ayer!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Somos Latinoamérica!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_Mira de cerca, es la tierra…_

_¿Quizá será la tierra?_

_¡Somos Latinoamérica!_

_Ah, con una pincelada, _

_Puedes ver un mundo maravilloso._

_¡GRITEMOS DE UNA VEZ!_

_¡LATINOAMÉRICA!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡Somos Latinoamérica!_

_¡Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra!_

_¡De repente ahí está la tierra!_

_¡Acuéstate, es la tierra!_

_¡Somos Latinoamérica!_

_Entre diferentes recetas,_

_Encuentro la que te fascinará._

_(Siempre y cuando no tenga mucho chile) (¡Exagerados!)_

_¡Un gran mosaico de culturas!_

_¡Latinoamérica!_

_¡Hermano, dame mis tacos!_

_¡De paso, hermana, pásame mi agua de horchata!_

_¡Abuelo, este juguete es genial!_

_Si, si chamaco_

_(¿Es para mí?) (¡No, es para mí!)_

_Aquí, aquí Papá, pásame el aguardiente. _

_Hey, hey Mamá. ¡Hey, hey Mamá!_

_No puedo olvidar el sabor_

_¡De las empanadas que comimos ayer!_

_Latinoamérica_

_Latinoamérica_

_Diverso Latinoamérica_

_Ah, con una pincelada_

_Puedes ver un mundo maravilloso._

_¡GRITEMOS DE UNA VEZ!_

_¡LATINOAMÉRICA!_

_¡LATINOAMÉRICA!_

_Ah, la familia más grande del mundo, _

_¡Te retamos a conocerla!_

_¡Latinoamérica!_

-Eso fue interesante-dijo Efraín cuando terminaron de cantar/gritar/desafinar la canción.

-Pero no mentimos en la canción.

-¿Por qué tienen que ser así de orgullosos?-pregunto Antonio a sí mismo. Vio como Ana María anotaba la canción en un papel. Santo Cielo.


	9. Primera Guerra Mundial

N/A:Aqui dejando otro capi. Me sorprendio que a muchos les gustara el capitulo pasado. Y a Flor, no me ofendo, pero la verdad se que no es la unica que se relaciona a Argentina, yo no sabia de la opera llamada así hasta que mi mama la mencionó hace un par de dias antes de que escribí ese capitulo, y solo la usé para poner un poco de Martín/ Manu XP Por cierto, va a ver mucho tango y Lovi-love con Toño en los proximos capitulos, pero no en este. Gracias por sus reviews. Y si, Covel, hay mucha historia para al rato, pero a mis musas no les gusta eso, es dificil escribir una historia cuando tienes que verificar que concuerde con la historia del pais. Cuando llegue al capi del 2010 ya necesitaré una trama, a ver que se me ocurre.

**APH Latino**

**Primera Guerra Mundial**

El nuevo siglo no vino con paz, Pedro e Itzel se encontraban en su Revolución en contra de su dictador. Pero lo que nadie se esperaba fue la muerte del Archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria y su esposa en Sarajevo, cosa que enojo a Roderich y a Elizaveta. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había estallado la Gran Guerra.

Poco a poco muchos países entraron a la guerra, pero Antonio se mantuvo neutral, por los sucesos recientes en su país. Fueron contados los países latinoamericanos quienes participaron en la guerra.

A pesar de que Alfred odiaba a Pedro y a Itzel por lo que el señor Villa estaba haciendo en las fronteras, el estadounidense visitaba a los dos mexicanos para molestarlos. Porque aseguraba que sus primos necesitaban un "Hero" por lo que recién habían vivido, pero sus primos del sur no pensaban lo mismo. Durante ese tiempo tanto Estados Unidos como México eran neutrales. Pero uno se uniría a la refriega.

-¡Pedro abre la puerta!

-¡¿Y yo por qué? Ni que fuera tu criado.

-¡Te dije que abrieras la puerta animal!

-¡Ya voy! Mujeres…- murmuro Pedro dirigiéndose a la puerta, solo rezaba que no fuera el gringo porque ya no aguantaban tanta idiotez junta. Abrió la puerta de un tirón- Alfred cuantas veces te he dicho que… Oh…

-Guten Morgen, Mexiko.-un rubio de ojos azules, serio, se encontraba en vez del (odioso) estadounidense. Pedro intento recordar que idioma era ese. Alemán. Recordó que había muchas familias de origen alemán en su parte del país. También se dio cuenta de que lo llamo con el nombre de su país. Solo sus jefes sabían de sus estatus.

-Guten Morgen, Deutchland. –Dijo Pedro, su alemán casi perfecto, sin contar con el acento- Pasa.

-¿Sabes alemán?-le pregunto el rubio a Pedro-Disculpe, soy Ludwig. Represento a Alemania.

-En ese caso yo soy Pedro Sánchez, soy México del Norte.-Se presento Pedro mientras dirigía Ludwig al comedor, donde sabía que estaba Itzel.- Y si, se alemán, deberías dejar de estudiar historia por un momento y tambien empezar con geografía.

-Porque México no tiene idioma oficial, ya lo sé.-Dijo Itzel oyendo lo que Pedro decía- Soy Itzel Sánchez. México del Sur.-Se presento cuando entraron al comedor, dejando su taza de chocolate en la mesa.

-Ludwig, soy Alemania.-Se presento nervioso. La actitud amable lo había desconcertado, después de oír las historias de las innumerables batallas que ellos y el resto de sus hermanos habían vivido, o mejor dicho el haber retado a España en su época de oro y haber sobrevivido.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle?-pregunto Pedro parándose a un lado de Itzel antes de que le señalara a Ludwig que se sentara y de recorrerle la silla a Itzel para que ella también se sentara.

-Venia a ofrecerles algo.-Dijo Alemania un poco intimidado por la mirada seria de Itzel. Se esperaría una por parte de Pedro, pero no de Itzel.-Mi jefe está planeando una guerra submarina, pero necesito mantener la neutralidad de Estados Unidos…

-¿De Alfred?-pregunto Itzel confundida, Ludwig solo asintió antes de seguir con la explicación.

-En caso de que el plan no funcionara, me gustaría que se convirtieran en mis aliados, y así atacar a Estados Unidos. De esa forma, si ganamos, podrían tener a Nuevo México, Arizona y Texas de regreso. También tienen la posibilidad de actuar como mediadores entre Japón y yo, si se le sugiere la idea a Japón.

-Hm… ¿Qué opinas Itzel? ¿Encargarnos de mas mocosos, con trabajos podemos con los treinta y dos que tenemos, y eso que unos son recién formados?

-Y sin contar el hecho de que Alfred se nos echa encima, yo no podre aguantar otro 13 de septiembre.-murmuro Itzel.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Pedro agarrando la silla de Itzel mientras fruncía el seño.

-Y nos estamos recuperando de la revolución.-Agrego Itzel- Ahora que Díaz esta en Francia, las cosas son tan diferentes.

-También está la cosa que sería como aliarnos con Austria. Y el señorito no me cayó muy bien que digamos cuando vino tan campante con el chico de Habsburgo.*

En lo que Pedro e Itzel lo meditaban, Ludwig miraba alrededor de la estancia. Una pintura le llamo la atención, una pintura familiar, vieja, donde se encontraba la familia de España, justo antes de que fueran a América. De repente tocaron la puerta e Itzel se paro rápidamente a abrirla, la falda susurrando por el movimiento. Ludwig ignoro eso antes de ver dos rifles cruzados y las carrilleras con balas.

-Son de Itzel, la muy tonta se alisto de Adelita durante la revolución.-dijo Pedro.

-¡Pedro, ven aquí!

-¿¡Que quieres!

-¡Solo arrea tu /&%$ aquí!

-¡No me hables así / (&&%$!

Pedro se sorprendió al ver quienes habían llegado a su casa: Arthur y Alfred.

-¿Con esa boca besan a su madre?-pregunto Arthur a modo de regaño.

-¿Cual de todas? ¿Mama Anto o Mama Lovi?

-¿Esta Alemania aquí?-pregunto Alfred con un tono serio, uno que Arthur nunca había oído, y que los hermanos Sánchez oyeron una vez en el castillo de Chapultepec. Itzel asintió, Arthur se abrió paso.

-¡Eso es allanamiento de morada! ¡Sálganse de mi casa!-grito Itzel siguiendo a los dos países de habla inglesa.

-¿De qué se trata esto?-Dijo Pedro entrando al comedor, donde se encontraba un Arthur apuntándole a Ludwig, quien lucía tranquilo, con una pistola, mientras que Alfred hacia el ademan de agarrar una pistola de su cinto. Itzel descolgó uno de sus rifles y lo cargo antes de apuntar a Arthur. Pedro había logrado inmovilizar a Alfred.

-¿Están apoyando a Alemania?-les espeto Alfred desde el piso.

-No.

-¿Están de parte de los Aliados?-pregunto Ludwig alzando una ceja.

-Tampoco-dijo Itzel- Sera mejor que se vayan de mi casa antes de que te pase una bala entre esas cejas, Arthur. Yo no tolero allanamiento de moradas de ningún tipo.

-¡Itzel! ¿Me prestas un poco de azúcar?- entro Efraín desde la cocina. Se oyó un disparo.- ¿Qué &%$ está pasando aquí?

-Efraín, haznos el bendito favor de llamar al resto, nos vemos en tu casa.-le ordeno Pedro. Efraín solo asintió y salió de la casa. Hubo un segundo disparo por parte de Itzel.

-Se salen de mi casa. AHORA-dijo Itzel ahora apuntándoles tanto a Ludwig como a Arthur. Pedro saco su daga antes de acercarse y apuntarla al cuello de Arthur, así dejando a Alfred suelto, mientras que al mismo instante Itzel le apuntaba a Ludwig antes de sonreír.- lo lamento, Ludwig, pero me temo que no podremos aceptar tu oferta. Inglaterra, eso no implica que seamos aliados. Nuestra posición es puramente neutral. Así que se me largan.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Alfred. No voy a permitir que mi casa se convierta en campo de batalla. Al menos de que seas neutral, te pido que te salgas.-Contesto Pedro abriendo la puerta. Uno por uno, Arthur, Alfred y Ludwig salieron de la casa seguidos por una Itzel metida en su papel de Adelita.

Tal como vinieron, se fueron. Cinco horas después tenían a todos los latinoamericanos en la casa de Efraín, ya que Itzel se horrorizó al ver los impactos de bala que había hecho ella en su casa y Pedro no quería que algo peor sucediera, como Rusia apareciera con su grifo. O el General Invierno.

-A mi me sacaron un buen susto-comento Efraín agarrando su taza de café. Todos estaban presentes más Antonio quien había decidido visitar a Miguel.

-Y creer que ese loco de las hadas entro tan campante a mi casa, debería mandarle la Catrina para que aprenda.- murmuro Itzel con OTRA taza de chocolate.

-Creo que era demasiado obvio.- Dijo Catalina- Ludwig quería la alianza para que así se le hiciera más sencillo infiltrarse a Estados Unidos.

-Claro como se consideran el nuevo estado de la unión Americana- dijo Luis Ángel cínicamente. Si las miradas matasen, Itzel ya lo hubiera matado en ese instante.

-Bueno ¿y cómo es Ludwig?-pregunto Jorge- ¿De qué se las gasta?

-Es rubio, ojo azul. Me recordó a la pintura que Tía Ita nos había enseñado antes de que dejáramos España.-dijo Itzel con un tenue rubor.

-¿La del Sacro Imperio Romano?-pregunto Antonio sentándose mejor.

-Si uno se fija bien en la historia y la geografía, Alemana se ubica en los antiguos terrenos del Sacro Imperio Romano.-Dijo Miguel antes de continuar tocando su flauta.

-No puedo esperar que todo esto termine-murmuro Antonio mirando la taza de café que Catalina había preparado.- Me preocupa Lovino, creer que anda en el campo de batalla sin Oyabun para ayudarle…

-Vas a ver que está bien, es Papá Roma de quien estamos hablando.-Dijo Manu.

… los grillos sonaban desde el patio, anunciando la lluvia…

-Lo sentimos-dijeron todos mientras que Antonio se cubría la cara con sus manos.

-¿Y cómo están Roderich e Elizaveta?-pregunto Martin como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Él de seguro está tocando su piano mientras que Elizaveta mueve las tropas.-Dijo Pedro ignorando su taza de café, un deje de enojo en su voz, Martín bailaba mentalmente, había hecho que Pedro se volviera a enojar.- No me sorprendería que después de la guerra de divorciaran.

-no digas eso, Pedro. Yo opino que el divorcio es traumático-comento Fernanda mirando su café.

-Depende del modo en que lo veas-dijo Antonio con un suspiro- Roderich es un…

-estirado-aportó Itzel

-Y siempre se queda con lo mejor, por eso se quedo con vuestra Tía Ita en vez de vuestra Mamá Lovi.-dijo Antonio- Luego esta lo de Herminia… Recuerdo cuando aún era el Imperio Español, y me encargaba de todo lo de vuestra tía. Pero se termino, éramos dos hermanos poderosos, pero al final le devolví sus tierras. Luego llego Francis, y su enano Bonaparte y todo se me vino abajo.

-Historia es complicada- comento Francisco. El resto solo asintió.

-Te apuesto a que después de la Gran Guerra algún país entra en depresión-Aposto Pedro.

-En ese caso, yo digo que habrá otra guerra como esta-comento Itzel- las relaciones exteriores se deterioraran con esta guerra, y como los ganadores traerán los humos en la cabeza y los perdedores buscaran venganza… a ver si el mundo podrá con otra pelea como esta.

-no sean pesimistas, que me estropean el café-dijo Ana María dándole un sorbo a su café.

_Maximiliano de Habsburgo, era Austriaco, y "llegó" a ser Emperador de México ya que uno de los partidos politicos (en aquellas épocas eran dos) queria imperialismo como forma de gobierno. O algo por el estilo, al final el y su esposa Carlota, regresan a Austria. _

_Voy a darme el lujo de explicar. Alemania habia intentado contactar telegraficamente a Mexico para formar una alianza, pero los ingleses que se encontraban en Estados Unidos interceptaron el telegrama, y fue uno de los motivos por los cuales Alfred entró a la Primera Guerra Mundial. Casi toda Latinoamerica no habia participado en esta guerra. Todos se mantuvieron neutrales al parecer. Como Oyabun. XD Tambien, yo apoyo la teoria de Alemania=SIR _


	10. Segunda Guerra Mundial

**N/A: **Gracias por sus reviews! Y la persona q insiste en q Mexico solo deberia ser uno, tranquilamente te digo es mi historia y punto, no se porque te empeñaste a leer todo el fic si tanto t disgusta el hecho de que tengo a Pedrito y a Itzelita. No voy a cambiar nada, asi q calmado/a. Si no entra en tu linda cabecita q Mexico es tan diverso q hay la posibilidad en que haya dos representaciones en vez de una, ya no es mi culpa. Y no digas que la idea es idiota, porque tanto me ofendes a mi como a mis personajes y por ende a Mexico. Ahora, este capi esta fuertemente basado en hechos reales, solo me dedique a modificarlo. despues de esto, adoré a España muchisisisimo mas XD A pesar d que Himaruya insista q se la paso haciendo flores de papel durante la segunda guerra mundial.

**APH Latino**

**Segunda Guerra Mundial**

Después de la Gran Guerra, Antonio se las vio negras en su casa, sabía que las cosas estaban tensas, pero al verse en medio de la gran guerra creada en su casa fue su acabose. Si por él fuera, se hubiera ido a Italia por Lovino, para así visitar a sus hijos al otro lado del mundo, e ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Pero era su deber como nación estar ahí presente mientras oía los dos lados de la confrontación discutir.

Cuando la guerra civil de España termino, lo impensable (para algunos) sucedió. La segunda guerra estalló, sin aviso y sin poder hacer algo.

Como en la primera guerra, tanto Antonio como los sus hijos intentaron ser neutrales. Pero la segunda guerra mundial fue mucho peor que la primera, había tantos bandos, primero estaba el eje, luego los aliados, los comunistas, los neutrales, que uno tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus opiniones.

Durante esta guerra, Lovino se la paso en España, mientras que su fratello estaba en Alemania, pero lo que no le gustaba a Lovino era el hecho de que el también tenía que ir a Alemania para muchas cosas, no le gustaba que Feli cargara con el peso de la guerra. Antonio no podía hacer nada, todavía recuerda esa reunión con el alemán a inicios de la guerra.

Antonio había platicado con su jefe antes de esa reunión, y ya habían escogido sus posiciones en cuanto a la guerra. Los líderes de las naciones discutirían en una sala de juntas aparte de donde Antonio y Ludwig negociarían.

-Ya sé que es lo que me vienes a ofrecer… Solo dime si Romano no te forzó a hacerlo-dijo Antonio después de una breve introducción. Ludwig solo alzo una ceja y negó. Antonio suspiro un poco más tranquilo, sabía que Lovino nunca haría eso, pero uno nunca sabe.

-¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto?

-Mi jefe y yo hemos decidido que aquí se están disputando tres guerras. 1.- La del Eje contra la URSS. 2.- La del Eje contra los Aliados. Y 3.- La de Japón contra Estados Unidos. En la primera, estoy a favor del Eje, pero en la segunda me mantendré neutral. En cuanto a la tercera, tendré que apoyar a Alfred.

-¿No hay forma de que cambies de idea?

-Me temo que no.- Dijo Antonio completamente serio.

-¿Qué hay de tus hijos?-pregunto Ludwig. Intentando olvidar lo que había pasado durante la primera guerra.

-Me gustaría que no se metieran en la refriega-dijo Antonio rascándose la barbilla- Pero ya están grandecitos para tener a sus padres diciéndoles que hacer o no. Ellos saben eso, y Lovino también lo sabe. Me sorprende que me preguntaras ¿Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle la madre de mis hijos ahora que es tu aliado?

-No estoy en buenos términos con el-murmuro Ludwig. Antonio se paro y se despidió de Ludwig rápidamente, planeando llamarle a Martin para que le dijera a Catalina para avisarle a todos sobre lo sucedido.

Después de eso, Antonio hizo sus respectivas llamadas antes de irse a su nueva casa. El antiguo castillo donde una vez había vivido junto con Lovino y todos sus hijos había sido quemado durante la guerra civil. Se alegro de que Romano le ofreciera su casa en Italia para guardar sus cosas cuando los rumores sobre quemar el castillo empezaron a surgir. Era obvio que alguno de los líderes políticos de España lo hizo. La casa nueva lucia mas como una mansión que como un castillo, pero todavía se ubicaba en la misma colina donde estaban los restos del castillo. Se alegro que su huerto de tomates siguiera intacto después de tantos siglos.

Era diciembre del 41 cuando hubo unos porrazos en la casa de Pedro e Itzel. Era raro ya que era demasiado tarde para visitas, teniendo en cuenta que pasaban el invierno alejados de la ciudad.

-¡Yo abro!-exclamo Itzel a sabiendas de que Pedro estaba descansando después de que le dio por ser carpintero.- ¿Quién es?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Alfred al borde del desmayo, sangrando profusamente de un costado.

-Oh por Dios, no te preocupes primo. ¡PEDRO! ¡LLAMA A LA FAMILIA! ¡TAMBIEN A MATTHEW! ¡EMERGENCIA FAMILIAR!

-Itzel… bombas… Pearl Harbor… yo…

-No hables, tengo que curarte eso-le dijo Itzel arrastrando al caído héroe hacia el sillón. Pedro bajo rápido las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué (/&% paso aquí?-Pregunto Pedro mientras agarraba el teléfono y empezó a hacer llamadas. Itzel había traído varias cremas y ungüentos para curar a Alfred, un poco de alcohol, algodón, vendas, y un té para calmar los nervios de Alfred.

-Muy bien primito, tendré que desinfectar las heridas-dijo Itzel antes de pedirle a Pedro que se acercara para quitarle la daga de obsidiana que traía colgando en su cinto. Con la daga le cortó las ropas a Alfred.

-¡ARDE! ¡IT STINGS LIKE HELL!

-No grites Alfred.-le pidió Itzel blandiendo el algodón remojado en alcohol.

-Todos ya vienen en camino, también le llame a Ben y Matthew. ¿Quieres que…?

-¡IGGY! ¡QUIERO IGGY!

-Este nos sale más caro que un hijo tarado en Harvard.-murmuro Pedro antes de que hiciera una última llamada a Inglaterra. Quince minutos después de que se hicieran las llamadas veintitrés naciones más entraban a las casa en los bosques cerca del DF. (Distrito Federal).

-¡Entonces si es cierto!-exclamo Matthew abrazando a Kumajiro-¡Lo que paso!

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Ben sentado a un lado de Efraín.

-Japón bombardeó Pearl Harbor- Dijo Arthur- Al parecer hirió considerablemente a Alfred

Todos los latinos lo vieron incrédulo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin inmutarte?-le pregunto Luciano sentando a un lado de una ligeramente ruborizada Itzel.

-Créeme, cuando has vivido tanto como yo, te insensibilizas a este tipo de situaciones.

-Lo dice el tipo que ataco mis puertos y secuestro a papá.-Dijo Itzel mientras revisaba los vendajes de Alfred.

Esos tiempos los deje atrás.

-Después de que terminaste con todo mi ron-murmuro Jorge

-nos estamos desviando del tema-dijo Manu después del incomodo silencio.

-En cuanto Alfred le declare la guerra a Japón, yo hare lo mismo- dijo Fernanda antes de sonreírle a Alfred.

-Igual aquí-dijo Jorge sin mirar al estadounidense.

-Voy a cortar todo contacto con los del eje-murmuro Ana María

El resto se veían entre sí, antes de excusarse diciendo que intentarían influenciar a sus jefes para apoyar a Alfred.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe

-¡Oí lo que paso en Hawái!-exclamo Antonio entrando a la sala. Arthur rodo los ojos al ver la actitud de padre que Antonio había tomado. Se acerco a Alfred, Pedro se movió para que Antonio se sentara entre Alfred y Arthur. -¿Cómo estas güero?

-Mejor, estas pomadas si me han servido. Ya no duele tanto- murmuro Alfred acomodándose en el sillón. Estaba sorprendido por la actitud de los latinos. A pesar de las peleas entre ellos, seguían actuando como una familia muy unida. Alfred pudo sentir una pequeña punzada de envidia y celos.

-Esta me la trajo Miguel, es buena para las heridas sangrantes-dijo Itzel guardando las botellas y frascos en la cocina.

-Vas a ver, una taza de café de Catalina y te sentirás como nuevo-Comento José dándole un sorbo al café que él tenía.

-I'm sorry… por molestarlos a estas horas-dijo Alfred quedamente.

-No hay necesidad de disculparte-dijo Pedro sonriéndole a su primo del norte- somos familia ¿o no?

-Right….

-no seas pesimista. Ándale, que te hare una hamburguesa si tu quieres-dijo Itzel parándose

-¡De paso trae el pan dulce que compramos!-dijo Pedro antes de reír del gesto que Itzel le hizo con las manos.

Al final tuvieron una cena, para alivianar al estadounidense de los problemas que tendría que afrontar el día siguiente.

Después de esa imprevista cena, Alfred decidió que no dejaría que por culpa de él, el lado latino de su familia sufriera tanto durante la guerra. De todos modos, el era un héroe. Al ver la solidaridad de sus primos para con él lo hizo pensar en la familia que siempre soñó.

La guerra continuo y Alfred solo veía impotente como los del Eje atacaban tanto los barcos estadounidenses como los mexicanos, venezolanos y colombianos. También como, poco a poco, todos sus vecinos del sur deciden cortar todo contacto con los del Eje, o le declaran la guerra a Alemania, o Japón, o al trío del Eje.

Los ataques entre ambos bandos parecían ser cada vez más desesperados. Con la inesperada (para algunos) traición de Romano, los aliados se encontraron con la ventaja de ganar la guerra. Solo faltaba acabar con el pequeño samurái/otaku/nación. Pero de eso ya se encargaría Alfred.

En Europa toda batalla había terminado, pero el conflicto entre Japón y Estados Unidos continuaba, hasta que un harto Alfred decidió bombardear con bombas nucleares a dos ciudades japonesas.

-Se te paso la mano Alfred-dijo Pedro cuando se encontró al estadounidense en un bar. –Digo, ¿bombas nucleares? Eso dejara en coma al pobre Kiku…

-Ni tan poor Kiku. ¡Recuerda el Pearl Harbor!

-Y lo recuerdo, Alfredo, pero también no te dejes llenar de rencores…

-Resentment? Ha!

-Dije rencores no resentimiento…

-Whatever-dijo Alfred bebiendo otra cerveza. Pedro hizo lo mismo con su tequila.-Sabes Peter. A mí no me gustan las guerras…

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Pedro sorprendido por la sinceridad de su primo.

-¡Manu mira! ¡El boludo está tomando con su primo!-Martin había entrado al bar jalando a un pobre chileno del brazo.

-¡It´s Marty and Manuel!-exclamo Alfred en inglés, cosa que enojo a sus tres primos de habla hispana.

-Odio cuando dice mi nombre en inglés-murmuro Manu sentándose a un lado de Pedro.

Mas alcohol fue repartido y al final terminaron arrastrándose a la casa de Pedro que tenía en esa ciudad.


	11. Nuevo Milenio  ¡Omake!

N/A:Un poco de comedia para alegrarnos el dia. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. La verdad no se porqué lo escribí pero lo hecho esta hecho y no quiero hacer otro capitulo de otra cosa por el momento. La cuenta regresiva era en español porque no se antojaba contar en francés.

**APH Latino**

**Nuevo Milenio**

Manu quería correr por su vida.

El Tío Francis había planeado una "magnifique" fiesta de fin de milenio e invito a todo el mundo. LITERALMENTE. Y que había alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

También se le olvido que la mitad de, si no todos, los invitados estaban locos.

Ahorita se encontraba escondido debajo de una mesa (gracias al cielo las mesas tenían manteles largos) huyendo de Martín, quien insistía en recibir su "beso de buena suerte para el próximo milenio". Estúpido Alfred con sus estúpidas tradiciones inventadas.

Desde su ubicación pudo escuchar español siendo hablado con un acento argentino marcado por el alcohol antes de que uno con acento del norte de México (igualmente alcoholizado) le contestara. También se oyeron unos gritos tanto en italiano (De parte de Romano Vargas) como en alemán (cortesía de Ludwig). La grandísima casa de Francis tenía una esplendorosa "vue" hacia la torre Eiffel, y había que admitir que la vista era todo un encanto fotográfico.

Ya se podía imaginar la cosa: el Tío Heracles platicando amenamente con Kiku, Elizaveta con su cámara seguida por MeiMei, Papá Toño molestando a Mamá Lovi, mientras que Tía Ita platicaba con el nuevo integrante de la familia Tío Ale a.k.a. Alemania, Francis molestaba a todo lo que se moviera, sin ropa y una rosa para cubrir sus regiones vitales, mientras que Arthur venia vestido de mesero… con solo el mandil y el cuello; sus hermanas se estarían peleando por saber quién sería la nueva Miss Universo, Iván y Yao estaban probablemente corriendo de Natalia, a sus hermanos haciéndole competencia a Gilbert, Dinamarca y Finlandia en una competencia de bebidas. Sabía que de cierto modo Martin había hecho que Pedro lo ayudara en su búsqueda. Manu volvió a maldecir a quien sea que le dio la mezcla de tequila con vodka y una margarita tanto a Pedro como a Martin.

-¡AJA! TE ENCONTRE-exclamo Martin mientras Pedro alzaba la mesa que escondía al chileno.

-¡SUELTAME!-grito Manu cuando fue descubierto y abrazado por su argentino favorito (aunque él no lo admita)

-L'amour est puissant (El amor es poderoso)

-¡FRANCIS SUELTAME WINE BASTARD!-Grito Arthur cuando el francés le abrazo por la espalda de repente.

-¡UNIDOS NO NOS MOVERAN!-empezaron a cantar todos los países de habla hispana que estaban borrachos, con la única excepción de Manu y Martin.

-¡Falta un minuto para el nuevo milenio-aru! ¡Un minuto-aru!- Grito Yao buscando a su familia para darles buena suerte.

-¡Iggy! ¡Iggy! ¡El mundo se acaba!-Alfred abrazo al británico, de paso le golpeo a Francis para que soltara a Arthur, quien estaba petrificado con la escena.

-idiota supersticioso-murmuro el británico.

-El burro hablando de orejas-dijo Itzel pasando por ahí, jugando con un collar que tenia diferentes semillas, sobre todo uñas de gato (un tipo de semilla) y ojos de venado (otro tipo de semilla).

-Lo dice la que no sale de la casa sin sus collares

-¡DOCE!- El comentarista de la tele (la cual estaba en la estación española por una extraña razón) empezó a contar mirando el gran reloj que había detrás de él.

-No lo puedo creer Su-san. Ya vamos en los años dos mil.-exclamo Tino casi sobrio a pesar de haber tomado mas alcohol que el resto, pero de todos modos la voz se le arrastraba. El silencioso sueco solo atino a abrazar a su "esposa" antes de llevarlo a uno de los balcones.

-Mhm…

-¡ONCE!

-¡Vamos Iggy!-le jalo Alfred el brazo una, y otra y otra vez.

-No- se negó rotundamente el cejudo, sin mirar a los ojos de corderito degollado que tenia Alfred.

-Antes del fin del mundo…. ¿pwease Enwland?

-Bloody brat… de acuerdo…

-¡YAY!

-¡DIEZ!

-Esto está mejor que la fiesta del año pasado-murmuro Elizaveta sumergida en su mundo de yaoi fangirl.

-Porque el año pasado no todos habían venido-contesto MeiMei sonriente.

-¡NUEVE!

-Todos tengan listo su lista de deseos para el nuevo milenio-grito Dinamarca mientras que Noruega solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Y mis uvas?-pregunto Itzel buscando la taza llena de uvas.

-¡OCHO!

-¿Me lo podría explicar de nuevo, Heracles-kun?-pregunto Kiku mirando la taza con doce uvas verdes, evitando la tentación de cómeselas en ese preciso instante

-Comemos… doce uvas… representando los… meses del año…- le empezó a explicar Heracles agarrando una taza del mesero que había caminado por ahí, con una gracia increíble, solo que a paso de tortuga.

-Entiendo…-murmuro Kiku mirando las lentas acciones del griego

-Con cada uva… que comas tienes… que pedir un deseo… o tener un… propósito de año nuevo… que planeas cumplir…

-¡SIETE!

-¡DOITSU! ¿Estás vistiendo…?-le preguntó Italia antes de ruborizarse y mirar si su hermano se encontraba cerca.

-¿Vistiendo que, Italia?-pregunto Ludwig dejando su tarro de cerveza en una mesa. (N/A: Hago versos sin esfuerzo)

-¡Los calzones rojos que te di en navidad!-Dijo Feliciano alegremente cuando vio a España-nii-chan y su Nii-chan acercarse a una de las varias puertas que claramente llevaban a un cuarto, pero Romano se paró en seco antes de decirle algo al español, quien solo asintió y se paro enfrente de la dichosa puerta.

-C-claro… q-que s-si…-Ludwig se sonrojo levemente al comentario

-¡Ve~! ¿Quieres los míos también?

-¡ITALIA!-para este momento el sonrojo de Ludwig le hacía competencia a las luces navideñas

-¡SEIS!

-¡El awesome Ore-sama está listo para el nuevo milenio! Kesesesesese….

-Exagerado-dijo Roderich rodando los ojos…

-Callare señorito, o me encargare de que atacar tus regiones vitales de nuevo-dijo Prusia agarrando a Mariazell.

-¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO!- exclamo Hungría apareciendo de la nada blandiendo un sartén, que termino estrellado en la cabeza del albino.

-¡CINCO!

-Me encargare de que en este milenio, todos sean uno con la Madre Rusia-murmuro Iván- Kolkolkolkolkol…

Tres mesas detrás de Iván.

-Me encargare de que en este milenio, Iván sea todo mío… seremos uno… cásate, cásate, cásate…- Natalia había vuelto a las andadas.

-¡CUATRO!

-¡Idiota entomatado suéltame!-Se quejo Romano todavía parado enfrente de la puerta que Antonio insistía en abrir

-No hasta que sea dos mil…- recitaba Antonio como un mantra, cosa que hacia sonrojar a Romano como un tomate jugoso.

-¡que me sueltes!-Se volvió a quejar el italiano sureño

-Vamos Romano, te daré muchos tomates…

-mph…. –se cruzo de brazos ante la sugerencia-pero que sean buenos tomates

-¡TRES!

-Que emoción…-Alguien dijo abrazando a su oso de mascota

-Disculpa pero… ¿Quién eres?-le pregunto el oso

-soy Canadá… ¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es Kumajiro.

-un gusto.-le dijo el canadiense con una sonrisa

-Igualmente.

-¡DOS!

-L'amour esta flotando en el aire-murmuro Francis sobrevolando la zona donde todos miraban la Torre Eiffel esperando los fuegos pirotécnicos.-cuanta gente, cuantas parejas, cuantos _solteros en espera de mon amour._

Los que estaban alrededor de él empezaron a alejarse disimuladamente antes de que Gilbert se le pegara y le murmuraba algo… un maléfico plan.

-Recuerda, Francis. En la casa de Antonio la navidad termina hasta el seis de Enero… También en la de tus sobrinos…

-Oui, oui.- Asintió el francés ignorando el frio que sentía por el momento, recordando que no encontraba a su hijo canadiense

-¡UNO!

-Y para este año voy a querer un poni rosa, ROSA, Liet, osea, no café, no negro, pero rosa, rosa palo.- Comento Polonia hablando a mil por hora, un pobre lituano sentado a su lado, agradeciéndole a todos los cielos que Iván estaba del otro lado de la estancia.

-pero… no hay ponis rosas Feliks.

-Y como, va a combinar con mi casa. ¿No crees que es, como, que genial?

-lo que digas Feliks, lo que digas… -Asintió Toris resignado a las extravagancias de su amigo.

-¡FELIZ NUEVO MILENIO!

Uno por uno, las parejas empezaron a besarse mientras que el resto comía sus uvas o murmuraba sus propósitos para este nuevo año y milenio.

-¡NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

-Idiota-corearon todos mirando a Alfred quien solo sonrió y saco una hamburguesa de quien sabe dónde.

-Que bueno- dijo Pedro pasando un brazo por los hombros del estadounidense.- porque todavía nos queda el 6-6-6, el 9-9-9 y el fin del calendario maya

-¿D-de que h-hablas P-Pedro? –tartamudeó Alfred ante la tenebrosa y borracha voz de su primo mexicano

-Del fin del mundo…

-¡IGGY SALVAME!-Grito Alfred saltando a los brazos de Arthur

-Juan Pedro Santiago Oswaldo Tiburcio Sánchez de la Torre Cadena López Rodríguez. No asustes a tu primo-le regaño Antonio quien estaba a punto de entrar al tan codiciado cuarto con su tomate italiano también conocido como Lovino Romano Vargas.

-El nombre esta largo…-murmuro nadie en particular… esperen, creo que era Canadá.

-Pero…-se quejo Pedro haciendo un pucherito

-¡Sin peros!-dijo Antonio haciendo pasar a Lovino a la habitación.

- hijo de tu (/&%$"#$%&/(/&%$# -murmuro Pedro alejándose de sus padres.

-¡PEDRO!

-Sale, yo chito, yo chito.-dijo Pedro saliendo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo! Ven aquí en este instante-vociferó Lovino desde el cuarto.

-Tenemos unos padres pervertidos-murmuro Miguel ignorando a su Tío Francis bailar alrededor de la estancia regalándole flores a las chicas y coqueteando con los chicos y chicas.- Retiro lo dicho. Tenemos una FAMILIA pervertida.

De repente hubo un alboroto del otro lado de la sala

-¡EA EA LOS CHICOS LO MENEAN!- alguien (probablemente Elizaveta) empezó a gritar cuando vio el baile que unos cuantos borrachos (de los cuales no diremos nombres, pero si nacionalidades) chilenos, argentinos, alemanes, italianos, franceses, daneses, coreanos, ecuatorianos, cubanos, mexicanos, estadounidenses e ingleses hacían.

Y así fue como los países hicieron fiesta dándole la bienvenida al nuevo milenio: como si fuera la última fiesta de sus vidas.

**OMAKE**

-Ah, otro año más-murmuro Roma mirando algo parecido a una televisión mirando lo que sucedía en Paris.- Estoy tan orgulloso de mis nietos y bisnietos- dijo aguantándose las lagrimas, cosa que se veía ridícula cuando vistes una armadura de gladiador.

-Hey, tus bisnietos son nuestros nietos-se quejo Azteca (como le decían en el cielo, cosa que odiaba a muerte)-Maya, ¿No hay forma de embrujarlo con algo?

-No está permitido aquí-contesto Germania parándose a un lado del lloroso romano.

-Aguafiestas- corearon Roma y Azteca.

-Aburrido-murmuro Inca, evitando la mirada del rubio con las trenzas.

-Traumados- dijeron Maya, Antigua Grecia y Antiguo Egipto, las tres rodaron sus ojos al ver a los otros imperios pelear… de nuevo.

-¿No te preocupa que tus nietos salgan entre sí?-Pregunto Inca cuando vio a Antonio y Romano desaparecer.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre las tradiciones romanas?

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto Azteca- Ahora que Chile y Argentina andan muy juntitos que digamos.- Inca solo se encogió de hombros.

-Esto prueba-dijo Antigua Grecia con una voz de inteligente, acomodándose un bucle de cabello detrás de su hombro- que los hombres son más chismosos que las mujeres.

-Solo que lo hacen más sutilmente-les comento Antiguo Egipto, sus ojos adiestrados en la tele.

-Germania, Germania, Germania…- empezó a molestarlo Roma picándole el brazo con su dedo índice.

-Creo que esto ya lo he visto-murmuró Maya ignorando lo que la tele estaba mostrando: un Feliciano molestando a Ludwig tal y como sus abuelos lo estaban haciendo en ese instante.

-no les hagas caso.-le dijo Azteca moviendo su atención hacia la tele.


	12. Terroristas al asecho

N/A:Creo que este es capitulo mas largo... o de los mas largos... Casi me hecho a chillar (de ahi mi apodo XD) cuando lo escribí. No queria tocar mucho el tema de inmigracion, ya que es muy complicado... "DEJA DE SPOLIAR EL CAPITULO" ok ok, gracias a todos por sus reviews! Voy a intentar poner el proximo capitulo en el dia de Hetalia... Ya veré, ya veré... la escena del 9/11 es como ese dia cuando me enteré de lo sucedido... ¡CAMBIANDO DE TEMA! Gracias a todos los cielos que los mineros chilenos ya estan a salvo. Este capi (por muy lugubre que sea) va dedicado para ustedes... Y el proximo capitulo que -checa el capitulo- TAMBIEN ES DE CHILE... (bola de suertudos XD o quiza no... quien sabe)

**APH Latino**

**Terroristas al asecho **

_Once de septiembre del dos mil uno._

Itzel estaba harta de preparar comida para veinticuatro gentes. Todavía no entendía porque todos se juntaban en su casa. La única excusa que le daban era porque les gustaba desayunar en familia. Adoraba a sus hermanos y primos con toda el alma, pero es un suplicio tenerlos en la casa todas las mañanas. Eran las veintitrés primeras colonias de Antonio más Luciano. Al menos se alegraba de que sus hermanas la ayudaran con la comida.

Pedro estaba sentado en la cabecera leyendo el periódico que había comprado en el abarrotes (tienda) de la esquina. Miguel había sintonizado el canal de noticias. El resto comía de la fruta que tenía en la mesa. Ya se habían acostumbrado a como Itzel planeaba los desayunos. Primero un poco de fruta, seguido de un buen desayuno y para rematar una pieza de pan dulce recién salido de la panadería.

-Oh por Dios…-murmuro Miguel mirando la noticia de último minuto. Saco su celular y empezó a hacer una llamada.- Arthur, soy yo Miguel… Si, Perú… sintoniza un canal de noticias… Ya se… Estamos en casa de Pedro e Itzel… No ninguno… Yo les aviso… Adiós.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunto Itzel cuando entro con varios platos en sus brazos, seguida de Ana María, Fernanda y Catalina, las primeras dos con platos y la ultima con tazas y su famoso café. Rápidamente se enfoco en la televisión- ¡Madre mía del amor hermoso! ¿Dónde paso?

-Nueva York. Atacaron las torres gemelas en el World Trade Center.-dijo Manu leyendo la cintilla del noticiero.

-Arthur viene en camino. Quiere que lo llevemos a Nueva York, todos los vuelos en Estados Unidos están cancelados.-dijo Miguel agarrando su plato de los brazos de Ana María.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué tanta simpatía por el estadounidense-murmuro Jorge.

-Es nuestro primo, y es familia. Lo queramos o no.-Dijo Pedro poniendo el periódico a un lado.- Ya te he dicho, nada de política en la mesa.

-No eres nuestro padre-le espeto Luis Ángel.

-Pero estas bajo mi techo.-dijo Pedro sentándose correctamente.

-Y este es mi comedor, así que le paran los dos o me los echo-dijo Itzel apuntando a sus dos rifles en la pared con la cabeza, ya que todavía tenía los brazos ocupados. Luciano había empezado a pasar los platos que Itzel tenía en los brazos.

A los diez minutos un azorado Arthur había entrado a la casa.

-¡LLEVENME CON ALFRED EN ESTE INSTANTE!- grito Arthur desde la entrada de la casa.

-no hay necesidad de gritar-dijo Itzel sentada a la derecha de Pedro, comiendo su desayuno amenamente.- ¿Quieres? Las penas con pan son buenas-dijo apuntando hacia la gran canasta con pan dulce.

-Me sorprende de que me dejes entrar a tu casa sin hacer algún hechizo-dijo Arthur mosqueado, el e Itzel no se llevaban bien por dos cosas, piratas y magia.

-No te preocupes, que me encargue de eso antes de que tu llegaras-dijo Itzel sonriente antes de tomar un poco de café- Ahora deja que Pedro termine y te cruzaremos al otro lado del rio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Cruzar el rio, la frontera. Lo hemos hecho millones de veces-comento Efraín como si fuera nada en particular- A Alfred le enoja cada vez que lo hacemos.

-como ves piratita, que las cosas son diferentes en este lado del charco. Tú cruzas el Canal de La Mancha, nosotros cruzamos el Rio Bravo.*

Arthur solo alzo una ceja al comentario antes de agarrar un pan de la canasta y comérselo.

-¿Quién viene con nosotros?-pregunto Pedro mientras comía

-¿¡Como se lo pueden tomar a la ligera!-Grito Arthur al borde de la desesperación.

-A pesar de haber criado a Alfred no conoces nada sobre él. Su orgullo no permitirá ayuda alguna hasta que él decida que necesita ayuda.- Dijo Miguel sin mirar al británico.

-Adora estudiar a la gente. Psicólogo innato-le dijeron todos al ver la cara de confusión de Arthur.

Cinco minutos después un más tranquilo Arthur, Pedro, Miguel, Catalina e Itzel estaban cruzando la frontera con la delicadeza de un espía. Del otro lado tenían una gran camioneta esperándolos. Después de un rápido disparejo, Pedro se puso al volante antes de manejar lo más rápido posible hacia Nueva York. Se saltaron los retenes militares que había cerca de la frontera y no se fijaron mucho en los límites de velocidad. Magistralmente Pedro evadió un pueblo de Carolina del Norte.

-¿Por qué no pasaste por el pueblo?-Le pregunto Arthur un poco mareado por la velocidad.

-Porque en ese pueblo te multan por pasarte del límite de velocidad, a pesar de que el pueblo es muy pequeño, puedes ver las patrullas a los costados de la carretera*.-Le explico Catalina

Otros cinco minutos más y se encontraban en la zona cero de Nueva York. Todo estaba desolado y el aire era irrespirable. En medio de la calle se encontraba Alfred de rodillas, agarrándose el costado izquierdo.

-Cathy, Migue, traigan el botiquín medico, Arthur, ven conmigo-le ordeno Itzel- Pedro, consíguenos más información sobre lo sucedido

Itzel y Arthur se acercaron a Alfred antes de arrodillarse enfrente de él. Arthur lo abrazo mientras que se mantenía inmóvil.

-Hay que vendarlo, parar la hemorragia y llevarlo a un lugar con aire más puro-dijo Catalina poniéndose una mascarilla, Miguel ya traía una y le estaba ofreciendo una para Alfred. Arthur lo cargo cual saco de papas, le puso la mascarilla con una mano y lo llevo hacia la camioneta.

-Vamos a mi casa en Texas-dijo Pedro antes de arrancar el carro.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Arthur. Tú te vas a quedar aquí con Alfred. Le va a ser difícil volver del estado de shock-empezó a decir Itzel- Ahorita se puede decir que todo el mundo está choqueado por la noticia. Después del shock va a venir la desconfianza de la gente.

-Los estadounidenses empezaran a cuestionar todo, el gobierno, su modo de vivir, todo-le explico Miguel checando los signos vitales de Alfred- Conociéndolo va a hacer algo desesperado. Con el motivo de recobrar la confianza de su gente.

-Creo que te podemos dejar a Alfred, teniendo en cuenta de que lo criaste-dijo Catalina secamente.

Eso fue lo que hicieron, poco a poco se enteraron del ataque al Pentágono y el fallido intento de atacar Washington. Todos estaban preocupados con los sucesos, pero Alfred se recupero de los ataques y declaro guerra a Afganistán y luego a Iraq, teniendo el apoyo de varios países, como Inglaterra, España, Portugal, Dinamarca e Italia.

_Once de marzo del dos mil cuatro._

Antonio se había levantado más temprano de lo normal porque tenía una junta a las ocho. Ese mes había sido la locura cuando Romano decidió que deberían vivir durante dos meses cerca de la ciudad (el departamento que habían rentado estaba inexplicablemente cerca de un prestigioso restaurant italiano), Antonio solo había aceptado por la insufrible cantidad de trabajo que tenia, al parecer todas esas escapadas a Italia y Latinoamérica sin avisarle a sus jefes le había salido caro a la larga, que bueno que su oficina le quedaba cerca tomando el metro.

Bostezando se despidió de Romano (Che palle, déjame dormir), agarro una taza de café, la cual se la bebió rápidamente antes de irse a su trabajo. Después de salir del departamento checo si tenía todo: su cartera, dinero, su celular y sus llaves. Miro su reloj de pulsera, 7:30 a.m.

Entro a la estación sin prestarle mucha atención antes de suspirar. Esto se había vuelto una rutina para él, y eso no le gustaba, y por lo visto tampoco le gustaba a Romano. Para las 7:35 estaba esperando el tren en los andenes, con otro café en la mano, ignorando las caras de la gente, su gente. Como nación, el conocía a cada una de esas personas, su nombre, edad y familia, nacionalidad. Había tantos españoles como foráneos en su país, y no era tan quisquilloso o traumado como Alfred sobre eso. Se le hizo rara la trayectoria de sus pensamientos, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no tenía idea que. Tanto Itzel como Miguel le habían explicado esto, una enfocándose en lo esotérico, y el otro en lo psicológico. Mientras se debatía si era un mal presentimiento o simplemente su desagrado a la rutina, el tren llegaba a la estación. Cuando se dio cuenta, algo le obligaba retirarse, alejarse del tren. Pero era demasiado tarde. Los vagones del tren habían explotado, justo enfrente de él. El impacto lo hizo volar, mientras se cubría la cara del escombro causado por la explosión. Un gran dolor abdominal lo hizo doblarse antes de que su mente se desenfocara, una lista con los que habían muerto aparecía frente a sus ojos.

En cuanto la niebla de escombro se hubo disipado Antonio empezó a acercarse para ayudar a la gente que se encontraba dentro. Su celular empezó a vibrar. Decidió ignorar la llamada, y empezó a acercarse a los fierros torcidos del tren. Se sentía pésimo, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Casi podía decir que estaba delirando, ya que no podía oír a la gente que había a su alrededor.

-¡ANTONIO!

-Señor, no puede pasar.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Déjenme pasar! Su país está en peligro ¡Antonio!

Dos brazos abrazan a Antonio antes de que el español estallara en llanto.

-E 'successo, tutto andrà bene. Stop piangono, per favore, tutto andrà bene, te lo prometto. (Ya paso, todo saldrá bien, Deja llorar por favor, que todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.)

-Mi gente, Romano, mi gente…

-Sshh, regresemos a casa-le dijo Romano jalando levemente el brazo de Antonio. Antonio a duras penas se paro.

-Tío, ¿estás bien? Estas sangrando-un muchacho se les acerco.

-No te preocupes, tío, yo me encargo-dijo Romano en un español perfecto, imitando el acento de Antonio. Se sorprendió cuando Antonio no comento nada sobre él hablando español ni nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Antonio parecía que se iba a desmayar, lo alzo en sus brazos y se lo llevo al departamento.

Ahí lo estaban esperando Herminia, Francis, Gilbert, Feliciano y Ludwig, la primera con una cara de histeria.

-Meu irmão, como é? Seus filhos estão em seu caminho para ajudar, como é que você vai deixar assim? Nem atendeu ao telefone!- Dijo Herminia abriéndole la puerta a Romano para que pasara. (Mi hermano, ¿como esta? Sus hijos vienen en camino con ayuda, ¿Como dejaste que se fuera así como así? ¡Ni el celular contestaba!)

-¡Non avevo idea che questo sarebbe accaduto Herminia! Come posso richiedere questo?- Le dijo Romano mientras acomodaba a Antonio en el sillón. (¡No tenía idea de que esto iba a pasar Herminia! ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme eso?)

-Par Dieu! Pas discuter de choses comme ça, vous avez à vous soucier de l'Espagne en ce moment- Les reprocho Francis saliendo de la cocina con trapos húmedos y agua. (¡Por Dios! no discuten por cosas como esas, hay que preocuparnos de España en este instante)

-Wie machen Sie ihnen, ihre Sprache zu sprechen und zu übersetzen, was die anderen so schnell sprechen?- se pregunto Ludwig en voz alta. Todos los latinos lo ignoraron mientras ayudaban a Antonio. (¿Como le hacen ellos para hablar en su idioma y traducir lo que el otro está hablando así de rápido?)

-Gewohnt sind, West.- Le dijo Gilbert (Estan acostumbrados, West)

-son tan ruidosos-murmuro Ludwig.

-Eso no es nada, deja que lleguen los hijos de Toño y Roma.-Le dijo Gilbert.- Ay como extraño a toda mi sobrinada.

-¡Que vamos llegando tarde!

-¡Si Catalina no se hubiera tardado!

-¡Tenia el café en la olla, lo siento!

-Como sea, hay que apurarnos

-Jeje, hola Tío Gil, Tío Ale.-Dijo Pedro antes de entrar al departamento corriendo, seguido de la tropa de sus hermanos.- ¡PAPÁ TOÑO!

-Rayos-murmuro Ludwig.

-Te lo dije, West.

_Siete de Julio del dos mil cinco. _

Arthur estaba paseando por la estación Kings Cross, sin nada que hacer. Sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero tenía que admitir que la situación del año pasado en Madrid lo había mosqueado, sobre todo al enterarse que Antonio estaba en una de las explosiones. Desde entonces Arthur andaba de mas paranoico de lo normal. Por eso no se animaba en entrar a la estación hasta los andenes. Simplemente fue a visitar la zona turística del "Anden 9 ¾". Al final decidió salir y dirigirse a la calle, quizá entrar en una de los cafés que había por ahí cerca. Se compro un muffin inglés (muy ricos por cierto, tenían pasas) y un té antes de decidir irse al parque Tavistock, a unas cuadras de ahí. Antes de salir del café miro la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared. 8:50 a.m.

-Deberías tener cuidado- una de sus hadas le dijo al oído.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Arthur dándole un sorbo a su té. De repente le empezó a doler la cabeza.-Creo que debería ir a casa.

-¡Llama a alguien antes de que algo malo pase!-Le grito la hadita claramente desesperada

-¡All right! Geez so bossy today, Firebolt. - Le dijo Arthur a la hadita antes de sacar su celular y marcar ningún número en particular. (¡De acuerdo! Hoy andas de mandona, Firebolt.)

-Here is the hero, who is talking? - La voz de Alfred resonó por el auricular. (Aquí el héroe, ¿quién habla?)

-¡Alfred!-exclamo Arthur antes de vomitar.

-¡Iggy! ¿Estás bien?

-no sé- murmuro Arthur mirando el tiradero que hizo afueras del café.

-Ok, ¿Qué paso?

-Me empezó a doler la cabeza, y vomite en cuanto te llame- Murmuro Arthur alejándose poco a poco del café.

-Weird. Deja checo las noticias-dijo Alfred desde el otro lado de la línea. En eso se escuchó una explosión y la gente empezó a correr lejos de la estación.

-¡I´m being bombed! ¡Bloody bas***ds! -exclamó Arthur en cuanto se acerco a ver lo que había asustado a la gente. (¡Estoy siendo bombardeado! ¡Malditos bas***dos!)

-Don't move a muscle, I'm heading over there. - Dijo Alfred antes de colgar. (No muevas ni un musculo, ya voy para allá)

Arthur sabia que algo andaba mal, su hombro derecho le había empezado a doler, y casi podría jurar que le sangraría. Como el caballero que era, en vez de entrar en pánico, a pesar de la situación, decidió mantener la calma y volvió a entrar al café, el cual había sido evacuado segundos antes.

-Relax, Arthur, relax. –se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentó antes de llamarle a sus hadas. Les ordenó que vigilaran la ciudad en caso de que hubiera más daños y que lo mantuvieran informado.

Los nervios lo carcomían, nunca había recibido algo como esto, ni siquiera en la segunda guerra mundial había tenido tanto daño en Londres. Sabía que el inútil de Alfred se tardaría en llegar. Su orgullo no le permitía el querer entrar en pánico, sabía que no podría hacer nada por el momento, pero no quería ver las listas con la gente que perdieron su vida, a pesar de que se forzaban en su campo de visión, lo quiera o no. Empezó a sentir como el brazo se le entumía, mientras que no podía hacer nada por parar el flujo de sangre que le brotaba del hombro.

El tiempo pasaba y Alfred ni sus luces, solo las hadas le iban informando sobre las bombas en otras estaciones de tren y en la de un autobús de dos plantas a unas cuadras de donde estaba. No era un tonto como para no saber que tanto el transporte como quizá la telecomunicación en la ciudad se había paralizado, al ver como su brazo izquierdo se había paralizado.

-¡IGGY!-La puerta del café fue abierta bruscamente antes de que un borrón rubio y con lentes entrara rápidamente y se colocara a un lado del inglés cejudo.-Fue muy difícil encontrarte, con todas las múltiples explosiones y todo… Iggy, ¿estás bien?

-Te tardaste…-murmuro Arthur antes de que el pánico se asentara en su psique- ¡Por la Reina!

-Iggy, tranquilízate…

-¡Those bloody gits! I shall kill them, feed them to the sharks, tore their limbs one by one and let the maggots to eat their flesh away… And curse their country! I can´t believe my precious London fell into panic, I must haste to find those runts and curse them into oblivion (¡Esos malditos tipejos! Los matare, con ellos alimentare a los tiburones, les cortare sus extremidades uno por uno y dejare que los gusanos se coman sus carne, ¡Y voy a maldecir su país! No puedo creer que mi precioso Londres haya caído en pánico, debo apurarme en encontrar esos tipos y maldecirlos para siempre)

-I´ll take you home…- murmuró Alfred jalando el brazo de Arthur, quien maldecía a todos por igual. (Te llevare a casa)

_Veintiuno de Julio del dos mil cinco. _

Arthur se estaba recuperando del 7-J como le decían, pero lo único que no le gustaba era que tanto Alfred como Francis lo visitaban a cada rato. Matthew también lo visitaba, pero tenía la tendencia de desaparecer cuando le ponían al estadounidense y el francés enfrente.

El pequeño dolor en el hombro le empezó a molestar, pero lo ignoro.

-¡Inglaterra!

-¿Qué quieres?-le espeto Arthur a Francis, quien había entrado con una floritura francesa.

-Nuevos ataques de bomba en tus estaciones-le explico Francis- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-fue solo un dolor en el hombro, no puede haber sido por bombas, si no ya tendría la lista…

-Non, mon ami. Por lo visto no explotaron correctamente y acaban de encontrar a los culpables.

-¡IGGY! ¡YA ME ENCARGARE DE ESOS IDIOTAS!- un borrón rubio con lentes, también conocido como el representante de Estados Unidos, Alfred F. Jones, héroe a sueldo, había salido de la casa a encargarse de los "Chicos Bomba".

-Este es un niño en cuerpo de adulto.

-Oui.

*_Lo del Rio Bravo no hay que explicar, la frontera natural entre Alfred y Pedro, a.k.a. Estados Unidos y Mexico. El Canal de la Mancha es lo que separa Iggy del continente. Ingleses y franceses por igual cruzaban a nado el canal. Lo cual es ironico al ver que se pelean como perros y gatos. _

_*Ese pueblito en Carolina del Norte existe, a mi tio casi lo multan ahi. Dijo que vio las patrullas salir de sus escondites y parar carros antes de que puedas decir "Doitsu"._

_Reitero lo dicho. FELICIDADES A LOS 33 MINEROS CHILENOS d(T-T)b ¡Que todo el mundo rezo y pidio por su bien!_


	13. De Terremotos, Padres y Parejas

N/A: Estaba aburrida asi que decidi publicar este capi. Estoy evitando la tarea como la peste . estoy medio (medio) atascada en el capi 20 pero... ¡Gracias por sus reviews! La verdad no estaba muy segura de publicar el capitulo pasado, debido al tema a tratar, pero jamas pensé en el exito rotundo. XD Ahora (como podrán ver) trataré sobre el terremoto de Chile. El proximo capitulo sera... del mundial (escrito justo despues de la final, asi d viejos son los capitulos XDD) mucho pero muncho MartínxManu al final n.~ un poco de BrasilxMex S. y mucho odio hacia Alfred por insultar (cuasi-insultar?) el futbol (soccer)

**APH Latino**

**De Terremotos, padres, y parejas **

El terremoto de Haití había sorprendido a todos. René estaba devastado. Todos los latinoamericanos le habían mandando ayuda, junto con unos cuantos países de Europa y Asia. Después del terremoto tuvo que vivir con Gregorio, mientras intentaba reconstruir la capital. Casi todos los días Itzel llegaba con ayuda, antes de volver a su país. Pero ese día se encontraban en las semanales juntas del mundo, casi todo el mundo quería matar a Francis.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado? –Le espetó Fernanda golpeando la mesa, mirando acusadoramente al rubio francés.

-El ya no es mi colonia.

-Pero eso no implica que no lo puedas ayudar-razonó Antonio sentado a un lado de Romano, quien solo estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-me temo que España tiene razón-dijo Arthur cansado.

-Entiende, Tío Francis, que un terremoto no se puede tomar a la ligera-dijo Pedro poniendo los codos en la mesa, un tono exasperado en su voz.

-No es lo mismo que un ataque terrorista o una guerra, es mucho peor.-Dijo Itzel cruzada de brazos, fulminando con la mirada al rubio de barba mañanera.

-Hey, Migue…

-¿Si Martín?

-¿Dónde está Manu?

-No se… creo que su jefe le llamo hace unas horas… y se salió de la junta, diciendo algo sobre no ser necesitado aquí y dormir tranquilo.

-Tsk.

-Lo siento, Madeimoselle Itzel, pero no puedo poner atención cuando una belleza viste ese cubre bocas… es un pecado a la beau.

-¿Quieres que me quite el cubre bocas?-le pregunto Itzel

Hubo un general "¡No!" Por toda la sala y un callado "maricas" por parte de Pedro.

-Ayudas a René, o me encargo de que mi cubre bocas termine enfermándote- le dijo Itzel agarrando el cubre bocas azul que tenia. Pedro la imito, una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire cubierta por dicho cubre bocas.

"CHANTAJISTAS" pensaron todos.

-¿Podemos terminar esto rápido?-dijo Alfred- Es sábado y hay un partido de básquetbol que no me quiero perder. Hemos estado aquí encerrados por toda la noche, solo porque Francia esta de avaro.

-Les dije que no había necesidad…-murmuro René desde su lugar entre Jorge y Gregorio.-Aparte ya había mandado algo…

-¡Pero no lo suficiente!-exclamo Gregorio al oír lo que René había dicho.

Un teléfono empezó a sonar…

-¡Alguien conteste!-grito Romano al ser despertado bruscamente.

-Creí que había dicho que nada de celulares en la sala de conferencia-rugió Ludwig desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¡Aló!-dijo Martin agarrando su celular e ignorando el comentario de Alemania. Hubo un silencio por parte de Martin mientras que todos lo miraban curiosos- ¿Él se encuentra allá?... Entiendo. Che.- colgó el celular antes de pararse y empezar a apuntar a diversos países-Pedro, roba un carro; Miguel, tu vienes con nosotros; Ana María, prepara un botiquín medico y llévalo a mi casa; Itzel, quiero que recaudes ayuda… Acaba de haber un terremoto en Chile.

El silencio cimbro la sala antes de que los nombrados por Martin se pararan y empezaran a prepararse o seguir al cabreado (y sumamente preocupado) argentino.

-Sabes que no hay necesidad de robar un coche, ¿verdad?

-Apúrate ¿quieres?-le dijo Martin saliendo del edificio. Miguel y Pedro lo seguían callados. Llegaron al estacionamiento y se subieron a un carro. Pedro encendió el carro y se fueron rápidamente.

Un teléfono sonó.

-Agarra mi celular y contesta-le pidió Pedro a Miguel ya que Martin lo fulminaba con una mirada. –Ponlo en altavoz.

_-Escúchame bien hijo de tu ())-(#$%&%$#"#$ ¿Cuál carro se llevaron?-_dijeron muchos desde el otro lado de la línea.

_-No mi Lamborghini-_Dijo Romano_. _

_-¡Mi Ferrari! ¡Doitsu, Doitsu! Haz algo..._

-No es ni un Lamborghini, ni un Ferrari, ni un Seat, ni un Volkswagen, Honda, Mitsubishi, Toyota ni Volvo.-Dijo Pedro mientras pisaba el acelerador

-_Graci´s al ci'lo-_Dijo Berwald pensando en su Volvo, en el cual traía algo de VITAL importancia.

_-_Pero se le avisa a la dueña del Ford Mustang 2009 Negro que nos encargaremos de que llegue sano y salvo a su cochera.

-_TE VOY A (/&%$#$%&/() VETE A CHIN (/&%$#"#$%&/() PEDAZO DE (/&%$#" ¡!#$% HIJO DE TU PIN!"#$%&/())/&%$##$%&/(()=? ¡!_- Le grito Itzel desde el otro lado de la línea.- _Me las pagaras Pedrito, te juro que me las pagaras. _

-Yo también te quiero Itzelita-le dijo Pedro sarcásticamente.

_-que floreado lenguaje-_murmuró Arthur seguido de un grito por parte de Itzel, un golpe, algo rasgarse y gritos de dolor_-¡Idiota me cayó sal en el ojo!_

_-Le estaba apuntando a tus cejas, pero jamás pensé en fallar con lo tan GRANDES que son_

-¡Cuelga ahora!-les espeto Martin.

-Escucha Martin, no necesito tu actitud bobalicona-dijo Pedro ignorando como la aguja de velocidades mostraba la velocidad subir drásticamente.-Entiendo que estés preocupado por Manu, pero ya raya la locura.

Miguel simplemente corto la llamada antes de suspirar. Siempre lo jalaban a este tipo de situaciones, no es su culpa que sea callado, ¿o sí? Saco su flauta y empezó a tocar quedamente, como si no quisiera que Martin se enojara con él.

-Escucha Martin, solo quiero que no hagas una estupidez en cuanto lleguemos allá.-Dijo Pedro después de unos minutos.-escúchame ca"#$ así que no te eches la culpa, fue decisión de Manu en irse a su país. Quizá él sabía que podría pasar… a Itzel le pasó lo mismo…

-Otra vez con la teoría de premoniciones-murmuro Miguel desde el asiento trasero- Por cierto, casi no hablan sobre eso…

-La muy mensa se fue a visitar unas familias en el DF, medio día me la pasé moviendo escombros, la encontré inconsciente mientras cubría un niño con su cuerpo para que el chamaco no se lastimara.-Dijo Pedro antes de mirar a Martín- no hagas una pen! ¡?=) (/&%$ como enojarte con Manu…

-Eso sería traumático-agrego Miguel

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Cómo estuvo?

-8.8

-Rayos.

_Mientras tanto en la sala de conferencias…_

-Pobre Manu…-murmuro Fernanda

-Pobre Martín, se le notaba que se moría por no saber nada de Manuelito-dijo Itzel mientras le echaba chile molido a su chocolate que traía en un termo. Todos la miraban raro por lo del chocolate.

Había un silencio mientras que Ana María se iba después de que todos le dieran un botiquín medico improvisado.

-Esto es raro…-murmuro Antonio- Dos terremotos en dos meses, y de grandes magnitudes-dijo mientras leía algo de su celular.

-Pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto, más que ayudar a los afectados- les aseguro Alemania

-En ese caso, pónganse la del Puebla-dijo Itzel estirando la mano- y cooperen. –agrego cuando no entendieron la frase.

_De regreso en el auto con un Martin en su regla, un Pedro sermoneando y un Miguel cínico. _

-¡Por todos los cielos Martin, deja de moverte!-le pidió por millonésima vez Pedro al ver como el argentino tamborileaba sus dedos en la rodilla, movía la pierna izquierda, movía lo del aire acondicionado, cambiaba de estación, miraba por la ventana, se miraba las manos y jugaba con el respaldo de su asiento, golpeando más de una vez (sin querer) a Miguel.

Cinco minutos después, estaban llegando a lo que era la casa de Manu, la cual se le había caído la mitad de la fachada… cosa que hizo Martin salir corriendo del carro ni bien se paro.

-Le doy quince minutos a que va a meter la pata-murmuro Miguel agarrándose las rodillas que habían sufrido la impaciencia del argentino.

-Creo que no es momento para eso-dijo Pedro saliendo del auto antes de ayudar a Miguel (Mustangs son de dos puertas), de ahí empezaron a mover escombros mientras que un frenético Martín entró a la casa en busca del chileno dueño de sus quincenas.

Durante unos cinco minutos Pedro y Miguel se habían puesto a hacer llamadas, mientras que nada se sabía del otro par, hasta que un Manu salió de la casa, cojeando y agarrándose la cintura, seguido de un furioso Martín.

-¡Déjame solo, weon! ¡Tú no entiendes como están las cosas!-Le grito Manu a Martín tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible.- ¡Tú, México weon, llévame a un hospital!

-¿¡Por qué él!- le grito Martín horrorizado, Manu solo lo ignoro y se subió al Mustang, un Pedro azorado lo siguió, Miguel miraba todo con una ceja alzada. Rápidamente el carro negro se había alejado. Dejando a un curioso peruano y un cabreado argentino.

-Que fea wea-murmuro Manu mirándose el esternón, Pedro solo se limito a conducir el carro.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Pedro después de unos minutos.

-Martin se enojo porque estaba preocupado por mi gente-murmuro Manu con los ojos cerrados-No he visto las noticias desde ayer, y con lo del terremoto…

-¿Qué te dijo Martín?-le preguntó Pedro, mentalmente regañándose por sonar como un chismoso.

-El weon me dijo… que no me preocupara por ellos por ahora, que la wea seria que me recuperara… para así ayudarlos

-Yo no veo nada de malo en eso-dijo Pedro rezando que Manu no reconociera hacia donde se dirigían.

-¡Pero mi gente…! ¡Ellos…!

-Se suponía que Migue se encargaría de ellos, mientras nos encargábamos de tus heridas-le explico Pedro antes de estacionar el carro en la casa de Martín.

-Ya veo… ¡Weon! ¿Por qué "#$%&/ me traes a la casa de Martín?

-Porque es la más cercana-dijo Pedro saliendo del carro mientras que Manu le gritaba del huevo y quien lo puso. Ana María los estaba esperando en la puerta. A duras penas Pedro logro bajar al chileno del carro, y un ojo y la mitad del otro para hacerlo entrar a la casa. Una vez dentro, les costó tanto a Pedro como a Ana María para calmar a Manuel. Cuando se calmo, Ana María lo empezó a curar con lo que el resto de las naciones le habían dado. Cinco minutos después Itzel llego con el resto de la familia, con la excepción de Martín y Miguel. Finalmente, todos esperaban al dueño de la casa y al peruano, callados por falta de conversación. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, al ver que no llegaban, cada uno empezó a irse a sus países. Al final solo habían quedado Julio y Manu, esperando y esperando.

Julio se estaba quedando dormido cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver a un visiblemente cansado Miguel y a un serio Martín cojeando visiblemente.

Sin decir palabra, Martín se quedo parado a un lado de la puerta, mientras que Julio y Miguel se iban a sus casas después de despedirse de un azorado y claramente confundido chileno.

Martín se le acercó a Manu, quien estaba sentado en el gran sofá de la sala.

-¿Cómo estaban?-le pregunto Manu después de un minuto o dos de silencio.

-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto Martín sentándose a un lado de Manu con cuidado.

-Ya no duele tanto-murmuro inconscientemente agarrándose el esternón

-Lo siento por enojarme contigo-murmuro Martín mirándose las manos nervioso- estaba nervioso, sigo… y yo—

-Perdóname-le corto Manu decidiendo ignorar su orgullo por esta vez. Pero solo esta ¿entendido? Bien. Sigamos- no había necesidad en hacer el teatrito que hice…

-Cierto-murmuro Martín, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa-¿Nada que perdonar?

Manu asintió, casi podía jurar que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima. En silencio, Martín escoltó a Manu a su cuarto (a la izquierda de su propio cuarto) antes de parar en la puerta.

Una áspera mano se poso en la mejilla de Manu mientras que un par de labios se posaban en los suyos durante dos segundos.

-Descansa-murmuro el argentino antes de entrar en su recamara todo avergonzado.


	14. Una Pasión, Que Nos Une

N/A:¡Feliz Dia De Hetalia! Al menos donde yo vivo, ya son las 12:45 de la noche ¡Gracias por sus maraficos (magnificos y maravillosos) reviews! Aqui tratare sobre el mundial, y la final, un poco de odio hacia Alfred, odio entre Pedro y Martín y entre Luciano y Martín, un odio patatas por parte de Lovino, Spamano y demás. Ya no se que poner aqui, y les agradeceria un monton si me dieran ideas sobre que es lo que quieren que trate en los proximos capitulos. Acabo de iniciar el capitulo 21 (por fin, el 20 me costo escribirlo) y me gustaria saber que prefieren leer. ^^

**APH Latino**

**Una pasión, que nos une**

Todos estaban sentados en la sala de Oyabun España, justo después del Final del Mundial de Sudáfrica. Cualquiera diría que era otro viernes negro, esta vez en la casa del español, pero no era así. Iniciando, era domingo, no viernes, también había más gente que el cerrado circulo de latinos usualmente permitían (solo a Ludwig por la insistencia de Veneciano).

Como todos unos fanáticos del futbol, todos estaban sentados en la sala viendo la repetición, si leyeron bien, la repetición de la final entre España y Holanda. Sé que se estarán preguntando, ¿Quién jodidos son "todos"? De acuerdo, eran todos los latinos del Mediterráneo (Portugal, España, Francia, los dos Italia, y Grecia) junto con los latinos de América (los hijos de España, los de Francia que vivían en las Antillas y Sudamérica, Brasil el hijo de Portugal y Belice el hijo de Arthur en Centroamérica), también estaba Alemania y Prusia, Japón (quien lo invito Grecia), Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Canadá (el ultimo había sido invitado por parte de Francia, el segundo lo oyó y se auto invitó y después invitó a Inglaterra).

-Estuvo feo la patada que te hicieron, Papá Toño.- dijo Pedro agarrando su vuvusela con su mano izquierda.

-Sí, hicimos lo que pudimos-murmuro Antonio con una sonrisa pegada en la cara.

-Este mundial estuvo raro-murmuro Miguel mirando el calendario de partidos que tenían esparcidos por toda la sala.-Aunque el México-Argentina no se hizo esperar.

-Cállate o te meto la vuvusela en donde más te duela.

-Mal perdedor

-Tramposo

-Vende patrias

-Cocainómano

-¡Yo no fumo coca!

-Pero Maradona sí.

-Lavolpe es un vende patrias.

-Pero yo no. (N/A: más o menos así Lavolpe y Maradona se pelearon (verbalmente) durante el mundial)

-Lo dice la persona que en cuanto sacan a tu selección del mundial empieza a apoyar a Brasil.

-Lo dice la persona que no se pierde ni un solo juego de Chile. Al menos Ludwig te gano.

-Pero yo te saque del mundial.

-Por el arbitraje de mier*a. Hasta tú lo admitiste. Aparte lo tuyo fue goliza.

-Tú tenías a los boludos de camarógrafos de tu lado

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear?-les pregunto Manu mosqueado –Aparte, que no deberían fijarse en esas tonterías.

-Vamos que lo tuyo también fue goliza.-dijo Pedro golpeándole en la espalda a Manu.- Y para que le arda al argentino, fue Luciano quien te saco del mundial.

-Lo bueno fue que logramos evitar que Francia pasara a Octavos. Fue lo más sano.-Dijo Itzel ignorando las miradas que Francis le mandaba, aquí aplica la famosa frase "si las miradas matasen".

-¡Increíble como la Fuerza Azurri no paso a octavos!

-A ustedes les gusta meter el dedo en llaga ¿verdad?-les pregunto Ludwig al ver como se tensaron los dos hermanos Vargas ante el comentario de Pedro.

-Vamos, si es bien conocido donde casi al 100% se podría decir donde la selección de Italia puede ganar el Mundial-dijo Pedro.

-En Alemania-dijo Itzel

-Y en España-Dijo Pedro

-Y por obvias razones- dijeron los dos mexicanos al ver como los dos Italia junto con Ludwig y Antonio se ruborizaban.

-Aparte el Bas***do Patatas no puede decir mucho al respecto porque de todos modos el Bas***do Tomates le gano.-dijo Lovino sonriente. Al ver la cara de complacencia de Lovino, Antonio lo abrazo en un gran abrazo de oso.

-Yo no entiendo este deporte-dijo Alfred. Un gran silencio general inundó la sala. Todos miraban atónitos al estadounidense, incluso el siempre letárgico Heracles lo miraba con cara de asombro.

-¿¡TIENES HAMBURGUESAS POR CEREBRO O QUE!-Le gritaron los latinoamericanos a Alfred, quien solo se asustó ante semejante acusación- Y te haces llamar nuestro primo.

-¡Si hasta Canadá lo juega!-dijo Pedro

-¿Quién?-le pregunto Alfred- Oh ¡Mattie!

-Pedro… ¿sabes que usualmente eliminamos a Canadá antes de cada mundial?-le murmuro Itzel en el oído

-¿en serio?- Itzel asintió.- Chale.

-Alfred, tu eres el UNICO país que no juega futbol. O al menos no tanto como en el resto del mundo.-Dijo Arthur jalando del brazo del aun sorprendido Alfred.

-La verdad, este partido se me hizo tedioso- murmuro Sebastián sin mirar la tele. La cara de Antonio era todo un poema.

-Idiota, se te va a ir encima en modo conquistador-le dijo Carlos a su hermano.

-kesese… cuando reinstaure el Reino de Prusia me encargaré de que mi selección arrase con la de todos ustedes-Amenazó Gilbert mientras que su adorado Gilbird se posaba en sus cabellos plateados.

Todos ignoraron al albino olímpicamente.

-¿No podrían adelantarle hasta cuando por fin anotan un gol?-murmuro Sebastián echándole fuego al fogón.

-Vamos que si fuera por Antonio se saltaría hasta cuando le dan copa, solo para ver el beso que le dio a Mami Lovi.

-¡el portero holandés despeja!-decía el comentarista.

-¡EH PU*O!- Gritaron todos los latinoamericanos.

-Como extraño ir a ver los partidos a Veracruz-murmuro Itzel bebiendo un poco de su chocolate.

-Solo porque puedes decir groserías a diestra y siniestra y sin que nadie se queje-murmuro Efraín rodando los ojos.

-En parte… ahí es el único lugar donde gritamos "repu*o"-Dijo Pedro bebiendo un poco de cerveza. (N/A: o al menos eso me dijo mi papá, que es jarocho)

-en este tipo de partidos es cuando uno empieza a inventar canticos raros.- dijo Catalina aburrida, viendo como el balón era pateado de un lado a otro de la cancha

-¡un gol, la porra quiere gol!

-¡El árbitro es un mari*on!

-¡yo si le voy, le voy a España!

-Estos se las gastan-murmuro Arthur rodando los ojos ante las actitudes de los hispanos. Itzel le lanzo un poco de sal.

-Todavía no entiendo porque es tan importante el soccer. –Dijo Alfred rascándose la nuca antes de agarrar una hamburguesa.

-El futbol, es un arte-dijo Feliciano después de un silencio incomodo.

-Es la pasión que corre por tus venas-agrego Lovino

-Eres tú, y el balón.-Continuo Antonio haciendo un ademan con las manos.

-En una danza que solo termina en la red de la portería contraria. La danza que solo tú controlas, con tus pies, sigues el compás de una silenciosa melodía-Dijo Luciano.

-Una batalla, para defender el balón-Dijo Itzel

-Porque somos guerreros, dispuestos a dejar la vida en el campo-comento Pedro.

-Defendiendo tu orgullo.-Agrego Efraín-La adrenalina que despierta tus sentidos, listo para proteger tu portería.-

-El sentir el viento golpear tu cara mientras corres- dijo Jorge.

-Evadir con cautela a los del equipo contrario-corearon Gregorio, Abel y René.

-Sin perder de vista la meta, siempre resguardando el balón-Dijo Fernanda

-El juego reúne a dos equipos, muchas veces por la paz- José Luis y Catalina dijeron.

-En resumidas cuentas, es una tradición-dijo Martin cortando lo que sea que Julio fuera a decir.-Ya no es un deporte, o un juego, o una actividad física para nosotros.

-Simplemente, es una tradición familiar-dijo Miguel sonriendo tímidamente.

-¡GOOOOLLLLLL! ¡DE ESPAÑA! ¡ESPAÑA CAMPEON DEL MUNDO!

-¡Todos quedan invitados a nuestra pachanga del Bicentenario!-Exclamo Itzel cuando se calmaron todos.-Excepto tu, tu, y tu.

-¿Por qué nosotros no?-pregunto Alfred

-A ti te odio por matar niños*. A Arthur porque me ataco mis puertos y porque su magia de porquería ni funciona. Y A Francis por el pervertido que es. Y la guerra de los pasteles.-Dijo Itzel sonriente.

-¿Y qué me dices de Oyabun España?-le pregunto Antonio con un pucherito.

-Alégrate de que ganaste la copa, porque mis hijos (los estados) ni te pueden ver en tinta. –Dijo Pedro.

-¿No que nada de rencores?-le preguntó Lovino

-Hay cosas que ni doscientos años pueden hacer que se olviden-dijo Manu serio

-Mi Manu tiene razón.

-¡Weon no me llamé así!

-Te invitamos, pero cualquier daño hecho a tu persona, llámese físico, mental o emocional corre bajo tu propia cuenta y riesgo-le advirtió Pedro sirviéndose un poco de tequila.

-Me sorprende que vayan a sacar fiesta con tanta inseguridad en su país.-Les dijo Luis Ángel con sorna.

-No, que toda la raza sabe que las fiestas son sagradas.

-todos saben que la historia se repite, ustedes son la clara interpretación de eso.-dijo Arthur mirando su taza de té.-1810, 1910. Solo falta que el 2010 tengan otra guerra.

Itzel le tiro otro puñado de sal

-¡No nos sales Idiota!

-¡Ah que lindo!-dijo Italia viendo cuando Antonio le dio la copa que recién Feli le había dado a él capitán de la selección española antes de abrazar a Lovi y darle un beso.

Lástima que no vio la repetición (y en vivo) de dicho beso a sus espaldas.

O a la húngara pegada a la ventana tomando fotos.

*_Tratando sobre la Batalla de Chapultepec, esta batalla la hice one-shot si la quieren leer._


	15. ¿Son campanas de boda las que oigo? No

N/A: Gracias a todos los reviews, favoritos o alertas! Este es mi capi favorito, y este tiene continuacion, asi es, el prox capi seria el final de esta mini trama que van a leer. No esta muy relacionado con Latinoamerica, pero siempre quise escribir esto, y espero que les guste!

**APH Latino**

**¿Son campanas de bodas las que oigo? No.**

Algo había raro entre los dos representantes de Italia. Era más claro que el agua. A pesar de que no se sabía él porque, pero no eran tan ruidosos como siempre. También, Romano evitaba a Veneciano, usualmente sentándose cerca de Antonio, mientras que Veneciano se sentaba con Ludwig durante las juntas y los viernes negros.

Y fue en un viernes negro en Italia cuando las cartas se dieron a conocer.

Todo era normal. Las típicas peleas familiares e insultos vacios resonaban de vez en cuando, pero solo lo hacían para enmascarar la tensión que había en el aire por parte de los anfitriones. Feliciano se encargaba de atender a Ludwig, mientras que Lovino era el que le había tocado cocinar. Lovino andaba molesto porque Feliciano había tirado unos tomates que todavía servían a la basura, y el hecho de que Feliciano se fijara más en el alemán en vez de ayudarlo con la pizza que estaba haciendo no ayudaba en nada. El enojo que traía fue canalizado en la pobre masa que estaba haciendo.

La escena frente a él era un poco cómica. Sus "hijos" y Antonio estaban sentados en el comedor que estaba junto a la cocina, parecían que estaban esperando de que hiciera "sus maravillas" con la masa, sabía que les fascinaba verlo cocinar. El, al contrario de su hermano quien le platicaba sus historias al cocinar, acostumbraba tararear y según Antonio, parecía que bailaba cuando se movía por la cocina. Lovino esta mas que seguro que el Basta*do Tomates estaba exagerando como siempre. ¡Y sus hijos solo mienten, como los niños que eran! ¡Rayos! Los hijos de Antonio, no los de él. Ignorando el rubor de sus mejillas, empezó a atacar la masa con el rodillo, haciéndolo extender hasta tener un círculo perfecto. Alzó el circulo de masa de la barra antes de lanzarla al aire, antes de girar y agarrar un puñado de harina con su mano izquierda, volvió a girar, agarro la masa que caía con su mano derecha y empezó a girarla mientras espolvoreaba la harina. Todo eso sin dejar de tararear. Volvió a lanzar la masa al aire, una, dos, tres veces, antes de dejarla caer en la barra. Rápidamente agarró una salsa de tomate que había hecho esa mañana, finamente sazonada, antes de darle a probar a Antonio, quien dio su aprobación con una amplia sonrisa.

-Voy a hacer la pizza sin ingredientes, para que ustedes se las pongan al gusto- dijo Romano, pero solo su familia hispana lo oyó. Ignoró a su hermano y al Basta*do Patatas, esparció la salsa de tomate antes de cubrirla con queso y meterla al horno de ladrillo, que Romano mandó a hacer. Porque no había mejor pizza que la horneada en horno de leña.- Bambini, ayúdenme a poner los ingredientes en la mesa.

Antonio sonrío ante la escena. Arthur estaría celoso ante la imagen de la familia de Antonio. Arthur y Antonio siempre habían competido, que si la cantidad de colonias o el mejor pirata de los siete mares. Pero Antonio sabía que él fue el que salió mejor parado. El país de la pasión, al final había terminado en buenos términos con sus hijos, mientras que el británico todavía no podía resolver las tensiones de pareja entre él y Alfred. Francis estaba en buenos términos con Matthew, René y Abel, mientras que Herminia y Luciano se llevaban de las mil maravillas. Antonio vio como dos de las tres potencias del Eje, de un modo u otro terminaron uniéndose a la gran familia latina. Kiku había sido lentamente introducido a la familia gracias a Heracles, mientras que Ludwig fue casi forzado por Feliciano. Al japonés y el alemán, les ha costado entender como la gran familia latina interactúa entre sí.

-Quiero bailar-dijo Antonio cuando terminaron de poner la mesa. Agarró el brazo de Lovino antes de jalarlo a la amplia sala.

-¡Que sea cumbia!

-Salsa

-Mejor un tango

Antonio solo sonrió al oír las sugerencias de sus hijos y se acercó al estéreo, puso una música y sacó unas castañuelas.

-No, no, no, no…-empezó a decir Lovino, sabía que cuando Antonio bailaba un flamenco con él, era el italiano quien terminaba vistiendo las faldas.

-Por favor, mi Lovi.-dijo Antonio, sus labios rozando su oreja. Lovino miro alrededor, sus hijos lo miraban impacientes, Francis tenía una sonrisa picarona, Herminia le sonreía tranquilamente, Heracles estaba dormido mientras que Kiku acariciaba uno de sus gatos, Feliciano los veía con una punzada de ¿celos? Mientras que Ludwig los ignoraba.

-Quiero bailar un tango-murmuro Martín mirando al chileno dueño de su corazón con un pucherito.

Antonio le puso dos castañuelas en sus manos, antes de colocarse detrás de él, sus manos en las caderas de Lovino, pero sin tocarlo. Las castañuelas empezaron a ser tocadas, y el ligero zapateado de Antonio se mesclaba con la guitarra. Resignado, Lovino empezó a zapatear, un poco más rápido y fuerte que Antonio, con los brazos alzados, castañuelas sonando.

Una segunda guitarra se unió, Pedro la tocaba, mientras que las chicas acompañaban con más castañuelas. Podía haber jurado que había visto también unos panderos en las manos de algunos de los chicos. Decidió ignorar quienes y con que estaban haciendo el acompañamiento de la música y se fijo por accidente en su hermano. Lo miraba con enojo, pero el sureño no sabía por qué. Conforme Antonio se alejaba y se acercaba este siempre lo miraba a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando terminaron de bailar todos les aplaudieron, mientras que alguien cambiaba de canción y tomaban a su pareja. Lovino se acerco a la cocina, sabiendo que la pizza estaba casi lista. Feliciano se separó de Ludwig y apago la música a medio tango. Si las miradas matasen, Feliciano hubiera muerto a manos de Martin, quien tenía una mano posada en el muslo de Manu, quien estaba ruborizado.

-como que algo mosqueó a Tía Ita-murmuro Pedro a nadie en particular.

-Será porque el Tío Ale no le ha hecho caso-le contestó Itzel.- Solo hay que ver si Martin no lo mata.

-Espero que no pase a mayores-murmuro Fernanda mirando la mirada envenenada mal disimulada de Feliciano. Lovino los llamó a la mesa, poniendo la pizza en la mesa. Todos comieron tranquilamente, antes de dar paso a una desastrosa sobremesa sobre el futbol. Ya avanzada la noche, los invitados se fueron, y los italianos se quedaron solos limpiando la mesa.

-Ve~ pensé que no te gustaba bailar-dijo Feli guardando unas botellas en el refrigerador.

-¿Y?

-Decía.

-¿Qué tienes Feliciano? Me tienes harto con tus miradas envenenadas-Le dijo Lovino mientras lavaba los platos.- si tienes que decirme algo ¡dilo!

-Estoy cansado de tu actitud en contra de todo el mundo-dijo Feliciano desde el comedor- Odio que insultes a Ludwig y que lo culpes por todo, y de que te hagas el mártir.

-¿El mártir?

-¡Sí! Siempre quejándote de todo, pero nunca haces nada para remediarlo.-le espeto Feliciano- Por eso estas solo, ve. Por eso, España-nii-chan se llevo a tus hijos lejos de ti. Por eso, España-nii-chan no te apoyo durante la segunda guerra mundial. Por eso ¡TE ODIO!

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Tu solo eres un niñato, que lo único que hace es ser un carga PARA TODO EL MUNDO. Siempre llorando por todo, al menos yo no lloro si la mosca salió volando.-Dijo Romano aguantándose las lagrimas, mientras que Feliciano ya estaba llorando.- ¿Y adivina qué? El sentimiento es mutuo. Largo de mi casa. ¡LARGATE!

-Tú no me largas. YO ME VOY- grito Feliciano corriendo hacia la puerta. Romano miro el cuchillo que tenía en las manos, lleno de jabón. Lo dejo caer en el fregadero y se fue a su cuarto. Hizo una pequeña maleta y se fue así sin más.

Cinco minutos después, Antonio llegaba a la casa, había olvidado unas cosas ahí, se sorprendió de ver la puerta abierta, los platos sin lavar. Checó la cochera pada darse cuenta que el Ferrari de Feli y la Vespa de Lovi no estaban. Llamo al celular de Lovi pero no contestó, luego intento el de Feli, pero se encontraba en el comedor. Sabía que Feliciano se encontraría en Alemania, de seguro visitando a Ludwig.

-_El awesome yo al habla_

-Gilbert, necesito que me digas si Italia está en con ustedes-dijo Antonio preocupado.

_-Sí, veras, Ita-chan llegó todo lloroso, y se encerró en el cuarto de West. ¿Por?_

-No encuentro a Romano. No sé qué paso. La casa estaba abierta… Nos vemos-Dijo Antonio antes de colgar y subirse a su Seat. Fue a los campos de tomates que había por ahí, y también buscó en el huerto privado de Romano, pero no estaba. Le llamó a Martin para que llamara a sus hermanos para ayudarlo en la búsqueda. Ellos habían quedado de verse en el aeropuerto de Roma.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano estaba deshojando la margarita con Ludwig.

-Ve, no debí decirle eso-dijo Feli sin soltar a Ludwig.- Es que… ve, no sé que me paso. De repente empecé a darme cuenta las atenciones que España-nii-chan y mis sobrinos le daban, me entristece ver que Nii-chan los trate con la punta del pie. Ve, siempre termino alejando a la gente que más amo.

-No digas eso Italia-dijo Ludwig abrazando un poco a Feli.

-¡Abuelo Roma, ahora Romano, e incluso… él…!

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ludwig al ver la cara de dolor de Feliciano.

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo Feliciano. Ludwig suspiro.

-Estas… hablando de Sacro Imperio Romano, ¿verdad?-murmuro Ludwig abrazando aun mas al italiano, quien solo empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

-¿Tú que sabes de él, ve?-dijo Feliciano entre llantos.

-Gilbert… era su hermano… vivió con Austria y Hungría… Se enamoró de una criada, o mejor dicho un criado, llamado Italia-dijo Ludwig acariciando los cabellos del italiano, quien no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente.- Se fue a la guerra… dejando lo más preciado detrás.

Feliciano murmuro algo, pero no se oyó entre sus sollozos.

-Francia-nii-chan, me dijo que… que… murió…

-Francia te mintió, Italien.-murmuro Ludwig- Sacro Imperio Romano no murió.

-¡¿VE?-dijo Feli separándose del alemán.

-Bruder no quería que te dijera, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿No te enojaras?-murmuro Ludwig haciendo una mueca- Italien, el nombre de Sacro Imperio Romano era Ludwig Beilschmidt. El dio paso a Alemania.- murmuro Ludwig esperando golpes y blasfemias por parte del menudo italiano.-Yo soy Sacro Imperio Romano. Lo siento-se disculpó al ver las lagrimas de Feliciano aumentaban. Lo que nunca se esperó fue el beso que le dio.

-Perché non mi hai detto prima? Oh Sacro Romano Impero, ti manca così tanto. Germania, sono il Sacro Romano Impero! Ti amo, ti amo ti amo con tutto il cuore!- Dijo Feliciano entre lágrimas y sonrisas. (¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Sacro imperio Romano te extrañé tanto. ¡Alemania, eres el Sacro Imperio Romano! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma!)

-Es tut mir leid, Italien. Ich liebe dich auch, von dem 900 ich euch geliebt habe, ich Sorgfalt und wachte über sie.- Dijo Ludwig lleno de emoción, abrazando y besando a su adorado Italia. (Lo siento muchísimo, Italia. Yo también te amo, desde los 900 te he amado, te he cuidado y velado por ti)

Pero la cosa no era tan alegre en Roma, Italia.

-Recuerden chicos, Roma es una gran ciudad, y será mejor si nos separemos.-dijo Antonio todo serio. Sus hijos solo atinaron a asentir.- Nos mantendremos en contacto por los radios-dijo agarrando uno de los tantos radios que Pedro había traído. Sin decir más, los hispanos se separaron, buscando al italiano por todas partes. Pero conforme la tarde dio paso a la noche, y esta dio lugar a la mañana, no lo podían encontrar. Y lo peor era que había otra junta mundial a la cual debían asistir.

-_Papa Toño-_Se oyó por el radio la voz de Miguel- _hoy hay junta de países… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-¡Se me había olvidado!- _Exclamaron varios desde distintas partes de Roma.

_-le avisaremos a sus hermanas de que no podremos ir._-Dijo Antonio acercándose al Coliseo Romano. Por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con una Vespa verde, que tenía una calcomanía de un tomate rojo. La cosa era ahora buscar o afuera del coliseo o dentro del mismo. Al final se decidió por hacer ambas, primero afuera y luego dentro del coliseo.

Mientras tanto en la reunión de países, cierto cejudo que no es del agrado de Itzel, o de Martín (por lo de las Maldivas) les gritaba a las latinas a más no poder.

-¿Cómo que no van a venir? ¡No hay razón alguna por la que puedan faltar a esta junta!-Gritó un británico histérico y todo cubierto de sal.- ¡Y deja de lanzarme sal! ¡Ni que fuera comida!

-Pues van a faltar y punto-dijo Ana María cruzada de brazos- Tu también lo harías si el capitalista de tu amante que lamentablemente es nuestro primo desaparecería.

-¡HEY!-grito Alfred, pero por primera vez (aleluya) fue ignorado.

-Me temo, y odio admitirlo, que Ana tiene razón.-dijo Catalina sentada a un lado de Ana María, jugando con uno de sus bucles de cabello, evitando cierto rizo que salía de la nuca a su lado izquierdo.

En eso un alegre Italia y un ruborizado Alemania habían llegado. Captando la atención de las cuatro hispanas.

-Mon Dieu.- murmuraron René y Abel al ver las caras de las cuatro.

-¡Tía Ita!-exclamo Ana María parándose y se acercó al italiano.- ¿Has visto a Papá Roma? No lo he visto- dijo ella fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Ve? ¿No está aquí?-pregunto Feli nervioso por las miradas de las hispanas.

-No lo hemos visto desde ayer-dijo Fernanda parándose detrás de Ana María- Pero un pajarito prusiano nos dijo…

-¡No se metan con mi awesome Gilbird!-grito Gilbert desde afuera del edificio.

-Que desapareció ayer en la tarde.-continuó diciendo Fernanda. Feliciano tragó gordo.

-Así que, Tía Feli. ¿No has visto a mami Lovi?-pregunto Catalina parándose, y acercándose al pobre italiano.

-No lo he visto desde ayer-dijo Feliciano.

-¿Y por qué no?-pregunto Ana María alzando una ceja.

-Bitte, por favor, déjenlo en paz-les pidió Ludwig poniéndose enfrente del italiano.

-Mira, Alemania. Te he corrido de mi casa, sacándote un pedo cuadrado por eso, así que te pido que no te metas o me encargaré que las balas de mi rifle esta vez terminen dentro de tu cuerpo.-Dijo Itzel con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Y créeme, ella no será la única en hacerlo-dijo Catalina agarrando su bolso.

-Esas sí que son femmes fatales.-dijo Francis a nadie en particular mientras que Ludwig tragaba gordo y Hungría asentía orgullosa.

_Ellas si son hijas de Lovino. No hay duda. _–pensó Ludwig mirando como las cuatro latinoamericanas agarraban sus bolsos y buscaban algo dentro. Fernanda saco lápiz y papel, Ana María saco unos chicles, Catalina una lima de uñas e Itzel su celular y marcó un numero. –_Y por lo visto también de Antonio_

-Pedrito, Tía Ita no nos quiere decir nada-dijo Itzel- Ajá. Claro. ¿Todavía no? Nosotras nos encargamos de que Tía Ita nos cuente todo.

-Chicas, creo que están exagerando un poco-murmuro Herminia al ver que el resto de los países estaban atentos a lo que pasaba. Itzel alzo una mano mientras que se le caía la quijada.

-Si, si. Ejem, no. Yo me encargo. Saludos y abrazos para Mami Lovi cuando lo encuentren.-dijo Itzel antes de colgar.- Tía Ita, tú vienes con nosotras

-¿¡Ve?-dijo Veneciano mientras que Itzel le jalaba la corbata y sus hermanas la seguían confusas.

-¡REGRESEN!-gritaron tanto Alemania como el resto de los países, unos ansiosos por saber que paso, otros preocupados por la reunión y unos pocos preocupados por el italiano, quien iba a lagrima viva pidiendo clemencia.

Lovino Romano Vargas se encontraba sentado arriba de su improvisada maleta en medio del coliseo. Muchas veces, Lovino iba al coliseo, recordando cuando una vez Abuelo Roma lo subió a un carruaje ahí mismo, o cuando se sentaban en el balcón, viendo a los gladiadores desde las alturas. Pero ahora, sentado en el centro de la magnitud que era aquel anfiteatro, se sentía insignificante. En frente de él se encontraba una solitaria pistola. Riéndose de él, mofándose de él en su cara. Sabía que una bala no le haría daño, las guerras y la mafia le habían enseñado eso. Ahora, un ataque al gobierno o un desastre natural, eso sí lo dañaría. Mentalmente deseaba que lloviera, para así poder ocultar las traicioneras lagrimas. Se oyeron pasos a lo lejos, pero los ignoro, sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si Feliciano tenía razón? ¿En serio alejaba a sus seres queridos? Lovino se hizo un ovillo, pensando que lo que oía –su nombre siendo gritado por Antonio –era un sueño, una ilusión demasiado buena para ser verdad.

-Estúpido España, ¿Dónde te metes cuando te necesito?

Dos brazos morenos lo abrazaron mientras que la voz de Antonio le cantaba una nana. Lovino dejo por un segundo su orgullo italiano y lloro, mojando la camisa de Antonio.

-Sshh, Oyabun España está aquí.-lo consolaba Antonio.- ¿Vas a contarle a Oyabun que fue lo que paso?- Lovi negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no? No cambiara lo que pienso de ti. Sabes que te amo, no tienes nada que temer. –Dijo Antonio antes de agarrar su radio- Lo encontré, está en el coliseo.

-Idiota, ¿con quién hablas?-pregunto Lovino, todavía su cara se ocultaba en el hombro del español.

-Con nuestros hijos. Estábamos preocupados por ti ¿sabes?-dijo Antonio mientras le sobaba la espalda a Lovino- Teníamos un gran operativo, buscamos todos los rincones de Roma. ¿No vas a contarme lo que te pasa?

-fue culpa de Feliciano-murmuró Lovino sin moverse de su lugar en el regazo de Antonio.- me dijo que me daba los aires de mártir, y que por eso… por eso… ¿De veras tengo que decirte, idiota?

-Si quieres que se solucione ese problema, si.

-Mejor pregúntale al inútil de mi hermano.-murmuro Lovino. Antonio suspiró mientras se paraba, cargando a Lovino, y con una mano pasar el asa de la maleta del italiano. A las afueras del coliseo estaban sus hijos esperándolos. Al final decidieron ir a la infame sala de reuniones. Oh Dios.

_**CONTINUARA.**_


	16. ¿Chicas? Creo que se pasaron un poco

N/A: La continuacion del capi anterior. Es menos dramatico que el pasado, pero ya ni modo XD Gracias a todos los que leen ^^ Este pequeño melodrama tendra continuacion... en el capi 21 XD esto fue como un trailer de lo que acontecerá del capi 21 para arriba :3 Disfruten la lectura! ¿Me vere mal si les pido algunos reviews? Quiero saber su opinion sobre el fic ^_~

**APH Latino**

**¿Chicas? ****Creo que se pasaron un poco.**

_-Mejor pregúntale al inútil de mi hermano.-murmuro Lovino. Antonio suspiró mientras se paraba, cargando a Lovino, y con una mano pasar el asa de la maleta del italiano. A las afueras del coliseo estaban sus hijos esperándolos. Al final decidieron ir a la infame sala de reuniones. Oh Dios._

Ni bien Antonio puso un pie en la sala de reuniones, un histérico alemán miraba una pantalla, donde Itzel, Catalina, Fernanda y Ana María los saludaban con la mano.

_-¡Qué bueno que encontraron a Mami Lovi!-_exclamó Fernanda

_-Papá Roma, te deje una taza de café en un termo-_dijo Catalina apuntando hacia donde exactamente había un termo.

_-¡Ya era tiempo! Ya teníamos un operativo listo en Italia- _dijo Itzel guardando su celular.

-Cierto-dijo Pedro con una sonrisa acusatoria.

-_Espero que estés bien, papá Lovino-_Dijo Ana María mirando como Antonio dejaba a Romano en su silla, mientras que el italiano bebía un poco de café.

-¿Dónde está Feliciano?-preguntó Ludwig, enojo e histeria en su voz.

-¿No está aquí?-pregunto Miguel mirando alrededor.

-Ellas se lo llevaron-explicó Alfred apuntando a la pantalla. Las chicas sonrieron inocentemente antes de desaparecer y mostrar a un atado Feliciano, mirando hacia la cámara horrorizado. Lo que llamó la atención fue la forma de las ataduras y la posición del italiano del norte. Francis salió volando por un chorro de sangre, mientras que a Ludwig le escurría un hilito de sangre de la nariz.

_-Doitsu, Doitsu ¡Taskete! _

_-Sorprendentemente, no quiere soltar la sopa- _dijo Itzel_- Creo que metió la pata hasta el fondo, y no nos quiere decir nada al respecto. _

Lentamente, todas las miradas se enfocaron al italiano del sur, quien solo les hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Me niego a hablar.

-Si tan solo se hubieran puesto en ese plan durante la guerra-murmuró Ludwig antes de darse cuenta de que Kiku dibujaba algo rápidamente y que Elizaveta tomaba fotos discretamente.-No entiendo porque había que llegar a los extremos.

-Porque es la última alternativa que nos dejaron-dijo Pedro seriamente- Aparte, familia es familia, y Tía Ita sabe que estuvo mal, y tiene que pagar las consecuencias.

-¡Pero no hay necesidad de sacar sus trapitos al sol enfrente de todo el mundo!-exclamó un Arthur enojado.-Literalmente.

-¿Quién te pele a ti, cejudo?-dijo Martín cansado. El hecho de la desvelada buscando por toda Roma los había dejado exhaustos.

_-Esto hará que cante- _dijo Itzel sacando una bolsa de papel. Rápidamente se puso guantes y un cubre bocas, mientras que el resto del mundo pensaba en lo peor.- _Ew no quiero tocarlo_

_-Zafo-_dijeron las otras tres hispanas dando una pasó atrás. Feliciano lloraba a lágrima viva.

_-Ok, aquí vamos_-dijo Itzel agarrando lo que sea que había en la bolsa, revelando unos Scones_.-Ew, voy a vomitar- _Detrás de las hispanas, el italiano, los hispanos en la sala de juntas, el español, el brasileño, la portuguesa, el francés y el italiano sureño había un cartelito que rezaba "GOURMET"

-¡Vamos si mi comida no es mala!-exclamó Arthur ofendido hasta la medula.

-He comido cosas inexplicables, y tu cocina ha sido lo peor que he probado en mi vida- dijo Pedro, mientras que los de los cartelitos gourmet asentían como locos.

-_De acuerdo_-dijo Itzel balanceado los Scones en sus dedos, teniendo el mínimo contacto con la substancia del mal. Empezó a acercarse a Feliciano quien gritaba que alejaran la comida.

-_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Ya les digo! ¿No hay forma de que solo unos pocos se enteren?-_pregunto Feliciano. Ana María asintió antes de que la comunicación se cortara, y el teléfono de Antonio sonara. Antonio contesto y se puso el auricular en la oreja, mientras que el resto del mundo lo miraba curiosos. Poco a poco, la sonrisa característica de Antonio se desvaneció, y saco su gran hacha, que era mucho más grande que la Dinamarca, y sin la cadena como la del nórdico. Sus hijos palidecieron al ver que traía el hacha en la mano. Antonio cortó la llamada y la pantalla volvió a aparecer.

_-Sabia que esto era una mala idea-_dijo Ana María_-¡Es tu culpa Itzel!_

_-¿Mía? Tanto ustedes como yo tenemos la culpa. Sabes que a mí me gustan las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso. _

_-¡Por todos los Cielos, dejen de pelear_!-grito Fernanda.

-Papá, ¿no podrías dejar el hacha en la casa?-preguntó Efraín mirando la hoja afilada

-Me temo que no, si me disculpan, tengo un cuñado al cual poner en su lugar.-dijo Antonio abriendo la puerta de la sala de juntas.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-grito Ludwig, haciendo que Antonio lo viera con ojos oscurecidos que le hicieron recorrer escalofríos por su espalda.

-Feliciano ha hecho acusaciones falsas sobre mí y mi familia, y como el patriarca de mi familia, es mi deber acallar esas acusaciones.-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa oscura, digna de Rusia.

-¿no vas a hacer nada al respecto?-pregunto Alfred a Romano, pero él se había dormido a pesar de la taza de café que había bebido. –Pedro ¡Haz algo!

-¿Y yo porque, gringo? Si estuvieras en tu sano juicio, no te enfrentarías a un Antonio de la Santa Inquisición. O Conquistador.-dijo Pedro, todavía pálido tocándose la espalda.

-_Mejor el aquí corrió que aquí quedo-_dijo Itzel agarrando sus cosas_- ¡Fer! ¡Tú manejas!_

_-¿Vamos a huir?-_pregunto Catalina cruzada de brazos_._

_-Es PAPÁ TOÑO EN PLAN CONQUISTADOR ¿Quién no huiría si estuviera en su sano juicio?-_Dijo Itzel juntando las cosas de las demás

_-¿Ve, qué hay de mí?-_preguntó Feliciano con una carita de corderito degollado.

_-¡Te queremos Tía Feli, suerte!-_dijeron todas antes de salir. La comunicación se volvió a cortar, y en lo que todos se distraían Antonio salió de ahí. Había reconocido el cuarto de Gilbert durante la video-llamada.

-Dinos, Ludwig, ¿Qué se siente ser viudo sin antes casarte?-preguntó Pedro después de un incomodo silencio. Ludwig lo miro con veneno.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, aru. Antonio no se ve como alguien que mata a sangre fría, aru.

-Voy a fingir que no oí eso-dijo Julio

-¿Por qué, aru?

-A duras penas nos independizamos de Antonio y salimos vivos de puro milagro-dijo Efraín con una mueca. Ludwig tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

-Me sorprende que no hayas podido reconocer tu propia casa-dijo Miguel somnoliento, a un lado suyo Manu dormía plácidamente en el hombro de un aun mas dormido Martín. Mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo, Ludwig salió de la sala de juntas.- Parejas hoy en día.

-yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, chicoxchico, chicoxchico, chicoxchico, chicoxchico, tensión amorosa, tensión amorosa, tensión amorosa, tensión amorosa, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, fotos, fotos, fotos, fotos…-decía Elizaveta, cámara en mano, siguiendo a Ludwig.

-¡Hungría-san, espere!-grito Kiku siguiéndola, Heracles lo siguió con la agilidad de un gato, esperando que el japonés nunca llegara a su destino.

-¡Fiesta en mi casa!-grito Gilbert desde una de las ventanas, todos lo ignoraron. Gilbert se sentó en el asiento vacío de Elizaveta, justo a un lado de Roderich y empezó a molestarlo con "ciertos" comentarios sobre "ciertas" regiones "vitales" del "señorito".

-El mundo hoy en día-murmuro Miguel sacando su flauta y empezó a tocar una nana para poderse dormir a gusto

Italia miraba horrorizado a España-nii-chan, quien se posaba en el marco de la puerta, el hacha apuntando violentamente hacia el castaño de ojos cafés.

A Alemania se le iba el alma, sabiendo que ahora que todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas se iba a echar a perder gracias a un español con un hacha. En el camino pudo haber jurado que vio el mustang negro de Itzel desobedeciendo todas las leyes de tráfico de Alemania (el país, no el histérico personaje). Cuando llegó a su casa a las afueras de Berlín, todo estaba tranquilo, cosa que lo espanto hasta la medula.

La sala y el comedor estaban desiertos, lo mismo con la sala, los baños, las recamaras de huéspedes, su recamara, la de Gilbert. Solo faltaba checar el taller y el ático. Lo que le llamo la atención fue el simple hecho de que todo estaba bien acomodado. Estaba a punto de salir del siempre desordenado cuarto de su hermano. Algo no parecía correcto. El chiquero era de esperarse, pero el hecho de que la cama estuviera desplazada unos centímetros lejos de la pared era extraño. Casi por instinto, se acercó a la pared y le dio unos golpes. Hueco. Empujó la pared hasta que una puerta se abrió y miles y miles de estantes con los diarios de Gilbert se mostraban orgullosos en sus estantes. Lentamente camino la extensión de la improvisada biblioteca mirando las espinas de los libros, que mostraban fechas, y alguna que otra pintura que Gilbert puso como decoración entre los varios estantes. Un libro verde le llamo la atención. Era el único libro verde de toda la biblioteca, teniendo en cuenta de que los mil y un diarios de Gilbert eran de color rojo. Tres palabras en color plata estaban escritas en la espina. _Bad Friends Trío. _Agarro el libro y una trampilla se abrió debajo de sus pies, y antes de que pudiera decir Mein Gott, la ley de la gravedad decidió hacer su trabajo y cayó por la trampilla.

-Ve, lo siento España-nii-chan-dijo Veneciano sentado en el piso sin las ataduras.

-Qué bueno que todo fue un malentendido, pero tendrás que disculparte con Romano, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Ve~!

-Muy bien, a terminar esto-dijo Antonio agarrando su hacha con su mano derecha.

En eso Ludwig cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se paró rápidamente y se puso enfrente de Antonio.

-¡Ve~! Ludwig ¡Llegas tarde!-le dijo Feliciano abrazándolo.

-Tío, te tardaste en llegar-dijo Antonio sonriendo, acercándose a una pared.- Los dejo, par de tortolos.- Empujó la pared que lo llevaba al jardín de la entrada y se dispuso en regresar a la sala de juntas donde su tomatito Romanito lo esperaba con ansia insatisfecha. O quizá no.

Cuando llego, las naciones que se habían quedado lo miraban nuevamente curiosos, al ver que no había sangre en las ropas de Antonio ni en el hacha. Ignorándolos, Antonio entró, cargó a Romano en sus brazos, y salió seguido de sus hijos quienes todos amodorrados y somnolientos se disponían en irse a sus casas.

-Los latinos son raros, aru.

-No, simplemente tenemos diferente mentalidad-dijo Herminia corrigiendo a Yao- Son puras diferencias culturales.

-Oui, ma sœur a raison. Juste une culture différente. –Dijo Francis, haciendo un movimiento con su cabellera rubia. (Si, mi hermana tiene razón, solo una cultura diferente)


	17. Negocios Familiares y Miss Universo

N/A: No quiero sonar mala ni nada, pero ya quiero deshacerme de este capi, porque la trama se pone mas interesante ^^ Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que leen! TAMBIEN! Antes de que se me olvide, puse una encuesta para esta historia. Es de VITAL importancia de que contesten en caso de que tengan cuenta de ff net, si no, mandenme su respuesta en un review n.n Capi de hoy salio medio corto, pero teniendo en cuenta las bestialidades de capitulos que les di, no pueden quejarse por el hecho de ser corto, aparte fue escrito despues del concurso... como pueden leer. XD Dejen Review!

**APH Latino**

**Negocios Familiares y Miss Universo inesperada**

Ludwig se veía incomodo en su traje que Gilbert le dijo que TENIA que vestir. Sabía que la reunión no era la que le apetecería ir, siempre había dejado que Gilbert –el rebelde de la familia –se encargara de _esos negocios. _Gilbert siempre "bromeaba" sobre lo "lame botas" que era, porque nunca se animo a encargarse de algo ilegal como una mafia. Incluso no le gustaba de que Feli, su inocente italiano, fuera a las reuniones con la famosísima mafia italiana, a pesar de que –según Feli –Romano se hacía cargo de eso. Se volvió a mirar en su espejo, mirando la corbata negra con la que Gilbert casi lo ahogo cuando se quejo (por millonésima vez).

En el camino al hotel en donde se realizaría la reunión, empezó a pensar en los que posiblemente irían, pero rápidamente desistió ya que se le hacía incorrecto de su parte.

_Entra al hotel y ve a la recepción, va a haber una nación esperándote, él o ella te llevará a donde se realizará la reunión. Ahí, no hables sin que se dirijan a ti, deja que el resto haga sus negocios, toma notas mentales sobre lo hablado. Si se pelean ¡no te metas! Puedes salir mal parado, y el awesome yo no irá a limpiar los desastres de todos. Oh, ten cuidado con Feliciano y Romano, créeme que son muy diferentes cuando de estos negocios se trata. _

Las instrucciones de Prusia habían sido claras, y como buen alemán, tendría que seguirlas al pie de la letra. Sabía que el prusiano no iba a ir porque planeaba en ver Miss Universo 2010, que era esa tarde. Mientras recordaba lo que su hermano le había dicho, la nación había entrado al hotel y se dirigía rápidamente a la recepción. Ahí, una calmada Catalina se le acercó sin decir palabra y lo dirigió hacia una de las salas de conferencia que el hotel tenia. No era la primera vez que se sentía raro dentro de un traje, pero tenía que admitir que no encajaba con la escena que había frente a sus ojos.

En medio de la sala de conferencias había una larga mesa, donde varios países -incluso algunos que jamás pensó romperían ni un plato- estaban sentados, con los hermanos Vargas en la cabecera del fondo. Lo que capto su atención fue la sonrisa cínica en los labios de Feliciano, mientras que Lovino parecía en sus glorias, sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo miraba con sus fríos ojos avellana verdosos. Rápidamente, Ludwig se sentó en el último asiento vacío, ignorando las curiosas miradas de varios de los presentes. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una pantalla de plasma mostrando la pasarela de Miss Universo _Si Gilbert se entera de seguro se enoja…_

-Ahora que estamos todos presentes-dijo Lovino mirando a Ludwig acusatoriamente- Podemos iniciar.

Poco a poco, varias voces empezaron a hablar entre sí, sobre diferentes temas, números y nombres eran mencionados por igual, haciendo negocios, cerrando pactos, planeando cosas, algunos sonreían, otros no mostraban sentimiento alguno. Feliciano y Lovino miraban a todos hacer sus negocios, ambos con una idéntica sonrisa cínica, usualmente vista únicamente por el hermano mayor cuando planeaba una venganza "estúpida" dirigida a Ludwig. Después de media hora, Lovino saco algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa, dejando ver una solitaria pistola, Feliciano la agarro antes de guardarla. Ludwig estaba intrigado por la sorpresiva interacción de los italianos, teniendo en cuenta que cuando entrenaban (o al menos Feliciano cuando iba a los entrenamientos, Lovino nunca aparecía) se negaban a mirar a un arma.

De repente todos se callaron cuando anunciaron a las últimas tres finalistas del concurso, solo unos pocos seguían murmurando entre sí.

Anunciaron la nueva Miss Universo, y todos miraron a los dos representantes de dicho país, quienes estaban murmurando entre ellos…

-Te digo que son más de doscientos, Pedro, _doscientos-_ argumentó Itzel blandiendo su celular en la cara de su hermano

-¿Pero qué quieres que haga…?

-Sabes que ese es tu estado, ¡mira como esta!-le dijo en un grito/murmuro Itzel a Pedro parándose. Pedro la imitó.

-Y tú sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto- Le dijo Pedro siguiendo a Itzel a la salida.

-Ya nadie puede ir al supermercado sin que algo pase-murmuro Itzel- ¡Era uno de los estados más "seguros" del país!- Y con eso los dos anduvieron el largo de la sala de conferencias antes de salir

-Ya se darán cuenta tarde que temprano-murmuro Romano mirando como la puerta se cerraba lentamente.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-El grito de Itzel sorprendió a unos cuantos.

Pocos minutos después Ludwig se encontraba de nuevo en su casa, mirándose al espejo y preguntándose si el Feliciano que vio hoy era el verdadero Feliciano. Al parecer había algo que no conocía de su querido italiano, y lo preocupaba a sobremanera. Casi podía jurar que nunca vería al alegre italiano con los mismos ojos. O tres cuartos del mundo.

-¡Mi sobrina es Miss universo 2010!- grito un claramente borracho Prusia, entrando al cuarto del rubio.

-Gilbert, casi siempre una de "tus sobrinas" ¡que no son sobrinas! Gana Miss Universo- le dijo Ludwig cansado, siempre era el mismo cuento todos los años.- o sobrinos….

-¡El awesome yo si tiene sobrinas! Soy su awesome tío por el simple hecho de ser el mejor amigo de Toñito. Mañana tengo que ir a la junta, ¡me vale un pepino que al cejudo no le guste!

Ludwig lo ignoro por un segundo antes de correrlo a su cuarto. El alemán empezó su ritual para irse a dormir, iniciando por el saco, seguido de la corbata, la camisa, los zapatos, calcetas, pantalones, entrar al baño y mojarse la cara, despeinarse con una mano y a la cama. Como una noche, hace ya varios años, musitó sobre su mejor amigo italiano. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por eso, que Feliciano siempre será Feliciano. ¿Verdad?

Apagó la luz de su mesa de noche y se acomodo en su cama. Dos minutos después, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se cerró con un ligero Ve~. El típico peso del italiano se hundió en la cama y dos brazos delgados lo abrazaron

-Ve~ Doitsu, lamento que Prusia-nii-chan te obligará ir a esa reunión-dijo Feliciano hundiendo su cabeza en el brazo de Ludwig.-Se que ese tipo de negocios es de tu agrado… pero es el _negocio familiar _y toda la cosa, ve…

-No te preocupes Italia-le dijo Ludwig, sonriendo un poco-Ya duérmete.

-¡Ve~! Buenas noches Doitsu…

-Buenas noches Italia-murmuro Ludwig- _Feliciano nunca cambiara.- _pensó Ludwig antes de imitar al castaño.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba un albino de ojos carmesí, un rubio de ojo azul y un castaño de ojos avellana-miel en el carro del segundo, yendo a una junta de trabajo.

-Vamos, West, una vez al año no hace daño-dijo el prusiano sentado en el asiento trasero, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermanito.

-East, todos los años es lo mismo. Insistes en ir a la reunión para felicitar o a la belleza de país, o al marica de país que gana Miss Universo.

-¡Este año es diferente!-exclamo Gilbert- ¡Hay una belleza y un marica (N/a: mi corazoncito de mexicana se rompió al escribir esto) representando al país!

-Ve, no deberías decir eso, Prusia-nii-chan-le dijo Italia desde el asiento del copiloto

-Solo por ti, Ita-chan-dijo Gilbert riéndose, mientras que Ludwig sentía una punzada de celos ante dicho comentario. Italia, quien todavía no ha leído "Como leer la Atmosfera" (a pesar de las explicaciones dadas por sus sobrinos) ignoro el doble sentido romántico en la frase. Gilbert se acerco a Ludwig antes de murmurar- No te preocupes West, Ita-chan es toooodooo tuyo.

-Bruder… ¡cállate!

Cinco minutos, cinco minutos en el carro de la muerte tuvo que aguantar Ludwig teniendo que oír a Prusia contar sus aventuras con el Bad Friends Trío en navidad, y a Italia cantar algo sobre pasta durante todo el camino. Oh, y el típico "West, ¿ya llegamos?" –No-"¡Ne Doitsu! ¿Cuánto falta?"-no mucho- "Me aburro" –Des abúrrete, burro (dirigido a Prusia)- "Ve~ ¿puedo manejar?" -¡NO! Ejem, ya vengo manejando Italia.

Cuando entraron a la sala de juntas, la mayoría de los países rodeaban a los representantes de México. Pedro parecía visiblemente mosqueado e Itzel no paraba de sonreír. Cerca de Pedro se encontraban los latinos echándole burla, mientras que todas las chicas (sobre todo Ana María, la ex–Miss Universo) miraban a Itzel con variadas emociones, dese envidia, enojo, alegría, indiferencia entre otros.

-¡¿Dónde está mi sobrina chocolatera?-dijo Gilbert antes de abrazar a Itzel.-Felicidades.

-Gracias, Tío Gil

-¡Pedro! ¿Qué se siente ser la _nueva imagen femenina?_-Dijo Gilbert cuando lo vio. La sala de juntas estallo en risas.

-Chin)8& (/& a tu &/%$#%&


	18. Ahi viene la Catrina por las naciones!

N/A: Un capitulo de halloween atrasado XD Gracias a todos los q dejaron review y un abrazo a todos los que leen la historia~ Les recuerdo sobre mi encuentas en mi perfil, y si no pueden votar, diganme su respuesta a traves de un review o un PM. Porque si no, no habra mas historia u.u

**APH Latino**

**¡Ahí viene la Catrina por las naciones!**

Era Halloween, y Alfred estaba que no se la esperaba. Durante la junta el estadounidense se veía más activo de lo normal, y ni bien Ludwig dio por terminada la junta Alfred grito sobre la gran fiesta que iba a tener ese 31 de Octubre.

Justo después de eso, muchos países se habían acercado a donde estaba Alfred, mientras que los latinos se acercaron a donde estaban Pedro e Itzel, les dieron unas cajas que traían antes de unirse a la horda que rodeaba a Estados Unidos. Después de un rápido disparejo, el cual Itzel perdió, ella se acercó donde estaba parado Berwald, quien miraba de reojo a su waifu.

-Hola, Suecia… verás, Finlandia me dijo que te gustaba la carpintería, y me gustaría que me hicieras un favor-dijo Itzel sin mirar al sueco a los ojos, quien solo asintió.- Pedro y yo necesitamos aserrín, como unas dos o tres bolsas… y esto-dijo pasándole una nota al rubio- Me gustaría que le informaras a Finlandia y al resto de los nórdicos, ya que son los últimos. Estaría bien si nos trajeras las cosas mañana aquí. Nos vemos

Y con eso Itzel se alejo del pobre y confundido sueco.

Mientras tanto el finlandés, esposa del sueco, le pedía un consejo a España

-¿Cómo puedes soportar que tus hijos te llamen "mamá"?

-Es la costumbre Tino-dijo Antonio sonriente-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Verás, Berwald adoptó a Peter, y los dos insisten en llamare "esposa" y "mamá" cuando ni siquiera vivo con ellos…

-¡¿No vives con ellos?-exclamó Antonio- Esa no es manera de criar niños. Necesitan tener una figura materna y paterna en el hogar. Mira a mis chicos, quienes con solo unos pocos años (200 en comparación con nosotros, los países europeos, son pocos) han podido progresar más que lo que nosotros progresamos con la misma cantidad de años, ya que si bien mis hijos no son lo que se denomina "primer mundistas", muchos de ellos ya están a pocos pasos de serlo, son lo que se considera: países en vías de desarrollo o países emergentes…con solo 200 años. Romano y yo nos vivíamos en Madrid juntos cuando eran unos pequeños rapaces y los criamos-Señalo España con un aire orgulloso.-Lo que deberían hacer es que intercalen los roles, que por unos días, Berwald sea "la mamá" de Peter. Si no te habías dado cuenta, me dicen Mamá Anto, Mama España, y cuando eran más pequeños me llamaban la Madre Patria, pero también me dicen Papá Toño, Papá Antonio y… Papá Es, pero el último era cuando eran unos chamacos que no podían decir España.

-S' me h'ce una bu'na id'a-Dijo Berwald parado detrás de Tino. El finlandés tenía los ojos como platos.- T'no, me g'star'a h'blar c'ntig' un seg'ndo.

-Claro, con permiso-dijo Finlandia disculpándose con el español antes de seguir al rubio de lentes.

Esa tarde, casi en la noche, la fiesta de Alfred estaba lista. Todos estaban con sus disfraces, que iban desde trajes regionales de su país a vestimentas que los propios países habían vestido ya hace siglos atrás. El Bad Friend Trío había ido vestido como los tres mosquiteros… dijo mosqueteros. Los mismos atuendos pero con diferentes colores: Francis vestía de azul, Antonio de verde y Gilbert de rojo, para que combinaran con sus ojos según el francés. Arthur venia vestido de pirata, mientras que Kiku hacia su cosplay de uno de sus múltiples mangas. Feliciano había logrado que Ludwig accediera a disfrazarse de su pasado yo: El Sacro Imperio Romano, mientras que el italiano vestía de Chibitalia. Romano vestía de mafioso, Martín de rompecorazones, y forzó a Manu a vestir un vestido rojo con una pluma negra en el cabello. Los tres escandinavos (Noruega, Dinamarca y Suecia) venían vestidos en sus antiguas telas vikingas mientras que Heracles vestía una toga. Rusia vestía de Panda, y China traía un atuendo de kung fu. Luciano vestía un disfraz de carnaval, Catalina, Fernanda, Ana María y María Muñiz Rivera, la representación de Puerto Rico, lucían orgullosas sus vestidos regionales. El dueño de la casa vestía un traje de Superman, solo que en vez de la afamada S, tenía USA en el pecho.

Los latinoamericanos se veían entre sí, desde diferentes lugares, repasando lo que tenían planeado esa tarde. Salvador, Luis Ángel y Francisco estaban encargados de la música, poniendo puras canciones latinas, pero todavía nadie se daba el lujo de pisar la improvisada pista de baile. Carlos miró la hora y les asintió a los improvisados DJ´s. La música cesó de oírse cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe. Miguel sacó su fiel flauta y empezó a tocar una melodía lúgubre. La puerta revelaba la oscura noche, y Alfred estaba dispuesto a cerrarla cuando dos figuras tétricas aparecieron en el rellano.

-Je je, muy graciosos México-dijo Alfred después de mirar a los que ya estaban en la fiesta, un deje de miedo se oía en su voz.

-¿México?-pregunto la figura de la derecha, una voz distorsionada de mujer le preguntó, no sonaba a la voz de la mexicana.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡Maaya'ob!-Exclamó Antonio aterrorizado

-Estás equivocado, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Quien a la Catrina insultó hace varios años. Con un último flamenco, España caerá en las manos de la muerte.

-Lo que la Catrina no se esperaba fue que el alegre Español, su hacha blandió.-Dijo Antonio agarrando su ya mencionada hacha.

-Pero para eso la Catrina había traído a su fiel Catrín. –dijo la figura de la izquierda, voz igual de distorsionada, pero esta vez de hombre.- Y porque venía por un amante de las hamburguesas.

-¿Y por qué yo?-gritó Alfred asustado, ignorando como los latinoamericanos se acercaban a donde estaban estas dos figuras

-Esa voz, es Tlahtolōyān-murmuro Antonio anonadado.

-Ve volviste a equivocar-dijo el Catrín, antes de que él y la Catrina dieran un paso al frente, listos para revelar sus identidades.

Dos esqueletos, desprovistos de ojos, miraban a las naciones sin expresión alguna, la Catrina vestía un vestido largo color rosa mexicano con un reboso amarillo, sombrero negro con flores de cempasúchil, mientras que el Catrín venia un smoking negro, con una solitaria flor de cempasúchil en la solapa, bombín, y un bastón de obsidiana, con una pieza de jade en donde reposaba su esquelética mano.

Un rayo alumbró la estancia por un segundo.

-¡IGGY! ¡SALVAME!

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser-dijo la Catrina alegre

-De todos modos, no vienen solos-dijo Noruega apuntando a los latinoamericanos

-Se nos cayó nuestro teatrito-dijo Jorge sonriente dando un paso adelante, y parándose detrás de las dos representaciones de la muerte, la carne se desintegraba lentamente, las ropas mutaron para dar forma a un smoking parecido al del Catrín. El resto de los hispanos salieron de la masa de gente, y se pusieron alrededor de las calacas sufriendo las mismas mutaciones, los chicos ahora vestían smokings y las chicas vestidos y sombreros como los de la Catrina, pero con diferentes colores. Alfred miraba horrorizado a sus primos y hermana adoptiva, quien también había sido cambiada.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente-exclamó Arthur.

-Arthur Kirkland, Caballero y a la vez pirata de los siete mares. A la Catrina le llama la atención. La Muerte está lista para llevarse esa curiosa alma en desgracia.

-¡Con mi magia no pueden hacerme nada! La tal Catrina como se llame no puede hacer nada en contra de mis hechizos-dijo Arthur antes de empezar a conjurar algo. Dos serpientes emplumadas salieron de las faldas de la Catrina y se enroscaron en el cuerpo del inglés y le cubrieron la boca. Después de eso hubo caos, todos corrieron, Alfred los miraba petrificados.

-¡Tú!-gritaron las calacas, sus huesudos dedos apuntaban a la nación estadounidense.- Te burlas de lo esotérico, con lo de Halloween, te disfrazas de las creaturas de la noche, en burla, sin ningún respeto alguno.

-Ahora que nos encargamos de los idiotas de las naciones que nos tenían en prisión, hemos tomado sus cuerpos y vamos a vengarnos de las burlas y humillaciones que tú y tu gente le han hecho a las creaturas de la noche.- El esqueleto que era de Jorge le explicó a Alfred quien solo atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

-I'm sorry!- gritó Alfred mientras que el resto de las naciones los miraban asustados.

-¡Doitsu! ¡Taskete!

-Antonio basta*do aléjate de ahí

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

-Creo de debería hacer algo, da.

-El héroe le tiene miedo a las calacas-dijeron a la vez- y las calacas van por él. El come-hamburguesas no puede hacer nada al respecto, el gordo no puede zafarse de la Catrina y el Catrín, ni de sus compañeros.

-¡No estoy gordo!

-Camina, trota, corre y huye despavorido, que ahí viene la muerte por ti. La súper-potencia será la primera en caer en las huesudas manos de la Catrina.

-¡Aléjense!

-Rogar e implorar no te servirá de nada. Chamaco irrespetuoso, es tiempo de ponerte en tus cabales. El Catrín se encargará de castigarte.

-¡IGGY!

-Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, el héroe debería poder salir de esta.

-¡Espera! El no es un verdadero héroe-dijo otra calaca

-Ni siquiera puede dejar de temblar. De tartamudear y de pedir clemencia- agregó un esqueleto.

-¿A esto le llamas fiesta de halloween? ¡No podemos esperar por la del próximo año!- Dijo la Catrina riendo

-Si somos el alma de la fiesta-dijo el Catrín sonriente- ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos vivos? Éramos de la sociedad más alta.

-Esos eran buenos tiempos-corearon todos los esqueletos dando pasos hacia delante.

-No entiendo porque vienen por mí cuando los dos México son los que se burlan de la muerte cada dos de noviembre-dijo Alfred retrocediendo lentamente

-Ellos también veneran a los muertos- dijo la Catrina- vaya vecino eres, Estados Unidos, acusando a tus propios primos.

-De todos modos, de ellos ya nos encargamos-Agregó el Catrín estirando un brazo y agarrando el hombro de Alfred quien gritó horrorizado-¿Le tienes miedo a la mano huesuda?

Combinaciones de diferentes animales empezaron a salir de las faldas de las chicas esqueleto, y se acercaban un poco a las naciones, quienes se alejaban cada vez mas

-Nuestros alebrijes de encargarán de tus invitados.-dijo la Catrina antes de alzar un cráneo negro.

-El cráneo de Tezcatlipoca- murmuró Antonio- ¡Si me había encargado de destruirlo!

-El cráneo se regenera-dijo la Catrina antes de decir algo en náhuatl- ¡Oh Tezcatlipoca, te entregamos, estas almas en desgracia que ahora habitan esta casa!

El cráneo empezó a flotar en el aire, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y el viento entraba, helando a todos hasta los huesos. Hubo un gran halo de luz y las sonoras carcajadas de los latinos resonaron por la estancia.

-¿Dulce o truco?-gritaron Pedro e Itzel, todavía vestidos con las ropas del Catrín y la Catrina, pero ahora ya no eran esqueletos, pero tenían la cara pintada como unos.

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!-Grito Alfred lanzándose hacia los mexicanos listos para estrangularlos, pero Itzel, con un movimiento de la mano, dos serpientes emplumadas lo inmovilizaron, justo como a Arthur.

-¿Nunca les dije que mi magia se hace mas fuerte alrededor de la noche del fuego nuevo?-les comentó Itzel sonriente- Así que nos encargamos de darle una buena broma a nuestro primito

-Lo veníamos planeando desde el año pasado-dijo Jorge inmensamente feliz con la situación.

-Por un momento pensé que ustedes eran la reencarnación de sus abuelos-dijo Antonio acercándose a los mexicanos, quienes solo hicieron un High five ante el comentario.

-Me sorprende que el cejudo no he hubiera dado cuenta del uso de la magia-dijo Francia alegre

-La noche del fuego nuevo-dijo Itzel como respuesta.

-Bueno, no nos despedimos-dijo Pedro agarrando una taza llena con dulces en cada mano, Itzel lo imito con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Ya se van, da?-pregunto Rusia, con una de sus típicas sonrisas, tenía que admitir que le gustó el espectáculo, no todos los días se veía a un Estados Unidos horrorizado.

-Tenemos que preparar el altar de muertos-dijo Itzel a modo de disculpa.

-¡Nos vemos en dos días!


	19. Que rico pan de muerto,¿y mi calaverita?

N/A:ah! me tarde! lo siento! Es que el proximo capitulo lo borre X.x no me gusto para nada, y lo tuve que escribir nuevamente, pero no me salio muy bien. AH! *se sienta en su rincon emo* Me puse a hacer un fic de los latinos, si no lo han leido, se llama Unidades Latin Hetalia, y es para que se den una idea de como son nuestros adorados paises latinos!

**APH Latino**

**Que rico pan de muerto, ¿y mi calaverita de azúcar?**

Con la agilidad que envidiaría al Kiku Ninja, Pedro e Itzel empezaron a instalar un grandioso altar de muertos en la sala contigua a la sala de conferencias, de vez en cuando uno que otro de sus hermanos llegaban y los ayudaban a poner el papel picado, los cuadros y pinturas, y los artículos de ropa o personales en las varias mesas que creaban el altar. La comida todavía no la habían puesto, pero todas las veladoras, arena, flores y cenizas ya estaban en sus posiciones. Solo faltaba crear el camino de aserrín que Suecia se suponía que debía traer.

Varios pasos se escuchaban desde el pasillo. Una voz que hablaba en otro idioma rápidamente también se oía.

-H'la, aq'i 'sta el as´rrín.-La voz de Berwald resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta, e hizo saltar a los mexicanos un metro en el aire.

-¡Suecia! ¡Finlandia!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo abriendo la puerta

-¿Y qué hay de mí, desu yo?

-Y el magnífico reino de Sealandia- dijo Itzel con una exagerada reverencia, Pedro hizo lo mismo, cosa que hizo reír a Peter.

-¡Guau! Guau.

-Y la siempre hermosa Hanatamago-dijo Pedro agachándose para acariciar a la perrita. Itzel agarro las dos bolsas de aserrín y la caja que Berwald traía, ignorando la cara sorprendida de del sueco o la del finlandés. Rápidamente abrió una de las bolsas y la esparció tranquilamente en el piso, creando un pasillo entre la arena y la ceniza que había en el piso. Después con el aserrín de la otra bolsa se dispuso a esparcirlo en una de las dos divisiones, creando una cruz. Pedro les explicaba lo que consistía el altar de muertos a los dos nórdicos mientras que Itzel acomodaba las cosas y retratos que recién le habían traído.

-También vamos a poner una cámara para mostrarle al escéptico de Alfred que los muertos vienen a los altares.-dijo Pedro señalando a algo en la pared contraria al altar. Suecia solo alzó una ceja sobre el comentario mientras que Finlandia se disponía a admirar a las personas que estaban en los retratos. Había antiguos jefes, reyes, reinas, héroes nacionales de cada país, y una sección dedicada a los países que ya no estaban con ellos, desde Antigua Grecia, Egipto, Roma, Hispania, Britania, Galia, Germania, Azteca, Maya, Inca, Olmeca, Apache y demás. Silenciosamente, se fijó como colocaba el cuadro de Escandinavia, el padre de Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca.

-Esto se ve muy elaborado-murmuró Tino mirando todo.

-No es nada, lo hacemos cada año, pero esta vez decidimos hacerla mundial-dijo Pedro rascándose la nuca.

-¡Esto esta genial, desu yo!

-Claro-dijo Itzel dándole una calaverita de azúcar. El niño miró la calaverita con detenimiento, mirando a los detalles que tenia, incluso su nombre había sido grabado en la frente. –Hay una para cada país, pero se las daremos mañana.

Unos minutos después de haber puesto todo tipo de comidas en el altar las cinco naciones (o más bien cuatro y un aspirante a nación) salieron a disfrutar el día cada uno con su familia.

Al día dio paso a la noche, y once figuras aparecieron en la entrada de aquel cuarto. Una pareja camino el camino de aserrín que sus nietos habían hecho. Mirando todo lo que se encontraba en el laborioso altar, se acercaron a su rincón dedicado a ellos. Bebieron de la taza de chocolate y comieron comida típica de los aztecas y los mayas, con largas sonrisas en sus labios. Otro par se dirigieron rápidamente al centro del altar. El de cabello corto y rizo se bebió el vino y mientras que el de cabellos largos rubios lo miraba con desaprobación. Poco a poco, el resto se acercaron a sus respectivas partes, y empezaron a beber y a comer, a charlar y narrar historias de los tiempos en los que habían habitado en el mundo de los vivos.

-Es la noche del fuego nuevo-murmuro Maaya´ob mirando la luna. Detrás de ella, Tlahtolōyān la abrazaba.-Creer que nuestros nietos todavía creen en eso…

-Es un orgullo-dijo el Imperio Azteca sonriente, ignorando a Rómulo, también conocido como el Imperio Romano, coqueteándole a Germania, quien solo atinaba a ruborizarse, a lo lejos, Hispania, Grecia, Galia, Britania y Egipto miraban a los dos hombres con veneno. Escandinavia solo se reía junto con Inca.

-Te odio-dijo Germania mirando a Roma.

-Vamos, yo cree los servicios públicos, varios gobiernos están basados en mi forma de gobierno, y en teoría unifique Europa, ¿o no mis bellezas?-dijo dirigiéndose a Grecia, Hispania y Galia, quienes renuentemente asintieron. –Aparte ¿No ves que nuestros queridísimos nietos se aman? ¡Son un encanto~!

-Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver-Dijo Germania frunciendo el seño.

-¡Por favor! –Le suplicó el romano al rubio antes de apuntar hacia la pareja en la ventana- ¿Por qué no podemos ser como ellos?

Germania alzó una ceja ante el comentario siguiendo con la vista el dedo del gladiador. Mientras que los mesoamericanos seguían en su mundo, Roma sonreía diciendo "aww" y Germania alzaba ambas cejas antes de que el cuerpo del romano chocara con el suyo.

-Todavía no entiendo quien dejaría esto aquí- dijo Escandinavia agarrando un videojuego portátil que Kiku por alguna razón desconocida había querido que se pusiera en el altar.

-¡Es una de esas maquinas que Feli y Lovi siempre juegan con el yerno de Helena!-exclamó Rómulo lo vio.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes yerno?-pregunto Galia mirando la griega.

-Hace ya unos años… lo peor es que es hermano de Yao-dijo la representación de la Antigua Grecia.

Hubo un silencio que compartieron los europeos antes de que sus caras mutaran a una expresión de horror, excepto la de Germania y Escandinavia, quienes se veían como Alemania (en modo uke con trauma a los relojes cucú) y Suecia (sin su waifu) respectivamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea hermano de China?-pregunto Inca mordiendo un pan de muertos.

-El ha sido el único de nuestra generación en "sobrevivir" Y no nos quiso pasar la receta- dijo Galia con un pucherito

-Te juro, ese chico me odia-dijo Roma serio- cuando me lo encontré por accidente me grito, me dio una patada donde el sol no brilla y salió corriendo empujando a tres o cuatro niños que estaban detrás de él.

-Por pedófilo.

-¡Hey! Yo no tengo cara de pedófilo.-Exclamó Roma ofendido. Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Está a punto de amanecer-murmuró Isis, mirando por la ventana.

-Nada más quiero dejarles unas cuantas cosas a mis nietos-murmuro Mayaa'ob agarrando lápiz y papel, que también estaba en el altar. Rápidamente, las otras ex-naciones la imitaron, poniendo desde consejos estilo "Mamá Cuca", y notitas con un "te quiero" y "no se olviden de su nonno" hasta amenazas de muerte si no se comportaban como debieran (Dirigidos especialmente a Prusia y Dinamarca).

Todos se pararon cerca de Mayaa'ob, quien solo alzo sus manos antes de decir algo en su lengua natal, el aserrín de alzó y los presentes desaparecieron, sin notar la cámara que había arriba de puerta.

Al día siguiente dos excitados mexicanos jalaban a un pobre estadounidense mientras que literalmente el resto del mundo los seguía curiosos.

-¡JAJA! ¡La comida no está!-Exclamó Pedro apuntando a los platos vacios

-¡Las almas de las personas veneradas si vinieron en la noche del fuego nuevo!- Agregó Itzel dando saltitos.

-Just get the tape- murmuró Alfred increíblemente cansado, teniendo en cuenta que él siempre andaba de un lado para otro.

-¡Oh por Dios! Dejaron notas-exclamó Itzel alzando varios papelitos- A ver… para Perú, Prusia, Dinamarca, Suecia, Noruega, España, Grecia, ¿Japón?, ambos Italia, ¿China?, Francia, Inglaterra, Egipto, Alemania, y para nosotros.

Itzel repartió los papelitos mientras que Pedro conseguía el video. Después de eso, todo el mundo se fue a la sala de conferencias, todos curiosos por saber la nueva travesura de los mexicanos.

Reinaba un silencio cuando estaban viendo el video, pero ni bien terminó la sala se lleno de comentarios.

-¡Volví a ver a mi madre querida!-comento Antonio feliz

-No puedo creer que Roma dijera eso, aru. O que se horrorizaran, aru.

-Abuelo Germania se parece mucho a ti, West-dijo Prusia abrazando a su hermano con un brazo.-Los dos son acosados por italianos.

-¡Iggy, tu madre tiene las mismas cejas que tú!

-Ma mère es toda una belle femme.

-¡Noru, no puedo creer que Papá Escandinavia dijera que deje de beber alcohol entre semana!

-Hm

-¿Y qué opinas tú, Sve, que dejarás de ser más reservado?

-No t'ene s'ntido.

-Sabes que Escandinavia era un poco reservado-agregó Noruega cruzado de brazos.

-Ve, que bueno que Nonno Roma está bien

-Pedrito, nuestros abuelos se ven _tan _enamorados. Que encanto…

-Mi… "suegra" me mando… a decir que…-intentaba decir Kiku ignorando el rubor que tenia, y la sensación de que se iba a desmayar con lo indecente de la nota. Heracles tomo la nota y la leyó

-solo dice que… te animes de una vez a hacer *miau*… y te da unos tips… para que puedas *miau* y *miau* sin…

-Creo que es suficiente, Heracles-san. Gracias por leerlo…

Cuando el mundo se tranquilizo, Itzel se dispuso a pasar las calaveritas, había desde de azúcar, amaranto e incluso de chocolate, las cuales eran escasas y habían sido ordenadas desde el año pasado.

Cuando paso cerca de Hungría, esta le agarró la mano.

-Quiero copia del video…-murmuró Elizaveta. Itzel alzó una ceja antes de asentir. Sabía que se quedaría con las partes donde Roma hizo… algo… a Germania… ¡No eso! Solo algo más leve. Itzel tenía que admitir que el rubor de Ludwig era tan brillante como semáforo en alto.


	20. OMG! BLACKOPS :D

N/A:Tematica random que se me ocurrío un dia. Pero es que queria ver a los latinos actuando como los jovenes (?) que son~ Por cierto, ya vieron mis manuales? Necesito ayuda con Paraguay ya que no se mucho. PROXIMO CAPI! "Ande, ande ande, la marimorena, ande ande ande que es la nochebuena"

**APH Latino**

**OMG! ****BLACK-OPS! :D**

Alfred miro el mensaje de texto que estaba a punto de enviar, después de checar su español por millonésima vez lo envió antes de acercarse a La Puerta. Hasta decía "La Puerta" en oro. Suspiró y marcó la clave que abría la puerta.

Detrás de La Puerta estaba el paraíso terrenal de cualquier adolescente: videojuegos, internet, anime, manga, comics, películas, refrescos, comida chatarra, nieve, palomitas, tu lo nombras, ahí está. Futbolito, hockey de aire, boliche, pantalla de plasma, maquinitas, de todo.

Los únicos que podían entrar, que tenían el código, eran los países americanos. Porque todos habían aportado a La Sala. Y nadie más que ellos sabían de su existencia.

Cinco minutos después, sus primos y Matthew entraban todos emocionados.

-¡¿Lo tienes?-exclamó Pedro quitándole la caja que Alfred había alzado, acercándose al Heta-Station 3 y abrió la caja de Follow your Destiny: Black Ops.

-Les voy a ganar-dijo Alfred agarrando un control. Pedro el otro y rápidamente se pusieron a crear sus personajes.

Cinco minutos después

-¡TEA BAG!

-Muere gringo

-¡WTF!

-Siguiente-dijo Pedro quitándole el control a Alfred, quien miraba horrorizado la pantalla que claramente decía que había perdido. Martín agarró el control.

-Che, que te voy a ganar

Y así fueron todos los chicos rotándose cuando alguien perdía. Las chicas estaban sentadas haciendo apuestas y cotilleando.

-Y entonces puso cara de asombro y…

-¡MATTIE! ¡NO!-grito Alfred al ver quien era su nuevo contrincante.

Canadá solo sonrío agarrando el control del aparato.

-Sabes Feri, le mueves el tapete a Pedrito

-¿Por qué lo dices, Itzel?-murmuro Fernanda ruborizada.

-Por todos los cielos, ¿no te has dado cuenta?-exclamó Ana María sonriente- el pobre babea por ti.

-¡F**K! ¡MATTIE!

-No grites Alfred-grito Pedro detrás de él.

-¡He killed me again!

-No importa cuántas veces te mate, sabes que Matthew es un as de los videojuegos-dijo Efraín viendo como Alfred se horrorizaba nuevamente de la situación

-PWNED-exclamó Matthew mientras Alfred estaba al borde del suplicio. Jorge se rió ante la situación del gringo.

-Bueno ¿y tú qué opinas al respecto, Feri? –Le pregunto Catalina curiosa. Fernanda solo atinó a sonrojarse-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú Itzel?-preguntó María mirando a la mexicana. Itzel sonrió antes de pasar un brazo por el hombro de la costarricense

-Cuñada, cuñadita, cuñis.

-Muy gracioso chicas-dijo Fernanda quitándose el brazo de la mexicana que estaba carcajeándose.

-Ah, pero Pedrito ronca-dijo Itzel antes de que todas se rieran, haciendo que Fernanda se sonrojara. -¡Pedrito! Vida de mi vida

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Pedro sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Feri-Fer quiere hacerte una pregunta-canturreo Catalina.

-Yo no…

-A no sí-dijo Itzel con una sonrisa picara- ¿Te gusta Feri?

-Claro-dijo Pedro- Con una mie**da ¡Salta con un carajo!

-¿Qué tanto?-pregunto Ana María.

-un chin*o ¿por?-dijo pausando el juego, cosa que fue reclamada por parte de Manu con un lenguaje bien floreado.

-¿Ves? Pedrinsky no se anda por las ramas-dijo Itzel sonriente.

-¿Qué ondas contigo y los apodos, Itzelita?

-como si tu no me pones apodos

-Claro que no, Adelita.-dijo Pedro antes de tararear la canción "Adelita" haciendo que Itzel se enojara con él.

-¿Y que mas chismes hay?-pregunto María

-No sé, pero se rumorea por los pasillos de la ONU que pronto habrá boda.-dijo Catalina bajando la voz- No sé quien, pero lo más seguro es que será en grande. Por un segundo pensé que serian Suecia y Finlandia, pero luego los oí platicar sobre los rumores, así que no pueden ser ellos…

-Pues yo oí que Dinamarca se le declaró a Noruega, pero no se sabe nada.-agregó Itzel jugando con una tapa de refresco- El otro día los vi discutiendo en el café del mundo.

-Yo creo que el Tío Kiku se enojó con el Tío Heracles por andar peleándose con Turquía. No se han hablando en días y el pobre del Tío Heracles está al borde de la depresión. –Comentó Ana María.

-Ah que lindas las seis, se parecen a las víboras de mercado-dijo Efraín de repente.

-usted se me chita, Efraín, que podemos hacer que tu vida pública sea un infierno-dijo Itzel con una sonrisa diabólica.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta y todos se callaron. Hasta le bajaron el volumen al videojuego. Todos empezaron a mirarse nerviosos. Solo ellos sabían de la existencia de lo que había detrás de la puerta. Solo el continente Americano tenía permiso y autorización absoluta para estar ahí.

-¿Seguro que es detrás de esta puerta?-preguntó España desde el otro lado de La Puerta

-Yes-dijo Arthur, sonaba impaciente. Todos miraron a Alfred, quien buscaba un control remoto por toda la estancia.

-Maintenant, ¿abrimos la puerta?-pregunto Francis con un deje de curiosidad. La estridente risa de Prusia resonó en la sala, antes de que todos se pararan apurados y empezaran a acomodar cosas como locos. Alfred encontró el control que estaba buscando, picó un botón y todo lo tecnológico y caro desapareció detrás de la pared, haciendo ver la estancia como una sala familiar.

-Todos siéntense-dijo Matthew cuando todo lo "secreto" se escondió como debía.

-¿Quién sabe la clave?-preguntó Herminia- Se parece a las cerraduras que hay en algunos bancos.

-A ver-dijo Prusia antes de oprimir botones.

-¡La tele!-murmuró Itzel antes de que alguien cambiara el canal a un programa que había por ahí.

-¡Alaben al genialoso yo!-dijo Prusia ni bien la puerta se abrió.

Las antiguas naciones miraron a sus descendientes.

En un sillón largo estaban sentados Canadá, Estados Unidos, los dos México, Costa Rica sentada en las piernas de Pedro mientras que Itzel en las de Brasil, los brazos de Alfred estaban detrás de su gemelo y de Pedro. Alrededor estaban sentados el resto en el piso, Cuba tenía la cabeza de Venezuela recargada en su hombro, mientras que Puerto Rico estaba sentada entre las piernas de Canadá y Estado Unidos. Manu y Martín estaban sentados un sofá de una plaza, mientras que Colombia estaba sentada entre Ecuador y Panamá.

-¿What's up? –preguntó Alfred al verlos, volteando su cabeza para poder ver a los intrusos

-¿Y ese milagro?-dijo Julio sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo María Teresita del Niñito Jesús!-exclamaron Itzel y Fernanda hablando sobre la novela (en español) que nada tenía que ver con la conversación.

-¿Esa no es la tele novela donde María Teresita del Niñito Jesús Villavicencio se enamora de Carlos Federico Rosas, pero la madrastra malvada de María Teresita no quiere que herede la fortuna de los Villavicencio, pero resulta que Carlos Federico es el sobrino del ex-esposo de la madrastra?-Preguntó Francis mirando la televisión, inexplicablemente, ya venía mordiendo su pañuelo.

-Sí, y el mejor amigo del hijo del cómplice de la madrastra anda detrás de María Teresita, para así ganar su confianza y cuando pueda matarla, para que la madrastra se quede con el dinero.-Agregó Herminia

-¿Qué hace Prusia aquí?-pregunto Alfred lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Gilbert, quien la devolvió con todo gusto.

-Estaba buscando a Birdie. ¿Algún problema?-dijo Gilbert cruzándose de brazos

-¿A mí?-pregunto Matthew sonrojado.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí encerrados?-pregunto Antonio mirando la típica sala familiar

-Tele

-¿Por qué la puerta tiene clave?

-Porque esta sección de la casa fue construida durante la guerra fría y me dio flojera quitarla-dijo Alfred con un bostezo.

-bueno, se nos hace tarde, el camino hasta mi casa es largo, y quiero llegar antes de que anochezca-dijo Martín alzando a Manu en sus brazos antes de pararse. Todos los jóvenes americanos se pararon rápidamente antes de que Alfred dijera algo

- ¿Black-Ops?

-Black-Ops-corearon el resto, teniendo en cuenta que esa sería la nueva clave de La Puerta. Los europeos se vieron entre sí, curiosos pero a la vez confundidos.-Mañana

-Tomorrow-dijo Alfred antes de escoltar a todos a la puerta.


	21. Posadas, Pastorelas y BTF

N/A: FELIZ (adelantado) NAVIDAD! SE ME CUIDAN, COMEN PAVO, NO TOMES Y MANEJES, QUE SANCHO CLOS LES LLEVE MUCHOS REGALOS, EVITEN LOS PONCHES ADULTERADOS (por Francia) Y DISFRUTEN SU NAVIDAD/AÑO NUEVO SI NO PUBLICO ANTES DEL 31. Gracias a Dark. Patita que me ayudo con lo de la pastorela~ (La pastorela la saque de una pagina X que Google-sama me sugirio) OMG! WTF! Capitulo mas largo evur! Para que no digan que no los quiero!

**APH Latino**

**Posada, pastorela y BFT. **

Era una tarde-noche tranquila para Ludwig, quien había pasado el día muy tranquilamente, ya que era sábado y Feli había decidido que se tomara un día libre. Ludwig y Feli estaban sentados en la sala viendo la tele cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Con un suspiro, Lud fue a atender la puerta.

-En el nombre del cielo, yo os pido posada, pues no puede andar, mi esposa amada.-Todos sus "sobrinos" de Latinoamérica estaban afuera de su casa, con Itzel y Efraín vestidos de María y José, y el resto con partituras.

Ludwig los miro confundidos, pero Feli, acostumbrado a la tradición, apareció detrás de Ludwig y empezó a cantar.

-Aquí no es mesón, sigan adelante, yo no puedo abrir, no sea algún tunante.

-No seas inhumano, tennos caridad, que el Rey de los cielos, te lo premiará.

-Ya se pueden ir, y no molestar, porque si me enfado, os voy a apalear- Ludwig estaba más que confundido y preocupado, mas no dijo nada al ver la sonrisa de algunos latinos.

-Venimos rendidos, desde Nazaret, yo soy carpintero, de nombre José

-No me importa el nombre, déjenme dormir, porque ya les digo, que no hemos de abrir

-Posada te pide, amado casero, por sólo una noche, la reina del cielo

-Pues si es una reina, quien lo solicita, ¿Cómo es que de noche, anda tan solita?

-Mi esposa es María, es reina del cielo, y madre va a ser, del divino verbo.

-¿Eres tú José? ¿Tu esposa es María? Entren peregrinos, No los conocía.

-Dios pague, señores, vuestra caridad, y que os colme el cielo, de felicidad

-Dichosa la casa, que alberga este día, a la virgen pura, la hermosa María

Sin decir nada al pobre alemán que sufría shock cultural, Feliciano abrió la puerta y todos los americanos (de continente) entraron a la sala de la casa.

-Entren santos peregrinos, peregrinos, reciban este rincón, y aunque es pobre la morada, la morada, os la doy de corazón.-cantaron todos los presentes, con la excepción del dueño de la actual morada.

-Creo que esto es allanamiento de morada-murmuro Ludwig.

-Esta es la última casa-dijo Itzel mirando un mapa con varias cruces.- Ahora si ¡La piñata!

-¡PIÑATA!-grito Pedro antes de seguir a su gemela afuera de la casa, seguidos por el resto de sus hermanos. Ludwig y Feliciano se quedaron viendo la puerta que estaba cerrada, antes de que el rubio mirara al castaño con una mirada acusatoria.

-Están en temporada de Posadas, una tradición navideña entre algunos latinoamericanos.-Le explicó Feliciano. En eso notó un pedazo de papel. –Ve~ mira, un papel.

Están invitados a la pastorela anual de la Familia Hispano-Latina. 

Lugar: Hacienda "Los Mexicanos" Edo. Mex, México.

Cuando: Mañana

Hora: Desde las 9:00 pm hasta cuando se vayan

Te esperamos

Atte.: La Familia Hispano-Latina y anexas.

-Ve, deberíamos ir.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Efraín.

-¡Mi turno!-Grito el guatemalteco agarrando el palo para pegarle a la piñata que Itzel había hecho.

-Dale, dale, dale,

No pierdas el tino,  
porque si lo pierdes,  
pierdes el camino.

Ya le diste una,  
ya le diste dos,  
ya le diste tres

Y tu tiempo se acabó.-Cantaron todos mientras que Efraín logró tumbar uno de los siete picos de la piñata, que representan los 7 pecados capitales.

-¡Uy! La piñata tiene caca, tiene caca. Cacahuates de a montón.

-¡Itzel!-Gritó Ana María antes de vendarle los ojos la mexicana sureña. -Dale, dale, dale,

No pierdas el tino,  
porque si lo pierdes,  
pierdes el camino.

Ya le diste una,  
ya le diste dos,  
ya le diste tres

Y tu tiempo se acabó.

-Ándale Juana, no te dilates, con la canasta de los cacahuates-Cantó Pedro mientras que Itzel intentaba darle por última vez a la piñata. Martín le lanzó cacahuates al mexicano.

-¡Última!-gritó Manu ya que todos le habían dado a la piñata, que todavía no se rompía.- ¿Quién no le ha dado?

-¡Yo!-Gritó Fernanda alzando la mano.

-Te toca canción larga-dijo Pedro mientras le vendaba los ojos a la costarriqueña, antes de besarle la mejilla.

-Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino,  
porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino.  
Esta piñata es de muchas mañas, sólo contiene naranjas y cañas."  
La piñata tiene caca,  
Tiene caca:  
Cacahuates de a montón.  
Esta piñata es de muchas mañas,  
Sólo contiene naranjas y cañas.  
No quiero oro, ni quiero plata,  
Yo lo que quiero es romper la piñata.  
Ándale Juana, no te dilates  
Con la canasta de los cacahuates.  
Anda María, sal del rincón  
Con la canasta de la colación.  
En esta posada nos hemos chasqueado  
Porque Teresita nada nos ha dado.  
Echen confites y canelones,  
a los muchachos que son muy tragones.  
Todos los muchachos rezaron con devoción,  
De chochos y confites les dan ya su ración.  
Castaña asada, piña cubierta;  
Echen a palos a los de la puerta.  
Ándale Juan, sal de la hornilla  
Con la botella de la manzanilla.  
De los cerritos y los cerrotes,  
Saltan y brincan los tejocotes.  
Ándale niña, sal otra vez  
Con la botella del vino jerez.  
Esta posada le tocó a Carmela:  
si no da nada le saco una muela.

-¡Dulces!-gritó María antes de lanzarse por los dulces que caían de un hoyo de la piñata. Miguel descolgó la piñata antes de hacer el hoyo más grande y se puso a tirar los dulces.

*LATINOS*

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la pastorela!-Dijo Carlos desde un pódium instalado en medio del jardín interior de la hacienda, donde había también una tarima. Enfrente de la tarima, estaba la mayoría del mundo, con la excepción de los participantes de la misma pastorela.-Les pido, con mucha atención, que lean el guion que se les dio en su idioma a la entrada, Hay lista de personajes y toda la cosa. Yo seré su narrador.

NARRADOR: Carlos Benítez (Paraguay)

MARÍA: Itzel Sánchez (México del Sur)

JOSÉ: Pedro Sánchez (México del Norte)

ARCÁNGEL: Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra)

ISABEL: Fernanda Vasquez de Coronado (Costa Rica)

NESTOR (PASTOR 3): Miguel Cáceres (Perú)

GIL (PASTOR 2): Martín Hernández (Argentina)

ANTONIO (PASTOR 1): José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile)

SARA (PASTORA 1): Catalina Gómez (Colombia)

LUISA (PASTORA 2): Ana María Bolívar (Venezuela)

BERNARDA (PASTORA 3): María Muñoz Rivera (Puerto Rico)

SATANÁS: Iván Braginski (Rusia)

MELCHOR: Gilbert Beischmidt (Prusia)

GASPAR: Francis Bonnefoy (Francia)

BALTAZAR: Antonio Fernández Carriedo (España)

PASTOR: Salvador Alvarado (El Salvador)

PASTORA: Herminia Farías (Portugal)

ANGEL: José Luis de la Torre (Panamá)

PASTORES: Belice, Brasil, Bolivia, Uruguay, Republica Dominicana, Ecuador, Honduras, Haití, Guyana Francesa, Cuba, Guatemala, Nicaragua

NIÑOS: Sealand, Liechtenstein, Letonia, Hong Kong, Islandia, Seborga, San Marino, Taiwán, Wy.

La cortina detrás de Carlos se abrió. Itzel estaba sentada en una cama improvisada y Efraín estaba colgando por un cable de uno de los varios balcones de la hacienda.

PRIMER CUADRO. (Una recamará humilde con un balconcito abierto)

Narrador: En tiempos de Herodes, envió Dios al ángel Gabriel a Nazaret, a visitar a una virgen desposada con un varón de la Casa de David, llamado José. El nombre de la Virgen era María, y el Arcángel la saludo diciendo:

Arcángel: Dios te salve María. Llena eres de gracia. (María observa asombrada). El Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres. Oh, María, no temas, porque has hallado gracia a los ojos de Dios. Sábete que has de concebir en tu seno, y darás a luz a un hijo, a quien pondrás por nombre Jesús. Este será grande, y será llamado hijo del Altísimo, al cual el Señor Dios dará el trono de David, y reinará en la casa de Jacob eternamente y su reino no tendrá fin. (Inglaterra vestía de su atuendo de Britania Ángel, mientras que Itzel hacia lo imposible para no fulminar con la mirada al inglés entogado)

María: ¿Y cómo ha de ser eso? Pues yo no conozco varón alguno (acercándose)

Arcángel: El Espíritu Santo descenderá sobre ti y la virtud del Altísimo te cubrirá con su sombra, por eso el fruto santo que de ti nacerá será llamado Hijo de Dios. Ahí tienes a tu prima Isabel, que en su vejez ha concebido también un hijo, porque para Dios no hay nada imposible. (Arthur agitó su varita [falsa para evitar magia accidental, Itzel había peleado a capa y espada para que no tuviera la varita, pero fue en vano])

María: (arrodillándose) He aquí la esclava del Señor, hágase en mí según tu palabra.

El telón se cerró y todos aplaudieron por un minuto

SEGUNDO CUADRO (La entrada de una casa, Fernanda con una barriga falsa e Itzel charlaban en las escaleras de la casa)

Narrador: Por aquellos días, partió María a una ciudad de Judá y entrando en la casa de Zacarías, saludó a su prima Isabel.

María: (Aparece Santa Isabel sentada, se levanta al oír entrar a la virgen María) Dios te salve, Isabel.

Isabel: Bendita tú entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre. Y ¿de dónde a mí tanto bien, que venga la Madre de mi Señor a visitarme? Bienaventurada tú que creíste que se cumplirían las cosas que te han dicho de parte del Señor.

María: Mi alma glorifica al Señor, y mi espíritu se alegra en Dios, mi Salvador, porque se ha dignado mirar a su humilde esclava.

Narrador: Por aquellos días en que iba a nacer Jesús, el gobierno dio una orden de registrarse, es decir, empadronarse en el lugar de origen de su tribu. María y José, en cumplimiento de las órdenes, salieron de viaje hacia Belén, ciudad de Davidde donde era la familia de José. Narra el Evangelio que en los contornos de Belén estaban velando unos pastores haciendo centinela de noche junto a su rebaño.

Nuevamente se cerró el telón, pero esta vez nadie aplaudió, todos leían el folleto que tenían.

TERCER CUADRO (se ven unos "campos" los cuales eran los jardines, con todos los pastores y pastoras)

Narrador: En esa noche maravillosa en la que vamos a situarnos, viajando con el pensamiento hasta Judea.

Pastor 1: ¡Qué claras se ven las estrellas esta noche!

Pastor 2: Tienes razón, siento que esta noche no es como todas, tiempo después de meterse el sol, el campo aún estaba iluminado como si fuese de día.

Pastores: ¡Es cierto, es cierto!

Néstor: ¡Qué cierto, ni que nada! Ustedes están siempre viendo visiones. Yo lo único raro que he visto es que a mi bota se le acabó el vino desde antes del mediodía, y no sé quién habrá sido. (Apuntando a los otros dos pastores)

Pastor 1: Ya empiezas con tus reclamaciones infundadas, weón.

Néstor: ¡Sí, ya sé! Fuiste tú, Antonio.

(España solo atinó a abrir los ojos y la boca, sorprendido de la falsa acusación, pero Francis solo negó con la cabeza y apuntó al chileno vestido de pastor)

Pastor 1: Yo no he tocado tu vino, y no vengas a levantarme falsas weas.

Néstor: Tú me devuelves mi vino.

Pastor 1: Cállate, yo te vi robar el borrego de Juan y luego esconderte.

Néstor: Eso no es cierto.

Pastor 2: A callar ¿es que no pueden estar juntos sin dejar de pelear?

Pastor 1: Es cierto lo que digo. Esta noche tiene algo especial, yo creo que se acerca el cumplimiento de las profecías.

Pastores: ¿Qué dicen las profecías?

Pastor 2: Que nacerá el Redentor.

Pastora 1: Que ha de venir el Pastor a su pueblo.

Pastora 2: ¿Cómo será el Mesías?

Pastora 3: Un guerrero fuerte y valeroso. ¿Sino, cómo podría salvar a nuestro pueblo?

Pastora 1: Será un rey que domine a los extranjeros.

Pastor 2: Están equivocados, será más que un guerrero, más que un rey.

Néstor: Sigan soñando, crédulos. ¿Cómo puede un judío ser más grande que el César? Están locos.

Pastor 1: Tú eres un descreído. Eres irritable.

Pastora 3: Que Gil nos cuente algo de las profecías.

(Desde uno de los edificios que daban a la tarima, Gilbert se espantó al oír tal cosa, ya que por un segundo se imaginó que le habían hablado, pero siendo el awesome ore-sama que es, no interrumpió la pastorela)

Gil: Claro que se las profecías, bien, todos saben que nuestros padres y los padres de nuestros padres, desde todos los tiempos han esperado que vendrá un Mesías. Los profetas hablaron de Él, diciendo que será la esperanza de las naciones. El Profeta Isaías dijo que nacerá de una virgen, y se llamará Emmanuel, que quiere decir, "Dios entre nosotros".

Pastores: ¿Dios entre nosotros?

Antonio: El profeta Malaquías dijo que los reyes vendrán a tributarle honores y presentes a su cuna.

Pastora 1: Sí los reyes le tributarán honores, será más que un rey.

Gil: El Profeta Jeremías anunció lo que en ese tiempo sucederá: que verán los ciegos, oirán los sordos, andarán los cojos, y hablarán los mudos.

Antonio: Y Zacarías nos dijo que el Mesías será llamado el Príncipe de la Paz.

Sara: Bueno, a todo esto, ¿dónde nacerá el Redentor?

Gil: Oigan lo que dijo Malaquías: "Y tu Belén, no eres la menor de las ciudades de Judá, puesto que de ti ha de salir el que ha de gobernar a mi pueblo".

Todos: En Belén

Sara: Aquí mismo.

Luisa: ¡Qué maravilla! La verdad del Señor se nos ha revelado por medio de sus profetas, ahora entendemos claro.

Néstor: Como cuento está muy bien; pero todos los profetas han esperado al Mesías, y se han muerto sin verlo. Yo creo que nunca va a venir.

Antonio: Tú no crees en nada. ¿No te escandalizas de tu conducta?

Néstor: Escandalizarme, ¿yo? No seas bobo, yo no escandalizo con nada...lo oyes, con nada...

Bernarda: ¿Cuándo vendrá el Mesías?

Gil: Hay un modo de saberlo. El Ángel Gabriel se le apareció un día al Profeta Daniel y le dijo que esto sucedería setenta semanas de años después de reconstruir Jerusalén.

Pastores: ¡Setenta semanas!

Luisa: Pues entonces ya es tiempo de que venga, el tiempo se ha cumplido, y si las profecías son ciertas, hay que esperarlo en estos días.

(Se oyen mugidos, mm...mmm...mmm...Se levantan Luisa, Bernarda y Antonio).

Bernarda: El ganado se está dispersando. (Se ve a Torito [Toro de España] y sus hijos e hijas [toros y vaquillas de los latinoamericanos] comiendo el pasto del jardín)

Antonio: Vamos a recogerlo (se van todos, Néstor no quiere).

Antonio: Vamos Néstor, no te quedes ahí.

Néstor: Yo estoy muy bien aquí. Vayan ustedes. Qué cómodo es descansar, no preocuparse por nada. Tener tranquilidad...calma... (El diablo se le aparece por atrás. Suspenso...se asusta Néstor).

Satanás: No te asustes, no te asustes. ¿Qué daño te puedo causar?... y menos a ti. Los demás se fueron, tú sí que sabes tomarle sabor a la vida, da.

Néstor: Sí, sí, pero no te acerques tanto.

Satanás: Los demás trabajan, tú no tienes que hacerlo, puesto que descansas. Los otros sufren, tú sabes gozar. Oye, tus compañeros creen una serie de patrañas que no son más que mentiras de viejas. Da, de viejas, Tú mi buen amigo, sí que tienes sentido práctico.

Néstor: Eso me han dicho, que soy vivillo desde chiquillo.

Satanás: ¿Vivillo? (aparte) Muy pronto vas a ser muertillo. (Pausa) ¿Qué es eso de noche estrellada y prodigiosa? El Mesías que viene... (Se retuerce). Ja, ja, ja...No crees en eso, ¿Da?

Néstor: Claro que no. Ciertamente ellos son un poco tontos, pero buenos compañeros.

Satanás: Y a propósito, ¿cómo te llamas, camarada?

Néstor: Me llamo Néstor, y tú ¿quién eres?

Satanás: ¿No has de creer que soy el diablo?

Néstor: Ja, ja, ja, y aunque lo fueras.

Satanás: Pues… sí lo soy, mira mis cuernos.

Néstor: Pues eso no es exclusivo del diablo. También algunos animales tienen cuernos.

Satanás: Mira mi cola, mira mi cara, ¿no te asusta? (Iván apuntó a su cara maquillada de rojo sangre y sonrió)

Néstor: ¿Asustarme? Me das risa. Mira, a lo más, eres un pobre diablo. (Para sus adentros, Perú estaba horrorizado con la cara del ruso, pero siendo buen actor, fingió una risa)

Satanás (furioso): Un pobre diablo. Maldito pastor horrendo. ¿Ah sí? (lo persigue blandiendo su pipa) KOLKOLKOL.

Néstor: (grita de dolor y se retuerce) Ay, quemas como demonio.

Satanás: Bueno, hagamos las paces definitivamente y un pacto también. Tú eres más listo que tus compañeros, eres joven y debes disfrutar la vida, yo te daré dinero a manos llenas si me haces un favor. ¿Da?

Néstor: ¿Y cuál es ese favor?

Satanás: Oh, es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que convencer a tus compañeros de que todas esas mentiras del Salvador son eso, puras mentiras (le enseña una bolsa de dinero).

Néstor: (recibiendo la bolsa) ¡Vaya, vaya! Eso no es ningún problema. No es tan feo el diablo como lo pintan.

Satanás: Bien... ¡amigos!.. ¡Hasta la muerte! ¡Y sean unos conmigo, ¿da? (Sale)

Néstor: Hasta la muerte... ¡dinero, mucho dinero! Todo lo que voy a hacer con este dinero (levantando la bolsa) (Entra Antonio y Néstor trata de esconder la bolsa) (Entran todos los demás pastores).

Antonio: ¿Néstor, por qué eres así de grosero con nosotros, weón? ¿Por qué eres tan envidioso, tan rebelde? ¿Por qué no quieres la paz?

Néstor: ¿Por qué? Porque ustedes hacen el centro de su vida a lo religioso, a lo incomprensible.

Antonio: Y eso, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo diría por el contrario, que eso es lo justo, lo cierto. En fin, no peleemos y sentémonos a disfrutar de esta maravillosa noche. (Pedro tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada al ver a un Manu sumamente pacifista, ya que hubiera iniciado una pelea con Perú)

(Cuando se cerró el telón, dos de los tres bálticos estaban temblando, Ucrania estaba al borde del llanto y el resto se veían horrorizados al ver el papel de Rusia.)

CUARTO CUADRO (Ya no se ven ni los toros ni el jardín, pero solo un gran mural de casas del desierto durante la noche, con la gran estrella de Belén, en un rincón estaba el improvisado pesebre)

Narrador: Volvamos a José y María, que habían salido de viaje hacia Belén a registrarse. Como estaban bastante lejos llegaron de noche a Belén y a encontrar llenos todos los lugares de hospedaje, se vieron obligados a pedir posada de casa en casa.

San José: (dirigiéndose a los niños y caminando frente a ellos, cantando) En el nombre del cielo, os pido posada, pues no puede andar mi esposa amada.

Niños: Aquí no es mesón, sigan adelante, yo no puedo abrir, no sea algún tunante.

San José: No seas inhumano, tennos caridad, que el Dios de los Cielos, te lo premiará.

Niños: Ya se pueden ir y no molestar, porque si me enfado, los voy a apalear,

San José: Venimos rendidos desde Nazaret, yo soy carpintero, de nombre José.

Niños: No me importa el nombre, déjenme dormir, pues que ya les digo, que no hemos de abrir.

San José: Posada te pide, amado casero, por sólo una noche, la Reina del Cielo.

Niños: Pues si es una reina quien lo solicita, ¿cómo es que de noche anda tan solita?

San José: Mi esposa es María, es Reina del Cielo, y madre va a ser del divino verbo

(Todos se dirigen al pesebre cantando, el pesebre fue improvisado, hecho de madera, con heno que los toros y vaquillas se estaban comiendo.)

Narrador: Nadie quiere abrir ni dejarlos entrar en su casa, todos les dicen que no tienen lugar para ellos. Entonces, María y José, tristes, cansados y con frío, reciben posada en una pequeña cueva. Ahí, antes de salir el sol, en la oscuridad y silencio de la noche, El Niño Jesús nace de la Virgen María.

Ella toma al Niño Jesús en sus brazos, con qué alegría lo mira, lo besa por primera vez, le habla.

-Vamos todos a unirnos a este arrullo cantando.

(Se oye la canción de "Los Peces en el Rio" con Itzel cantando felizmente al muñeco) Del otro lado de la tarima entran los pastores en cuanto Itzel termina de cantar

Narrador: Volvamos ahora con los pastores que cuidan sus rebaños, algunos están durmiendo muy cansados. Como Dios ama intensamente a los pobres, quiere que sean ellos los primeros en conocerlo. Y de pronto, un ángel del Señor aparece junto a ellos para darles la Buena Nueva.

Pastores: ¡Un ángel, un ángel! Miren allá ¡qué hermosura!

Pastora: ¡Qué lindo, lleno de luz!

Pastora: ¡Qué maravilla!

Ángel: "Gloria a Dios en las alturas y paz en la tierra a los hombres de buena voluntad". No tengan miedo, porque yo vengo a anunciarles una buena nueva que será motivo de mucha alegría para todo el pueblo.

Pastor: Calma, no tengan miedo.

Pastor: Dice que no tenemos nada que temer.

Pastor: Y nos trae una nueva de grandísimo gozo

Ángel: Que os ha nacido en la ciudad de David, el Salvador, el Cristo, el Señor nuestro.

Pastor: Oigan hermanos, que ha nacido el Salvador, el Mesías, el Esperado. Ángel del Señor, danos una señal para conocerlo.

Ángel: Os servirá de señal que hallaréis al niño envuelto en pañales y reclinado en un pesebre.

Pastora: La mano de Dios ha encendido la noche. La luz viene de muy alto.

Pastor: Es el Niño que ha encendido los luceros.

Pastora: Creo en el Salvador, creo en el Niño Jesús.

Néstor: Me arrepiento de haber sido descreído. Perdóname, Señor mío y Dios mío. Yo en mi ceguera e incredulidad me alejé de mis hermanos, yo que pequé contra el cielo y contra ti, yo que fui soberbio, te pido perdón.

Pastor: Esa estrella nos está indicando el camino a Belén.

Pastor: Es una estrella grande y luminosa, sigámosla.

Pastora: Camina la estrella, camina hacia Belén.

Pastor: Es verdad, pongámonos en marcha.

Pastora: Sí, yo quiero ver, yo quiero tocar, yo quiero cargar en mis brazos al niño Jesús.

Pastor: Es increíble, y sin embargo, ¡es cierto! Vamos a Belén, vamos a ver ese suceso prodigioso que nos ha anunciado el ángel.

Néstor: Y no volvamos a permitir la duda en nuestros corazones.

Pastor: ¡Es increíble!

Pastor: Vamos pastores, vamos.

(La canción de "El Burrito Sabanero" es tocada y todos caminan lentamente hacia el pesebre)

Narrador: Como el niño Jesús vino para todos los hombres, los ricos y los pobres, para los que saben mucho y para los que no saben nada, quiere que tres hombres sabios de pueblos lejanos, vengan a conocerlo. La estrella más grande les sirve de señal.

(Se oye la canción de "La Marimorena")  
Narrador: Al llegar ahí los hombres sabios quedaron maravillados diciendo "Demos gracias a Dios, que ha querido venir a nacer, a vivir, y a morir entre nosotros (se arrodillan) Melchor, trae oro, pues que menos puede dar al rey del mundo; Gaspar trae incienso para alabar al rey de los cielos; Baltasar trae mirra, porque el Niño Dios también es hombre.

Melchor: Yo traje oro porque ese rey del mundo va a ser súper awesome kesese. ¡Y muchos awesome pollitos! (Una parvada de Gilbirds rodearon a Prusia)

Gaspar: Oui, yo traje incienso, para así alabar al rey de los cielos. Hon hon hon. Y como no, unos cuantos "#$%& para… (Un sartén por parte de Elizaveta sale volando y se estampa en la cabeza del francés para callarlo)

Baltasar: Fusososo, que lindo niñito, a este chiquitín le traigo mirra, que hermosura de bebé, fusososo. Para que crezca como Oyabun, debe de comer muchos tomates (Materializó varias cestas de tomates)

Y ahí quedan la Virgen, San José y el Niño, rodeados de pastores y hombres sabios.

Todos aplaudieron cuando el elenco salió por su ovación. A pesar que era la misma historia casi todos los años, ninguna se asemejaba a la anterior.


	22. Me Gustaria Saber Si Quieres Ser

N/A: ¡Primer actualizacion del 2011! ¡Inicio de una pequeña temporada de APH Latino~! Van a ser tres capis que se trataran de las bodas, las bodas, las bodas. ¿De quien? Solo Yo~ (y dos gentes más) saben! Así que ya verán, ya verán, quienes se casarán.

**APH Latino**

**Me gustaría saber si quisieras ser… **

Sin previo aviso ni ceremonia alguna, Ludwig tocó la puerta de la casa, pasándose la mano por el cabello, todo hecho un manojo de nervios. El hecho de no haber desayunado no ayudaba con la sensación que tenía en el estomago. La puerta se abrió al minuto de haber sido tocada.

-Oh, hola Tío Lud, ¿quieres pasar?-le preguntó Fernanda, quien le había abierto la puerta, desconcertando al alemán.

-C-claro-dijo curioso. Entró rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que no se había equivocado de casa, que si era la casa de Pedro e Itzel.

-Nos sorprendió de que hubiera visitas a estas horas-comentó Fernanda- Pedro nos dijo que no esperaba a nadie-dijo rápidamente con un sonrojo.- Todos estamos desayunando

-¿Todos?-preguntó Ludwig confundido- ¿Latinoamérica está aquí?

-Toda América está aquí.-dijo Fernanda con una sonrisa-¡Visitas!

-¡Tío Ale!

-Alemania

Ludwig miró anonadado la cantidad de comida presente en la larga mesa donde todo un continente estaba sentado. Comida de todos los gustos y sabores, desde panqueques de Canadá hasta empanadas y chilaquiles. Oyó a su estomago llorar de felicidad ante tal variedad y cantidad de comida. El sonido de utensilios y vajillas moverse se calló por un segundo, dando paso a varias voces gritar sus nombres y apodos.

-Ven siéntate, que te ves hambriento-dijo Pedro parándose de la cabecera de la mesa, jaló una silla extra que estaba recargada en la pared y lo sentó en esta, entre él e Itzel.

-Danke-murmuro Ludwig azorado mientras que un plato de barro era colocado enfrente de él y una taza de barro con café aparecía en su mano.

-Primero come un poco de fruta-dijo Itzel colocando un plato largo con varias frutas- de ahí te sirves de lo que quieras, y al final traeré el pan dulce para todos-le explico mientras el resto regresaba a su comida gustosos.

-¿Y a que se debe este milagro?-le preguntó Pedro unos minutos después, habiendo dejado que Ludwig comiera un poco de papaya y mango, quien ahora disponía en servirse unos huevos revueltos con jamón y papas.

-Necesito un favor-dijo Ludwig nervioso.- pensaba preguntarle a Inglaterra-Itzel bufó ante la mención del cejudo- pero decidí mejor no, ya que la mitad de la veces que emplea magia de cierto modo u otro Rusia aparece.

-¿Y cuál es ese favor?

-Necesito ver a… Roma.

-¿Papá Roma o Bisabuelo Roma?-preguntó Efraín del otro lado de Itzel.

-El Imperio Romano-clarifico Ludwig, rubor tiñendo suavemente sus mejillas-Tengo, un asunto que discutir con él.

-¿Solo a él? ¿O traigo más gente…?

-De paso también a mi abuelo…-murmuro aun más quedito el alemán.

-¡Haz venido al lugar indicado!-exclamó Itzel.- Nosotras nos encargaremos de traerlo al más acá desde el más allá.

-¡I Wanna see that!

-Mientras que no chille, está bien-dijo Pedro abriendo su periódico.

-Después de desayunar-le pidió Catalina mordiendo una concha.

La plática tornó a Alfred gritando a los cuatro vientos lo genial que sería traer a un muerto, y de cómo lo haría una película donde él sería el héroe y que sería muchísimo mejor que todas las películas de terror del mundo.

Itzel forzó junto con sus hermanas, a que todos los chicos limpiaran la mesa y los platos, con la excusa de que ellas habían hecho el desayuno y que estarían ocupadas preparando todo.

Ludwig aprendió lo que es ser mandilón. Cuando los todos los chicos naciones (incluyéndose) se encontraban con mandiles de varios colores y decoraciones lavando los platos y ollas. Con Pedro cantando una canción titulada "Los Mandilones" y sus hermanos haciéndole el coro. Alfred solo reía y Matthew solo rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

Media hora de platos, jabón y canciones desafinadas después, todos se dirigieron a "el único cuarto deshabitado lleno de cosas esotéricas que ni el mismo Arthur se imagina que existen" donde México del Sur, Colombia, Venezuela, Costa Rica y Puerto Rico estaban sentadas en un círculo.

-Por favor todos siéntense cerca de las paredes, Alfred, no toques el cráneo de Tezcatlipoca o te quemaras- dijo Itzel viendo como Alfred miraba curioso el cráneo negro.-no toquen nada sin mi permiso.

Todos la obedecieron callados. No por nada las cinco eran conocidas por sus golpes y cachetadas. Alemania miraba con curiosidad como las cinco se agarraron las manos, todas hincadas en el piso, los cabellos que usualmente estaban en coletas o trenzas estaban sueltos, mostrando los bucles y los curiosos rizos que todos los hijos de Romano portaban.

De repente, un pequeño murmuro se escucho, seguido de la clara voz de Itzel entonando encantamientos en lenguas desconocidas para el europeo, mas no para Pedro, quien traducía lo que decía su gemela. Sin alerta alguna, un inexplicable viento se alzó en la estancia, la desconocida canción subió dos octavas, el cráneo se alzó en el aire, las otras cuatro chicas se unieron a los canticos, creando un coro místico, una luz salió del piso, enfrente del círculo de las cinco naciones, un olor a mar y de bosque llenó las narices de todos y dos figuras se materializaron en medio del círculo, justó debajo del cráneo. Poco a poco, el viento cesó, el cráneo se reposo en el piso tranquilamente enfrente de Itzel y los canticos bajaron de volumen hasta que desaparecieron.

-Pa' su mecha, esto me dejo cansada-dijo Itzel agarrando su cabeza. Luciano la ayudó a pararse y la sentó en una silla. En el fondo se oía a Alfred tartamudear.

-AWESOME!

-Alfred, no grites.

-Pero Mattie…

-Todos afuera-dijo Pedro alzando a Fernanda, quien solo atinó a ruborizarse. -Dejemos a Tío Lud hacer sus negocios.

Todos salieron a regañadientes, pero emparejaron la puerta para así poder oír lo que sucedía.

-¡Germania, mira! Es tu mini-yo

-Hm…-dijo Germania inspeccionando a Ludwig. –hola, nieto. ¿Cómo está Gilbert?

-Listando mil y un razones del porqué Prusia debe volver a ser un país-dijo Ludwig. El romano que estaba a su derecha soltó una carcajada.

-Chico, ¿vas a decirnos que es lo que querías discutir conmigo?-le preguntó el Imperio Romano.

-Verá, no sé si sabe sobre mi situación con Feliciano…

-¡Ah, vienes a pedirme su mano! ¡Germania, tu nieto es todo un encanto!-exclamó Roma poniendo una cara digna de Veneciano. Los dos germanos se miraron por un segundo, entendimiento visible en sus ojos. -¿Ya hablaste con Romano?

-¿Es necesario?-preguntó Ludwig, por un segundo su corazón se desplomó al suelo.

-Me temo que sí. Si quieres, hablaré con Romano después de que tú lo hagas, y así decidir la situación.

Ludwig suspiró antes de invitar a las dos antiguas civilizaciones a su casa, no queriendo molestar más a los americanos. Abuelo Roma rechazó la invitación educadamente, con el pretexto de querer visitar a sus nietos. Así que solo Alemania y Germania se despidieron de los presentes que estaban en la sala platicando.

Cuando llegaron a Berlín, un alegre Gilbert los recibió, y los tres disfrutaron una velada de pláticas y cerveza.

Al día siguiente, Ludwig se fue a Roma a visitar a su posible futuro cuñado.

Por segunda vez en la semana se encontraba tocando la puerta de una casa, con mucho nerviosismo. Sabía que uno: estarían todos dormidos, o dos: se fueron a (volver a) presentarle Italia a su abuelo. Tragó gordo y tocó la puerta exactamente tres veces. Se oyeron pasos pesados en el azulejo del piso de adentro, y Ludwig supo que no se trataba de Feliciano.

-¿Qué quieres, Patatas?-le preguntó Romano ni bien abrió la puerta.- Feli se fue con Nonno a pasear.

-Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Ludwig-¿Puedo pasar?

Romano alzó una castaña ceja antes de hacerlo pasar a la gran sala que tenían.

-Dudo mucho que tengas que platicar conmigo-dijo Romano haciendo que Ludwig se sentará en el sofá- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Quiero casarme con Feliciano-le dijo Ludwig rápidamente- y… me gustaría… tener tu… ¿consentimiento?

Lovino frunció el seño antes de alzar tres dedos.

-Tres. Demuéstrame con tres acciones que eres digno de la mano de mi fratellino. Te doy una semana, iniciando la próxima semana. ¿Capito?

-J-ja.

Lo bueno era que tenía tres días para pensar en cómo demostrárselo. Pero antes de idear un plan, se fue a una librería.

"Cómo demostrar en tres acciones que eres digno de el amor de tu pareja italiana para conseguir el consentimiento de su familia- Edición para Alemanes"

-¿Quién escribe estos libros?-se preguntó Ludwig mientras se formaba en caja para pagar por el libro.

-Son nuestro "best-seller"-dijo Roderich detrás de Ludwig.

-Me preguntó porque-dijo Ludwig sarcásticamente.

-Será porque los alemanes siguen el ejemplo de su país.-dijo Austria serio. Ludwig solo suspiró y salió de la librería con su nuevo manual en mano.

Cuando llegó a su casa listo para disponer a leer su libro en la "tranquilidad" de su hogar, jamás se imagino en encontrarse al Imperio Romano y su abuelo… en medio… de invasión de regiones vitales.

-¡WEST! ¡DILES A LOS ANCESTROS QUE TRAJISTE DEL MAS ALLA QUE DEJEN DE INVADIRSE ENTRE SI EN LA SALA QUE ESO NO ES AWESOME!-Dijo Gilbert quien venía bajando las escaleras y apenas atinó a cubrirle los ojos a Gilbird.

-¡Ancestro tu abuelo!-le grito Roma sin pensarlo. Germania carraspeó-Sin ofender.

-Roma, tienes más edad que yo.

-¿Pero no vez que soy el Imperio Romano?-dijo posando cual modelo. Los alemanes presentes solo rodaron los ojos. – Bueno ¿y qué te dijo Romano?

Ludwig solo le tendió el libro.

-Sabes que no leo alemán. Lo mío es el latín.

-"Como demostrar en tres acciones que eres digno de el amor de tu pareja italiana para conseguir el consentimiento de su familia. Edición para Alemanes"-leyó Prusia antes de echarse a reír- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que los manuales del señorito no sirven? ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó ese San Valentín?

-¿Quién hace estos libros?-preguntó Roma.- No tiene sentido. ¿Para que un manual? ¿Por qué no improvisar? Eso fue lo que hice y henos aquí. Tengo cinco hermosos nietos y x cantidad de bisnietos.

-Tuviste suerte-dijo Germania rotundamente. En eso Roma se le pegó como lapa a la cintura, y le puso unos ojos de corderito degollado.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¿No me queles?-le preguntó Roma con una voz falsamente aniñada, y haciendo que Germania lo mirara a los ojos.

-¡Doitsu! ¡Llegaste!-dijo una voz detrás de Alemania justo antes de que el italiano lo abrazara y le sonriera.

-Par de blandos, una carita linda y se derriten-dijo Prusia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-¡Señorito!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Abuelo Germania es malo.-dijo Con un pucherito y lo abrazó, cosa que desconcertó al austriaco.

Después de curiosas charlas más guardar el manual al puro estilo Ninja Kiku; Feli, siendo el típico italiano despistado que es, no se dio cuenta en el dilema que estaba Ludwig.

_Regla básica con cualquier latino, no importa cual nacionalidad sea: La familia, por muy mala que sea, es familia y se le respeta._

_Respeto es importante, respeta a tu pareja y a su familia y amigos, sino, arde Troya. _

_Honestidad es claramente necesaria. Que si le pegaste a un perro, de un modo u otro, tu pareja se enterara, y ahora sí, ardera Troya._

_Lealtad es mucho más importante que las ultimas ya mencionadas. Como tu pareja es latina, podrán coquetear todo lo que quieran, pero son fieles, y si no lo eres para con ellos, créenos, arderá Roma. _

_En esta aplica la ley de "El hecho de estar a dieta no implica que no puedas leer el menú" para el latino. _

_Siempre ten en cuenta estos consejos y vencerás. _

_Un consejo importante: improvisa. Si improvisaste antes de conseguir este libro y no le resultó, recicla este libro y busca el "_Como demostrar en tres acciones que eres digno de el amor de tu pareja italiana para conseguir el consentimiento de su familia. Edición para Españoles" _ya que su caso es más severo, teniendo en cuenta las estadísticas que prueban que su pareja es lo que los japoneses consideran "tsundere" y como buen masoquista, no se dará por vencido. _

Ludwig pudo haber jurado, de que si fuera anime, tendría una gotita cayendo de su sien. Más sin embargo tomó nota de lo que le decían.

Intento 1

Durante una comida "familiar" por el hecho de que Roma y Germania estaban de visita, Alemania estuvo más atento para con Feliciano, evitó por todos los medios gritar, callar y enojarse por las actitudes de los latinos, que el todavía creía bizarros.

Durante toda la comida, sintió la mirada analítica de Romano, pero nunca se dio cuenta de la sonrisa frívola que tenía en los labios.

Intento 2

Ludwig, Feli, Lovi y Antonio estaban en una doble cita (propuesta por Antonio) en el nuevo centro comercial exclusivo para naciones, justo donde el café "El Mundo" en el que trabajaba literalmente todo el mundo, un día como mínimo cada año.

En medio de la cita, Feli y Lovi fueron distraídos por Kiku, cosa que Antonio aprovechó para jalar a Ludwig a uno de los varios escaparates que había. De ahí, ambos compraron unas cosas, y Antonio insistió en tener ciertos objetos envueltos para regalo.

Cuando los dos italianos los encontraron fuera del pequeño establecimiento, Antonio abrazó a Romano y le dio su regalo

-Espero que te guste, lo había mandado a hacer hace unos meses-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa. Lovino, curioso, abrió el regalo que estaba envuelto en papel rojo y que tenía un moño verde.- Pensé en que te gustaría la temática y como he notado que usas mucho ese reproductor de música que Ita-chan te dio decidí que OOFF…

Romano le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago antes de decir.

-¿Cómo puedes insinuar que me gusta? Basta*do entomatado, está genial, ahora podré ignorarte aun mejor-dijo mirando esos audífonos que cubrían las orejas, que tenían forma de tomates, y engravado pequeño toro café en medio, también estaba un protector de silicón con la bandera italiana.

-Um… Feli…

-¿Ve?- dijo Feli antes de mirar lo que Ludwig tenía en las manos, un curioso paquete chico, que tenía una etiqueta con la letra de Ludwig que decía "Para Feli".

Feli agarró el paquetito chiquitito que le tendían y lo inspecciono.

-Um, verás, pensé en ti cuando lo vi…

Italia solo saltó y lo abrazó antes de llenarlo de besos en las mejillas. En sus manos se encontraba era un llavero con varios dijes: uno de Pasta, otro de Wurst y uno de una Bola de Arroz. Aparte tenía en el paquete una pequeña carta de regalo, con la canción de "Makka na Ito" que se tocaba cada vez que la abrías.

La sonrisa seria de Lovino se ocultaba detrás del hombro de Antonio. Hungría tomaba fotos desde un restaurante cercano.

Tercer Intento

Italia lo inspeccionaba con una cuchara apuntando hacia su cara. Detrás del italiano estaban el resto de los latinos mirando la cómica situación.

Alemania suspiró.

-Fue Prusia quien trajo las cervezas-dijo Ludwig. Feli solo alzó una ceja con una sonrisa.

-¡Nein! Bruder no me delates de tal modo-dijo Prusia acercándose a la puerta, listo para planificar una huida de lo más Awesome.

-Grazie, Ludwig.-dijo Feli agarrando las cervezas alemanas y poniéndolas fuera de la casa.

-JAJA el macho-patatas se quedó sin cerveza-dijo Romano ignorando el hecho de que ciertos hijos suyos estaban intentando meter más cerveza a la casa.

-Pero Feli…-dijo Roma mirando el unico alcohol de la casa era descartado.

-Ve, tenemos vino

-¡Te amo!-dijo Roma agarrando el néctar de los dioses y bebiendo directamente de la botella.-Oh, exquisito vino. Cuanto os extrañé.-Germania solo rodó los ojos.

Ludwig notó como Romano lo miraba fijamente, y por un segundo pensó en que si pudo pasar la prueba. Romano solo desvió su mirada hacia la cocina, y Ludwig captó la indirecta.

Discretamente, ambos fueron a la cocina.

-Patatas.-dijo Romano en una voz completamente seria, algo inusual en los latinos. Ludwig solo trago gordo.-Bienvenido a la familia. ¡Pero! Eso no implica que me caigas bien. Solo lo hago por Feli. Tienes suerte, de que haya dicho que sí. Una palabra que oiga de que maltrataste a mi fratellino, y te juro que ni todas las mafias querrán darte protección porque te mato.

-Ja. Danke.-Dijo Ludwig con una gran sonrisa. Desde la puerta Roma veía la escena divertido. Jamás se imagino que su Lovi era sobreprotector.

_**Continuará**_


	23. Si,oui,ja,hai,da,yes¿En que otro idioma?

N/A:Preparense para una nota larguisima. DEBEN LEERLA ES IMPORTANTE!

Para contestar varios reviews: Austria es el autor de los manuales, y el comentario que hizo fue sarcasmo, lo siento si no lo explique bien. Mea Culpa. España no necesita manual. No por nada es la Madre Patria de los Latinos. Me sorprendió que les encantara la cosa con Roma y Germania. Creanme, gozé escribir eso. Me sorprendió que nadie se dio cuenta que los hijos de Romano estaban metiendo mas cerveza. Hice que Lovi-love sea un sobreprotector (porque es MAS que obvio que es de ese tipo de hermanos, el odio por el macho papas es evidente). Lo de Mandilon fue la segunda cosa más querida por el publico. Lo adoré tambien XD

**Ahora si. La noticia. APH Latino llega a su fin el proximo capitulo. PERO hay una posible secuela. Asi es. Secuela~ Pero no es una secuela que sea como APH Latino. He dicidido venturar el mundo del Angst y voy a tener una trama seria, no como aquí que todo fue bromas y chistes. Si me tienen en el FB ya sabrán de que se trata (si me tienes en el Face y no te enteraste, por favor checa mi muro) Aquí les dejo un posible resumen de lo que planeo hacer:**

**_Hubo un mal entendido, Alfred actuó radicalmente y ha decidido poner un bloqueo a latinoamerica. Ahora, los latinos tienen que sobrevivir sin apoyo extranjero, reinventar todo desde cero, hacer alianzas e inovaciones. Más una situacion hace que estalle la tercera guerra mundial. Es Latinoamerica versus Estados Unidos, ¿será pandemonium o solo el ultimo paso para conseguir la tan anhelada paz mundial? ¿De que forma esta guerra cambiará al mundo?_**

**Como pueden ver/leer, es mi idea de una tercera guerra mundial más una solucion para las situaciones en todo Latinoamerica. Se que es ambicioso, e incluso loco para algunos, por eso les pido su opinion al respecto. Puse parte del primer capitulo en mi LJ (link a mi LJ en mi perfil) para que se den una idea más detallada sobre la secuela.**

**APH Latino**

**Si, oui, ja, hai, da, yes, ¿en qué otro idioma te lo digo? **

Feliciano y Ludwig iban caminando por las tranquilas calles de Berlín, en una tarde-noche, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de Ludwig.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-le preguntó Ludwig apuntando hacia una banca cerca de unos arbustos. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que eran seguidos por sus familias.

-Weón, muévete-murmuró Manu quien colgaba de un árbol, con Martín a un lado en otra rama.

-Sshh-dijo Catalina desde el piso. A su mano izquierda estaba Francisco y a su derecha José Luis.

-Italien, a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido, tanto buenas como malas situaciones, hemos podido siempre mantener buenos lazos. Pero hoy, como Ludwig Beischmidt, no como Alemania, o el Sacro Imperio Romano, te pido a ti, Feliciano Veneciano Vargas-dijo Ludwig con un rubor extraordinario, justo antes de hincarse enfrente de Feli- La vida que tenía antes de conocerte fue insípida, vacía, siempre te he amado, desde los 900, ni un segundo dejé de amarte, a pesar de la amnesia, de la historia, las guerras, peleas y trivialidades, solo necesito saber, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-dijo sacando una caja de terciopelo, la abrió lentamente mostrando un delgado anillo de oro con un diamante.

-Sí, sí… ti amo.-dijo Feli antes da abrazar a Ludwig, quien solo lo besó.

-Nueva telenovela-murmuro Catalina tomando notas.

Feli y Ludwig se fueron del parque, y rápidamente todos los descendientes de Roma y Germania salieron de sus escondites, y otros colados también.

-¿Tomaste fotos?-pregunto Herminia a Elizaveta

-Video-dijo esta antes de que todas las chicas gritaran de emoción. Los chicos empezaron a planear la despedida de solteros.

-Qué lindo ¿Verdad, Germania?-preguntó Roma- Por fin nuestras casas (hablando relaciones familiares) se han unido en la tierra

Tres días después, el viernes negro en casa de Italia tuvo de invitados principales a los familiares de Alemania. Todos estaban sentados en una larga mesa cuando Feli se volteó hacia Ludwig y dijo algo que hizo conmoción en toda la mesa

-Quiero casarme en el Vaticano. Y que Città del Vaticano nos case-dijo Italia haciendo que todos lo vieran desde confusos hasta horrorizados.

-¿Ciudad del Vaticano?-corearon los hispanoamericanos, todos se vieron entre sí, sabían que eran devotos a la iglesia, pero también se las veían negras cuando del Vaticano se trataba.

-Pensé que no aceptaba matrimonios gay-dijo España serio.

-Cierto-dijo Romano desde la cabecera de la mesa.- No te preocupes, fratello, hablaré con él.

-Grazie-dijo Feli desde el otro lado de la cabecera antes de volver a su pasta. Los germanos menos Prusia parecían confundidos.

-También puedo ayudarles, no por nada era un caballero Teutónico-dijo Gilbert antes de recibir una mirada envenenada por parte de Romano.

Después de la cena, Lovino se retiró a hacer una llamada mientras que Feli iniciaba una sobremesa sobre los detalles de la boda. Cinco minutos después el sureño regresó con una sonrisa.

-Solo dinos la fecha, para apartar el Vaticano. Solo tendrás que vestir vestido. Te haré una identificación falsa.-dijo Romano seriamente, mientras que todos estallaban en comentarios sobre la boda.

De ahí tres largos meses tuvieron que aguantar todos sobre listones, flores, banquetes, telas, recuerdos, ajuar, invitaciones, bebidas y demás a todas horas. El consuelo de muchos países era la despedida de solteros. La despedida de soltero de Feli fue organizada por las latinas mientras que la de Ludwig estuvo a manos del infame Bad Friends Trío.

Todas las naciones mujeres, mas Feliciano fueron a un antro de moda, mientras que todas las naciones masculinas estaban en un antro-bar-karaoke (a petición de Kiku). Ambas despedidas tuvieron que tomar lugar dos días antes de la boda por la Iglesia, ya que tenían el último ensayo el día antes de la boda (Ludwig quería que todo saliera perfecto).

El ensayo de la recepción era toda una locura, nadie, pero NADIE ponía atención. Se la pasaron haciendo bromas y demás, sacándole canas verdes a Ludwig.

-Itzel querida, ¿podrías callar a todos? Tengo algo que decir-le murmuro Antonio a Itzel quien solo asintió y llamo a las chicas.

-¡SI NO SE CALLAN NO HABRÁ BODA!- Gritaron las chicas a la vez, cosa que llamo la atención de todos, quienes se callaron.

-¡A mí nadie me calla!-grito Romano parándose. Antonio se paró y le dijo algo al oído, cosa que calló al italiano con un sonrojo notorio.

De repente, Antonio se hinca, agarra ambas manos de Romano y las besa.

-So Mío Cid el que en buen ora nasco, (Soy el Mío Cid que en buena hora nació)

Yo vos pido merçed a vos, (le pido merced a usted)

Assí estando, dédesme vuestra amor, (Así hincado, imploro su favor)

Que lo oyan todos quantos aquí son. (Que oyan todos los que están aquí)

Vuestra mano en casamiento vos pido, Lovino (Le pido su mano en matrimonio, Lovino)

Della e della parte, quantos que aquí son (De una y otra parte, todos los que aquí están)

Los mios e los vuestros que sean rogadores (los míos y los vuestros apoyen mi petición)

-¡Santo Dios! El Mio Cid-murmuró Ana María atónita.

Romano se había ruborizado a sobremanera, hacía siglos que Antonio no le hablaba así. Entendió todo lo que dijo, mas sentía que nada podía decir. Lentamente asintió, cosa que hizo que Antonio volviera a besarle las manos.

-Sí. Seré tu Don Ximena, Mio Cid que a buena hora ciñó espada.

Ante tal respuesta, Antonio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de alzarse y abrazar al amante de los tomates, diciéndole dulces frases al oído en antiguo español, mientras que Romano le contestaba en antiguo italiano rápido, mientras que el resto aplaudía.

-¡Que encanto!-dijo Elizaveta filmando la declaración. Todas rápidamente le pidieron copias del video.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, fue una locura.

-¡No entraré en ningún vestido de mierda!-gritó Romano al ver el vestido verde que estaban forzando a usarlo, ya que era la madrina de la boda.

-Ve~ per favore Lovino.-dijo Feliciano poniéndose su vestido blanco inmaculado, dejando que Elizaveta le pusiera unas extensiones de cabello y Catalina estaba preparando su maquillaje. Alrededor, el resto de las chicas se arreglaban.

-Mamá Roma, por favor-dijo Itzel alzando a Lovino por la cintura, mientras que Fernanda y Ana María le ponían el vestido a la fuerza.

-¡CHIGI!

Entre el estupor de ahora tener que vestir la prenda femenina y la curiosidad de saber que se sentía vestir algo como un vestido después de siglos de no haber usado uno, Romano se puso inmóvil. Aprovechando eso, le pusieron unas extensiones y lo maquillaron.

-Discúlpame, mamá Roma-dijo Itzel antes de ajustarle el corsé, y ahora sí, ni Chigi pudo decir, ya que se le iba el aire. Catalina lo forzó a las zapatillas que tenía que usar. Herminia le daba instrucciones a los dos Italias sobre el caminar con tacones, y de lo que tiene y no tiene que hacer una dama.

El Imperio Romano apareció, diciéndoles a las mujeres que ya deberían irse, que quería platicar con Feliciano (ahora Felisa Vargas) a solas.

-Ve~ ¿Qué pasó, nonno?

-Sabes que he velado por ti y por tu hermano desde… tu sabes. Y solo quería decirte que… que… estoy orgulloso de ustedes, de Lovi y de ti.-dijo Roma antes de abrazar a Veneciano, el cual le regresó el abrazo, evitando llorar para que no se le chorreara el maquillaje.

Ludwig no podía dejar de ver su reloj de mano.

-¡West! Relájate, no creo que te deje plantado. ¡Si el tipo te ha estado esperando desde los 900!-le dijo Prusia

-Oui, mon ami, ahora, si fuera la boda de Antoine, entonces sí nos preocuparíamos

-Vamos, tío, no seas tan malo con mi Lovi.

Por millonésima vez Ludwig se preguntó el porqué dejo que el Bad Friends Trío fueran los padrinos de boda. Luego miró al resto de los presentes y suspiró. Pudo haber sido peor. Ludwig miró al altar, donde la Ciudad del Vaticano estaba parado mirando a los presentes.

Padre Giovanni (que significa, Dios es misericordioso) miraba a los varios países que platicaban entre ellos. Vestía los hábitos, parecidos a los del Papa. Había una similitud entre él y los gemelos Italia. De ojos ámbares y cabello castaño cobrizo, careciente de rizo alguno, parecía alguien de edad, a pesar de tener unos cuantos años mas que Prusia. Mostraba una sonrisa paternal, mas su mirada se mostraba seria.

-Oye a Gilbert, no ganaras nada con preocuparte-le dijo el Vaticano sonriéndole.

Las puertas del Vaticano se abrieron e instantáneamente, Roderich empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial en el órgano. Por el rabillo del ojo miró al infame Trío desaparecer. Miró con una sonrisa cuando Liechtenstein y Seychelles entrar sonrientes tirando pétalos de rosa por el largo pasillo. Luego entraron las madrinas: Lovino, Elizaveta y Herminia, las tres vestidas de verde. Más cuando Feli apareció en el rellano de las puertas el resto no tuvo importancia para él. Por un segundo, logró ver los ojos ámbares de Feli, antes de que una gran sonrisa se estrechara en los labios del alemán.

Feli había estado nervioso cuando la música inició, mas cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la representación de Alemania cualquier atisbo de nervios desapareció. Por momentos deseó que la marcha nupcial fuera un poco más allegro en vez de un andante, casi adagio en cuanto a tempo. Ligeramente, Roma lo jaló, al ver que casi trotaba por el pasillo. Hubo un suspiro general cuando Feli alcanzó el altar, Roma le entregó la mano de Feli a Ludwig, antes de mandarle una mirada de advertencia, muy parecida a la que Romano le mostraba cada vez que estaba con Feli.

A pesar de que los novios ya estaban enfrente del altar, Roderich no paraba de tocar el órgano. Cuando al fin sintió la mirada del mundo encima fue cuando cesó toda melodía, con un rubor de vergüenza, mientras acariciaba sin tocar ninguna nota, las teclas de marfil.

La boda continuó sin más contratiempos, la misa fue en latín, para el beneficio de Roma, los latinos quienes acostumbraban las misas cantadas en latín en épocas coloniales, y para la desgracia de los germanos, especialmente el patriarca de cabello largo. La misa fue una belleza, y gracias a Elizaveta, Eduard y Kiku, la boda fue grabada en video. Los votos fueron hechos en alemán por parte de Feli e italiano por parte de Ludwig.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer-dijo la Ciudad del Vaticano, en el idioma universal, al ver las varias caras confusas durante la misa. –Puedes besar a la novia.

Feli y Ludwig se besaron con ternura, pero pasó la regla de los cinco segundos, y tres italianos: Roma, Romano y el Padre Giovanni, carraspearon.

Durante el beso, muchos aplaudieron mientras que otros salían, corriendo para llegar a la recepción. Porque iban a preparar todo para cuando llegaran los invitados.

Los novios fueron a tomarse sus fotos de boda con Elizaveta y Kiku, mientras que Pedro los traía manejando a paso de tortuga por el camino largo para llegar a la recepción.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción, la nueva pareja se la paso de mesa en mesa, de familia en familia recibiendo buenos deseos y bendiciones. La comida fue excepcional, pasta y wurst, vino y cerveza.

-Ya sé que usualmente son los padres los que hablan sobre los novios-Dijo Gilbert cuando todos habían terminado de comer-Y en este caso serian los abuelos-dijo mirando al Imperio Romano y a Germania.- Pero el awesome yo he hecho algo súper genial para este par de tortolos. Loca del Sartén, haz los honores.

Elizaveta le lanzó un cuchillo, que Gilbert esquivo fácilmente, y puso un proyector y dio inicio a una presentación de fotos y videos de la pareja. Había pinturas desde que eran Chibitalia y Sacro Imperio Romano, pasando por ambas guerras mundiales, en el 2000, hasta pasaron el video de cuando Ludwig se le declaró. Cosa que hizo que la pareja se ruborizara a sobremanera.

Cuando termino la presentación, Gilbert le pasó el micrófono a Romano quien a regañadientes se paró para decir unas cortas paradas.

-Si le haces algo a Feli, tendrás a toda la mafia mundial sobre ti.-dijo el italiano con vestido antes de señalar algo a sus hijos, quienes tomaron el micrófono desde la tarima con todos los instrumentos musicales.

-De Romano para Veneciano:

Rivedo ancora il treno allontanarsi  
e tu  
Che ascuighi quella lacrima - tornero  
Com'e' possibilie un anno senza te.

Adesso scrivi aspettami il tenapo passera'  
Un anno non e' un secolo - tornero  
Com'e' difficile restare senza te.

Sei  
sei la vita mia quanta nostalgia  
Senza te  
tornero  
tornero.

Da quando sei partiti e'cominciata per me la solitudine  
Intorno a me c'e' il ricordo dei giorni belli del nostro amore  
La rosa che mi hai lasciato si e' ormai seccata

Ed io la tengo in un libro che non finisco mai di leggere.

Ricominciarse insieme ti voglio tanto bene  
ll tempo vola aspettami-tornero

Pensami sempre sai e il tempo passera  
Sei  
sei la vita mia  
amore  
amore mio  
Quanta nostalgia  
un anno non e' un secolo  
Senza te  
tornero  
tornero  
pensami sempre sai  
Tornero  
tornero.

Aun puedo ver el tren partir  
Y tu triste mirar, esconde aquellas  
Lagrimas volveré o qué difícil es  
Vivir sin tu amor, la carta dice espérame  
El tiempo pasara, un año no es un siglo y  
Yo volveré piensa en mí siempre así, que el  
Tiempo pasara

OH vuelve vida MIA, da fuerza a mis días  
Con tu amor vuelve ya vuelve ya  
Pronto estaremos juntos te quiero tanto amor,  
el tiempo pasa espérame, volveré, piensa en mí siempre  
así que el tiempo pasara

OH vuelve vida MIA...  
amor amor amor un año no es un siglo y yo volveré  
piensa en mí siempre así, volveré

oh vuelve vida mía...  
volveré

-Oh, Romano-dijo Italia con lagrimas en los ojos antes de abrazar a su hermano mayor-Grazie, Grazie.

Después del baile, siguió el lanzamiento de ramo y liga.

-Todas las mujeres solteras, ukes solteros, favor de ir a la pista de baile. Repito, todas las mujeres solteras, ukes solteros, favor de ir a la pista de baile-dijo Luis Ángel, encargado del micrófono- Eso incluye a Romano, Finlandia, Chile, Inglaterra, China y Austria.

Los nombrados le dijeron del huevo y quien lo puso antes de unirse a las emocionadas mujeres. Feli se subió a una silla y estaba listo para lanzar el ramo cuando una música captó su atención.

-A la víbora, víbora, de la mar, de la mar, por aquí pueden pasar, los de adelante corren mucho y los de atrás se quedaran tras, tras, tras, una vieja que fruta vendía, ciruela, chabacano, melón o sandia.

Itzel y María habían logrado iniciar una gran fila mientras cantaban antes de andar corriendo por toda la pista alrededor de Feli, quien solo rió.

-¡Ahora sí! Lanza el ramo.

Feli les dio la espalda a todos y lanzó el ramo. Se escuchó varios gritos, dos golpes, una caída y un CHIGI, antes de que la nueva dueña del ramo gritara.

-¡LUCIANO, TENGO EL RAMO!-gritó Itzel antes de abrazar al brasileño.

-Todos los hombres, semes y sukes solteros, favor de pasar a la pista de baile-dijo Ana María mientras que Luis Ángel se iba a la congregación de países en la pista de baile. En medio de la pista, Feli estaba sentado en la silla que había usado antes, mientras que un Ludwig ruborizado hasta la medula se hincaba enfrente de él. Con manos temblorosas, sus brazos se hundieron en la falda del vestido.

-Ve, me haces cosquillas.

-¡West! Se macho y deja de sonrojarte cómo (&%$#$%

Con un suspiro de alivio el alemán extrajo la liga de la pierna del italiano. Rápidamente, con la precisión de un arquero, estiró la liga y la lanzó al aire, mientras que los solteros saltaron raudos por la liga. Irónicamente, Pedro, quien no se movió por perseguir la liga, fue golpeado con esta en la cara.

-Itzel, te juro que no era mi intención.-dijo Pedro mientras que Efraín sentaba a su hermana en la silla.

-Tenemos que vendarte los ojos

-Ya se Salvador…

-¿Ya está vendado?-preguntó Itzel mirando a su gemelo

-No veo nada-dijo Pedro antes de que Itzel se parara y sentara a Fernanda en su lugar, antes de pedirle que se quede callada y hacer lo propio. Cuidadosamente, Pedro le colocó la liga a Fernanda, quien paso a paso se sonrojaba aun mas.

-¡Listo!-gritó alguien desde la multitud. Pedro se quitó la corbata con la que le habían vendado los ojos y al ver que era la costarriqueña y no su gemela, se lanzó y la besó.

-Chiquita bebé.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Pedro y sus hermanos raptaron a Ludwig, quien a pesar de su entrenamiento militar, no pudo hacer nada. Lo llevaron al baño de hombres.

-¡Bitte, aléjense! ¡No! ¡Nein! ¡AYUDA!

-Ahora, nuestra querida novia tendrá que ir a rescatar a su príncipe azul- Dijo Venezuela causando la risa de los presentes.

-Eaea, Feli tiene que vestir a su esposo-dijo Martín con las ropas de Alemania, saliendo del baño, seguido por todos menos el novio. Le entregó las prendas a Italia y lo llevó al baño.

-Denles de cinco a quince minutos-dijo Itzel.

-Germania, estas bodas son geniales. ¿No te importaría si nos casamos aquí?-preguntó Roma acercándose al germano de cabellos largos.

-Aléjate.

Media hora después, los novios habían vuelto de su tour por el baño de la recepción, ambos ruborizados. Francis les chifló haciendo que se sonrojaran aun más. Y la fiesta continuó. La pareja se fue, a su noche de bodas, dejando a los fiesteros festejar todo lo que quieran


	24. Amarte a la Antigüita

N/A:ÚLTIMO CAPI! *Llora* Chicos y chicas, chiquillos y chiquillas, hemos llegado a nuestro triste final! En serio, estoy llorando, deshojando la margarita, ya que me encariñé con esta historia. Pero no temaís, mis adorados lectores, que la secuela está aquí! Ya la publiqué, se llama "Traición, Unión y Pasión" Les recuerdo, esta secuela tendrá angst y drama, así que comprense su paquete industrial de Kleenex (yo ya lo hice, aqui lo tengo, es verde con hologramas navideños, lo teniamos guardado en un rincón de la casa). Pasen a mi perfíl/profile/muro de tonteras para leer la secuela.

Es la boda de Papá-España y Mamá Romano~ después de SIGLOS de vivir en unión libre, criando veintitrés hijos, y sufrir guerras y demás, POR FIN se casan~ Disfruten nuestro ultimo capitulo.

**APH Latino**

**Amarte a la antigüita**

Era la sobremesa de la comida en la casa de los Italia a las afueras de Roma, y todos los hijos de Antonio y Romano estaban discutiendo como irían a Madrid.

-Yo insisto, salvo mejor opinión, en que rentemos un autobús y que todos nos vayamos cómodamente hasta Madrid.-sugirió Eladio "Yayo" Zavala, mejor conocido como Nicaragua.

-Y que atrás tenga el cartel "Alfred es p*to"-dijo Jorge de repente.

-Jajajaja, concuerdo con Jorge, jajajaja-comentó Itzel antes de reírse. Rápidamente, el resto se unió a las risas. Un portazo les llamó la atención. Romano entró echando pestes a Antonio quien se veía mucho mas acongojado que cuando todos se independizaron.

-¿Papá Toño? ¿Qué pasó?

-Mi Lovi… no… boda… nada…

-¡Yo nunca dije que no habría boda!-gritó Lovino desde su cuarto-¡Español idiota que saca conclusiones sin saber los pormenores!

-Casi nos sacan un pedo cuadrado-comentó Itzel con una mano en su taza de café.

-Mañana nos vamos a Madrid-dijo Antonio con cara feliz.

Y si, el día siguiente, todos se fueron a Madrid en el Latín Bus con su pancarta anti-Alfred.

Dos días antes de la boda, otro macro-pleito entre España e Italia del Sur se dio.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Maldita sea!

El portazo resonó por toda la casa. Los hispanos, quienes estaban en la cocina, miraban tristes a Antonio. Sin decir nada, las chicas decidieron hablar con Lovi, mientras que los chicos apoyaban a su papá.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Pedro antes de explicarles a todos.

Eran las once de la noche y Catalina, Fernanda, Ana María, Itzel y Herminia estaban en el cuarto de Lovi consolando al italiano.

-Todavía no entiendo que me vio-murmuró el de ojos avellana

Sus hijas lo miraban tristes, sabían que conforme la fecha de la boda se acercaba, las dudas dudosas incrementaban.

Una piedrita golpeó la ventana del balcón.

Dos piedritas golpearon la ventana.

Fernanda abrió el balcón

-¡Mi chiquita bebé te traigo una serenata!-Gritó Pedro desde el piso, vestido de mariachi, con sombrero incluido- Amorcito corazón, yo tengo tentación de un beso~

-Ana Mary, dueña de mis quincenas, asómate a tu ventana

-Itzel, a vida da minha vida, eu trago-lhe uma sonata para você (Itzel, vida de mi vida, te traigo una sonata para ti)

-A mi querida Cata, mi corazón vengo a entregarte en una canción.

Todos los latinos vieron a Antonio quien solo sonreía buscando a Lovi en el balcón, más el italiano no aparecía. Herminia jaló al comprometido hacia el balcón, pero no quiso mirar al español.

-¡Para que no digas que no te quiero, Mi Lovi, Mi amor!-Gritó Antonio antes de agarrar su guitarra y empezar con la serenata.

_Me espero, no voy a marcharme,_

_No voy a alejarme sin antes decir..._

_Que lloro, que sufro al mirarte,_

_Tan cerca a mis manos sin poderte a ti..._

_Quiéreme porque ya creo merecerte,_

_Porque ya logre ponerte,_

_En mi alma tu mas grande altar..._

_Ay pero quiéreme solo basta una sonrisa_

_Para hacerte tres regalos_

_Son el cielo, la luna y el mar._

_Yo que soñé con tener un Rey_

_Que mandara en mis adentros_

_Ya no tengo que buscarlo porque en ti todo lo encuentro_

_Ya no mas dime que si_

_(2v)_

_Solo basta una sonrisa para hacerte tres regalos_

_Son el cielo, la luna y el mar_

_Son el cielo, la luna y el mar_

_Son el cielo, la luna y el mar..._

La boda por la iglesia fue algo pequeño, con solo familia. Más la boda civil dio de que hablar.

Todos estaban sentados platicando, cuando dos humanos cargando unos toldos salieron del salón de eventos.

-Uh, que ahí va Mamá Lovi huyendo de la boda…

Cinco minutos después se oye el carro de alguien prenderse, y de repente todos los latinos sacaron sus llaves y empezaron a agitarlas rápidamente, llamando la atención de los novios, quienes saludaban a la gente

-cuando quieras, Papá Lovi, tenemos los carros listos para tu fuga-gritaron las chicas

-Lo mismo te decimos Papá Toño.-agregaron los chicos.

Ya llegó una jueza (tarde, para la mala suerte de los invitados, quienes no podían comer hasta que se casaran), y empezó con la boda. Feli, Bélgica y Portugal deshojaban la margarita, ya que POR FIN se casaban. Cuando la jueza los casó, Pedro e Itzel llegaron y les dieron dos tarjetas de negocios. Ambos las leyeron

"Divorcios"

-¿En serio?-preguntó España sintiéndose traicionado por sus hijos

-Ve~ ambos México me dieron una tarjetita parecida… ¿Doitsu, que es divorcio? ¿Se come?

-Ven, Italia…-dijo Ludwig alejando al representante de Venecia a otra parte.

La comida fue repartida y rápidamente digerida por la hambruna que reinó gracias a la impuntualidad de la jueza.

-Se le pide a los novios que pisen la pista de baile, la coreografía esta lista-gritó alguien mientras todos miraban confusos alrededor. En la pista de baile baja estaban Pedro y Fernanda, Luciano e Itzel, José y Catalina, Jorge y Ana María. Al micrófono estaban Martín, Julio, Manu y Miguel. Francisco le dio un micrófono que se ponen en la ropa a Antonio antes de que guiara a Romano a la pista de baile alta, y no pudo evitar notar que Romano se veía un encanto en el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto

España sabia como iba a estar todo, él cantaría y sus hijos le harían el coro, mientras bailaban con la coreografía.

_Bésame, a destiempo,  
sin piedad y en silencio  
Bésame, frena el tiempo,  
has crecer lo que siento_

Antonio no pudo evitar el besar la mejilla de Lovino, mientras que Martín había logrado agarrar la mano de Manu antes de cantar el coro

_Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después  
Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame, sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame_

Antonio se adueño de la pista de baile, al compás de la canción. Romano parecía anonadado por la dificultad del baile.

_Siénteme, en el viento  
Mientras yo, muero lento  
Bésame, sin motivos,  
Esta vez siente conmigo  
_

Por un segundo, la mano de Romano se posó en el corazón de Antonio, quien le sonrió. Sus hijos bailaban alrededor de ellos, sumidos en sus pequeños mundos

_Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después yeah!  
Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame, solo así, por que quiere el corazón  
Bésame_

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bésame  
Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después  
Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
Bésame, sin razón, porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame

Sin aviso previo, Martín besa a Manu, dejándoles el resto de la canción a Miguel y Julio, quienes solo los ignoraron_  
_

_Bésame así sin compasión  
Quédate en mi sin condición  
Dame tan solo un motivo_

Todos pararon de bailar, Pedro y Fernanda dieron una vuelta antes de besarse

_Y me quedo yo_

Luciano alzó una pierna de Itzel con delicadeza, logrando una posición casi horizontal y se besaron

_Y me quedo yo_

José y Catalina se sentaron en el piso, besándose.

_Me quedo yo_

Jorge pasa un brazo Ana María, abrazándola por la espalda para así, besarla.

_Y me quedo yo_

Sorpresivamente, Romano lo besó tiernamente en los labios y Antonio solo supo regresarle el beso.

Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos con el baile. Más de una pareja tuvieron dificultad para terminar sus muestras de cariño, pero si les preguntabas, te dirían que valió la pena.

De ahí, Antonio sentó a Romano en la mesa de los novios, mientras que el resto se adueñaba de la pista de baile.

Divertidos, miraron como Pedro, Martín y Luciano le daban panderazos a todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos, viendo que el alcohol se les había subido a la cabeza. El hecho de que hubiera una línea de conga no ayudaba mucho. Cualquier nación que estaba en la línea recibía tres panderazos en las sentaderas. Luis Ángel se hizo de unas claves y junto con Jorge, Francisco, Ludwig, Gilbert, Julio, Sebastián y Francis cantaban desafinados en español, alemán y francés. En una de las mesas se veía a un Iggy borracho, una pelea de comida entre asiáticos y nórdicos, ya que Islandia y Hong Kong declararon su romance, mientras que Eladio (Nicaragua) defendía a los dos tortolos con la charola de comida. Rusia le daba más comida a Yao quien quería muerte para el islandés mientras que Noruega había hecho que su trol le ayudara a lanzar municiones. Hungría tenía TODO en video. El resto disfrutaba de la comida y de la bebida.

Varios hispanos sonrieron, al ver que las dos figuras paternas que habían cuidado de ellos, por fin estaban casados.


End file.
